The Time Traveler's Life
by Animus et Anima
Summary: This is story of River Song's life, starting as Melody Pond and continuing through Trenzlore. This is how she became the woman that the Doctor fell in love with and how she watched the people she cared most about know her less and less. This is her story. 11/River, Amy/Rory. Rated T because it's River.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction that I've published. I've done a some other stories, but it's been like a year since I've posted anything. I usually try to finish a story before posting, so I've been working on this story for a while. I'm only about halfway done as of now But I decided it was time.**

**Okay, so here are the basic disclaimers. I do not own Doctor Who. It belongs to people who are much more clever than me. If you recognize people, places, or things, they do not belong to me. I do quote the show because they are fixed points in her life and also probably some of the majors ones. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

* * *

Like most people, I don't remember much from my early childhood. At least, not the first one. I know I was alone most of the time, or thought I was. Despite being isolated, I was taught one thing. He was the enemy, the perfect warrior. His name alone could turn armies around, because if you faced his wrath then you would face Hell. He had destroyed worlds on a whim and killed those who fought against his will. He did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and never apologized. He tore families apart and left those who trusted him behind without so much as a goodbye, assuming that he didn't kill them. The greatest civilizations had joined together to defeat him by trapping him in a prison impossible to escape that sparked a legend that spread through the cosmos, and he got out anyway.

And I was the perfect weapon against this man. I would be the one to kill him.

I only remember learning who two other people were when I was young. The first was my mother. I barely knew her in that body, but I had pictures, lots of them. Many were of her holding me as a baby. She was beautiful, and it wasn't until I was about five that I found out what happened to her. To me, I suddenly just seemed to know, but I think they told me. She and my father had joined forces with the great warrior, and would die because of it. I would never meet them because they would die before I could.

I grew up in an abandoned foster care home in the 1960's, despite being born in a different time and place. The man who watched over me was mad, always muttering to himself, and the second person I knew. I later learned that he had been a normal man once, but because I was there, he went crazy. I always thought I was on my own, but I wasn't, not really. No, I had an entire group watching me group up and teaching me about the warrior, but most of them were memory-proof. They were part a group known as the Silence. But too much exposure to these creatures made the human mind go mad. I don't remember having any friends in those first few years, so it was just me and Mr. Renfrew, the crazy man. It was livable, then again, I didn't know any different. I basically had to take care of myself.

But then whoever was watching over me placed me into a space suite one day. It was uncomfortable, like something was probing into me and it hurt. I just wanted out. I was scared and felt weak, so I called someone I thought could help me. The most powerful man in the world at the time. I called him a lot. When he asked me where I was I told him the three street names that were outside of the window. Of course, he was as clueless as to who I was as to what to do, but he brought the great warrior to help him find me.

I went to find this soldier, hoping I could stop him now, and never have to deal with this again. It was simply in my young eyes. He was the bad guy and I could help the good guys win by shooting by him. Oh, how naïve I was. I didn't get a chance to though, instead I was shot at. By my mother. She was protecting the man I had been taught was evil. And what shocked me was that he was angry at her for shooting me. I assumed that this would be the last time I saw her. After all, I had been brainwashed by the Silence to believe that if people didn't do what he wanted them to do, he would kill them. So, I ran and cried that I could possibly be the reason for my mother's death.

Imagine how surprised I was when three months later I found my mother in my room. She was scared and confused as she looked at the pictures of us together when I was a baby. I will never forget the look she gave me as she asked, "Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are." I was so stunned she was alive that I just stared at her, trying to figure out how she had survived. She continued speaking, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed the Doctor. Or you're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand."

That was when I realized my own mother did not know me. We weren't meeting in the right order, something that would continue throughout my life. My entire life up until that point, I thought that if I met my mother, she would recognize me instantly. I wanted to cling to her and ask for her to take care of me, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let her see how much this was hurting me. But maybe she could at least help me get out of the suite.

"Please help me. Help me. Please."

I'm not sure why or how I remember what happen next. Maybe it was because I wanted to remember the first conversation I had with my mother. Maybe I had been exposed to the creatures too much so I began to remember them, at least while I was in my first body, though I was more resistant than others. But for whatever reason, I know it was the first time I saw the creatures that had been controlling my entire life.

Two of them came in after me. My mother's eyes widened and she screamed when they entered and one placed their creepy hand on the shoulder of my suite. I turned a saw those black eyes and oddly shaped head. I immediately ran to my mother, like any child would. She might not have known I was, but she held me tight, despite me being in the suite and knowing I would one day kill her best friend.

"What do you want?" she spat at them.

"You."

"Me? Why do you want me?"

"You hold the child," they answered. I just held to her tighter, and buried my head into her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. And unless you have a _really _good reason, you aren't getting her."

"We do not want her now. We need her, though."

"Well, you can't have her."

"We need her to defeat him."

"This girl is the one who kills the Doctor?"

"I have a name," I said quietly.

My mother looked at me, "You do. What is it?"

"Melody."

I saw her fight a reaction. "That's one of my best friends' names."

"You will come with us, Amelia Pond," the Silence cut in.

"I will not."

Suddenly more of them entered. Three of them came over and lifted me off of my mother. I was surprised when she actually tried to hold on to me. I knew she was on the Doctor's side, so the idea that she knew I wanted to kill him and she still protected me overwhelmed me. I fought as hard as I could to escape, but the three of them were too strong for me. Then two more went over and picked my mother up.

"Let go of me!" she shouted at them.

"No, you hold the child," the answered calmly.

"What are you talking about? You have her!"

"I'm scared," I told her.

"You can fight this, Melody. You're strong; you can fight against them!" At my mother's words I began to fight as hard as I could. I could feel the suite that had entrapped me for months begin to brake as I fought to get out, so I could help her.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at them, as I continued to fight. I watched as they tried to drag her out, and how much of a fight my mother fought. "You said you wanted me!"

"You are already in our control."

"But she was holding me! I'm the child!"

"Yes, but we must acquire you first."

"Acquire her? What do you mean?—Oh my God." My mother stopped fighting against her captures to look at me and then her stomach. She seemed to understand who I am, and now was in complete shock. Unfortunately, the Silence took advantage of her lack of movement, and dragged her out of the room.

"Mother!" I yelled, and began to fight harder than I thought possible. But I wasn't getting anywhere. They continued to try to control which made me struggle more. When I couldn't see her anymore, I lost it. I began to scream, punch and kick.

They restrained me though, and actually took me behind the house that I had lived in my entire life and stuck me in a car. I had those aliens on either side of me and one driving us as went. It was a tight fit considering I was still stuck in that damned spacesuit, even if I was next to the skinniest aliens in the universe. I spent the entire ride crying, finally being tired from struggling. I didn't know what to think, since these things had just kidnapped my mother. If I hadn't known that she knew the Doctor, then I would have blamed him. But instead, she travelled with him, and did not know what these things were. And for all I knew, they would kill her for the baby that I once was, just to have a weapon against the Doctor. If that man didn't exist, then I would have a family, instead though I was alone with those ugly creatures.

We stopped in front of a warehouse. And I was forced out. They took me inside. There were lots of boxes throughout the room, but it was still very dark. Unlike most young girls who would have been scared, I wanted to go explore. But with that suit, it wasn't going to happen. The aliens turned to me, "Wait here."

I've never been one for following rules, in any form. I began to pull on the spacesuit with all my strength and rage from watching them take my mother. Next thing I knew was out of the suit. I realized for the first time, that without the suit, I could get away and they couldn't stop me. I could always come back later and look around, after they left. But as I stood there, I heard someone come in. I thought it was the spacemen. I hid behind a wall and listened as they moved throughout the warehouse. I couldn't help but steal a few glances at who it was. At first I saw a woman with light, curly hair with a tan complexion. She was tall and looked like the older than her friend. He was thin and had big nose with dark red hair.

"How is this going to help her?" the man asked. He must have really cared about whoever he was asking about, because he sounded extremely worried.

"Calm down. She will be fine," the woman told him.

"River, she's-"

"I know. But this is what needs to happen."

I began to contemplating going out and asking these people for help, but then another voice entered the conversation.

"We will find her," the new voice said, and I knew exactly who it was. It was the Doctor. He was with these people.

"Doctor," the woman said suddenly. "Look at this. It's a spacesuit."

"Like the one the girl was wearing?"

"It looks like the exact one," she answered. "It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There are about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here."

"Who was she? Why was she put in here?" the Doctor asked.

"You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything," the woman explained. I wondered how she could tell all of that from just looking.

"Including the telephone network?"

"Easily."

"But why phone the President?"

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." I was more and more surprised at the knowledge this woman had. She must be very good at her job.

Apparently the Doctor began doing something with an envelope, because the woman said, "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know."

"Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you?"

"Our lives run backwards and forwards. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my last." I stole another glance at that woman. She seemed to be the Doctor's equal. I wondered if she would help me. She would know if I ever killed the Doctor and maybe could help me.

"That's not really what I asked," the Doctor told her.

"Ask something else, then," she told him pointedly. He somehow had irritated her.

"What are the Silence doing raising a child?" he asked.

I paused at the question. Why were those things keeping me close? What made me so special to them?

Again, the woman seemed to have an answer. "Keeping her safe, even giving her independence."

I thought about it. I was mostly on my own and knew I was the only I could depend myself. In some ways though, the woman was right about them keeping me safe. It was odd how much the woman seemed to know about my situation.

"The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing." The Doctor said suddenly, and my ears perked up. He was trying to save my mother?

"I know," the other man said.

"And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it. I know," he repeated, clearly not happy. The Doctor's friends did not seem happy with _him_.

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl," the Doctor said suddenly, and I realize her was referring to me. I knew I was special; it was something I had always just known.

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software," the woman told him.

"But?"

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong," she commented. I had not realized that my strength was that big of deal, but I thought about it and it was true.

"Incredibly strong and running away," the Doctor commented. "I like her."

I quietly scoffed at the irony. The man I hated thought he'd like me.

"We should try to find her," the woman replied.

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have this strange feeling she is going to find us."

I heard the television in the background before the man who wasn't the Doctor spoke. "Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?"

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them."

"So, they're parasites, then."

"Super parasites," the Doctor exclaimed, "standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior anyway they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for a thousand years…"

"Then what?" the other one asked.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon? Because the Silence needed a spacesuit."

It hit me then that the only reason the Silence had given humans the idea of space travel, so they could give me that constricting suit. I wasn't sure how to take it, but I knew that the Doctor could not find me like he wanted to. I was not ready to kill him yet, like I thought I was three months ago; and I did not want to face him until I was. So I snuck out of the building and ran.

For the first week, I considered going back to the abandoned home with Mr. Renfrew, but I knew that the Silence would find me there. I didn't want to go back with them; they had done something to my mother, and I thought I would never see her again. The Doctor was an evil man who killed people and needed to be put down by me, but he wasn't the one to take my mother right in front of my eyes. I needed to get away from Florida. So, I snuck on a bus and let it take me anywhere. It chose New York City.

So, I lived on the streets, since I had nothing else. I started another pattern that would last through all of my regenerations, too. I started running from the police. It was originally because I didn't want to go back into the foster care system. They would find me again. But after a few days, I needed food; so I stole some. When it got cold, I needed a coat. I ended up living in an abandoned warehouse, but it was on the other side of town. I spent the first three weeks exploring, but after a while, that got old. So, I began exploring New York more and more. It got to the point though, that I didn't always return home. I still kept to myself, since I didn't know who trust.

When it got to be November, I started to feel different. I had always been resilient, but now I was get very tired, very fast. I don't know how, but I knew I was dying. At the same time, it wasn't the end either. One night I was exploring, and I knew it was time. I didn't know what was going to happen. I remember someone asking me if I was okay, but after that it was a blur. When every cell in your body is changing its DNA, it's painful. I only remember feeling one type of pain worse than regeneration, and that was from a broken heart. But more about that later. Because I was no longer that seven year old girl with a round face and light brown hair.

No, now I looked to be about four years old with long red hair and a thin face. I was in my second body.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to post like once a week if I can. If I finish then it will more will be posted more often, but that's a long time coming. I promise that this is the only body that I only spend one chapter on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks to Ending Daley for reviewing.**

**All disclaimers apply**

* * *

I learned something important the first day after I regenerated. I could last about four hours after regenerating if acted as I normally did and then I needed rest. I fell asleep that night while walking back to my warehouse, just against a brick building. Someone must have seen me and called the police over about the four year old in oversized clothes that was unconscious in an ally. I'm not sure of the details, though, because next time I woke up I was in a hospital. It was the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in, which in retrospect was sad and would definitely change.

When I woke up there were two men in the room with me. One was an older man with typical nineteen-sixty's glasses and grey hair slicked back. He was taller with bigger build and about fifty extra pounds. He was wearing a medical doctor's coat. He was also the first to notice that I was awake.

"Good morning, young lady," he said in a typical New York accent. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I answered, and was shocked to find that my voice was different. It now had a similar accent to the man's.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the other man asked. He had short light brown hair and a longer face. He was tall and skinny and couldn't have been more than twenty-five. He had very kind blue eyes, and would become the third most important man in my life.

"Melody Pond," I answered. "Who are you?"

"This is Dr. Royal; he's been the one taking care of you. And I'm Anthony."

"He's the man who's been making decisions for you until we can find your mommy and daddy. Do you know how we can get in touch with them?" Dr. Royal asked.

I almost started crying, as I thought about how my mother had been taken by aliens. Even at seven, I knew that most people would think I was insane, though, so I couldn't tell them. "I don't have any."

The men exchanged a look. Anthony came and sat at the edge of my bed and put a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Have you always been alone, Melody?"

I could only nod.

"You don't have anyone who gives you food or lets you sleep in a bed?"

"No. I've always found my own food and place to sleep."

"Someone must have helped you at some point."

"I don't remember anyone." Except, I did. I remembered those aliens, for some reason. I remembered my mother. I remembered Mr. Renfrew. I remembered the Doctor. But none of them really helped me. I had always been the one to make a sandwich or find a bed.

"Shame," Dr. Royal said. "I would have loved to talk to them."

I didn't need to ask why. I should have died the night before, and yet all I did was change my face. There had to be some effect on my body.

"Bob, you said she was fine, right?" Anthony asked.

Dr. Royal nodded. "Just needed some rest."

"Why don't we let her do that?" the younger man suggested.

"Because I would like to ask her a few questions."

Anthony turned to me. "Can we ask you a few questions, sweetie?"

I nodded.

"Okay, do you remember what you were doing last night?"

"I was going home."

"I thought you didn't have a home," Dr. Royal commented immediately.

"No, you asked if I had someone who let me sleep in a bed. I'm the only one who lives there," I pointed out.

"And where's that?" Anthony questioned

"A big warehouse on Anderson."

"All by yourself?" Dr. Royal asked, completely shocked.

"Uh-huh."

"You must be a very special little girl," Anthony told me.

"I'm not as little as I look."

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

Anthony looked at Dr. Royal who quickly offered an explanation, "Malnutrition is known to have delayed development. Are you hungry, Melody?"

I thought about it for a second before realizing I was hungrier than usual. "Very."

"I'll go get the nurse to bring you something," he told me with a pat on the head. I stopped myself from swatting it away. I wasn't a dog, after all.

After Dr. Royal left. Anthony looked at me. "You said you were alone, so how do you usually eat?"

"I make sandwiches."

"Where do you get the bread and everything?"

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed. I didn't want to tell this man I had stolen what I needed to survive. What if he told the police and they sent me to prison? That was my greatest fear at the time; ironic considering my fate.

But Anthony understood what had not been said. He placed his hand on my arm. "You know stealing is bad, right?"

"So is dying," I pointed out.

He smiled and shook his head. "Can't really argue with that, now can I?"

"Nope… Does that mean I won't have to go to jail?"

"Of course not," he answered with conviction. He waited a moment before continuing, "You're worried about what's going to happen to you?"

I nodded. After all, I had spent the past six months completely alone. And the seven years prior to that taking care of myself and an insane man with help from aliens I barely remembered, even then.

"Well, you'll probably spend a few days here and then I'll take you to an orphanage and you'll-"

"No!" The last place I lived was an orphanage. What if the aliens found me at one again?

"No? Melody, have you lived at an orphanage before?" he asked.

"Until a few months ago."

"You lied to Dr. Royal and me?"

"No. You asked if I always took care of myself by finding my own food and a place to sleep and if anyone had ever helped me. I always made my own food and the man there was crazy and didn't do anything."

"What about the other children?"

That caught my attention. "There were supposed to be other children there?"

Anthony sat up straighter. "Are you telling me that you were the only one there?"

"Me and Mr. Renfrew." I left out the aliens.

"Sweetie, did Mr. Renfrew ever touch you?"

I thought about it for a minute. I'm sure he had at some point when he was guiding me around the place or trying to get my attention. It was a ridiculous idea that he hadn't in the seven years I was there. After all, Anthony had known for a few minutes and already had placed his hand on my arm. "I'm sure he did, but I don't remember when. Why?"

"It's important you remember as much as you can about when he did."

"What's wrong with touching me?" I asked now concerned. I didn't want to get Mr. Renfrew in trouble. He was a nice man, and had never hurt me. "You are."

Anthony's brow furrowed for a moment before he began to laugh. "You're right. I guess I am," he answered before removing his hand. "Did Mr. Renfrew ever hurt you?"

"No. He just didn't take care of me. But it's not his fault, he was crazy. He couldn't do anything. But he was nice."

It was then Dr. Royal came back in with a bunch of food I didn't recognize at the time. The only thing I recognized was grilled cheese. Looking back, there was chicken noodle soup and crackers too. "Are you hungry, Melody?"

I had to nod.

"Then eat up."

That was how the next few days tend to pass. I would wake up in the morning and find a nurse checking on me, usually. After she checked on me, she would go get Dr. Royal. He would come ask how I was doing before I had breakfast. Then I would eat while reading whatever I found around. Anthony would stop by and then we would talk for hours, after the second day he started bringing me books for me to read once he was gone. We would talk about a lot. He would tell me about his job and how he helped children or ask me questions about what I liked. It was really nice. But he never brought up an orphanage again. But we became really close over that short amount of time. He was the first person to ever truly care about me and try to know me.

So, one day, after about a week of being at the hospital, Anthony came in as our routine required. He usually had a big smile on his face when he came to see me, but he looked nervous which made me worry. But I didn't let it show. I've always wanted to be strong. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Hi, Anthony."

There was a pause before he said, "Melody, I have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"You're going to be discharged from the hospital today. Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head.

"They're going to let you leave."

I sighed, knowing that this system was too good to last forever.

But Anthony continued, "Now there are two options for you. One is that you go to a foster home."

"I chose the other one," I answered immediately.

"You don't know what that is yet."

"What is it?"

"I could start the process of trying to adopt you, and you could come live with me."

I stared at him for a minute trying to figure out if he was serious. "Really?"

"Really. I understand if-"

"Yes," I interrupted him. I was going to be part of a family, Anthony's family. I had no idea what to expect, but it had to be better than what I had before.

"You want to live with me?"

I nodded vigorously with a giant smile. "I do. I really, really do."

My grin was contagious, apparently, because Anthony had one plastered on his face, too. "Great, that's good to hear. I'll make a few calls to get it approved and then we'll get you out of here. Don't worry, Melody, I'll be back before you know it."

True to his word, several hours later, Anthony and Dr. Royal came back. Dr. Royal most just wanted to talk to Anthony about my medical care after I left, which mostly was eat healthy meals, exercise, and all the other general information. Once he finished his spiel, he wished me goodbye, and hoped he never saw me as a patient again.

Once we left the hospital, Anthony showed me to his car. It was my first time in one since I regenerated, and last time I had been in a spacesuit surrounded by aliens. But this was completely different. I was not scared or worried, simply excited. And when we were both buckled, I realized I still knew next to nothing about Anthony. So I asked questions.

"Anthony, are you married?"

"Uh, no, I'm not. Still looking for the right woman."

"So you don't have any kids besides me?"

"Not officially. But I care for every kid I look after with social services."

"So, it's just going to be me and you?"

"For the most part. My parents will be around some, and so will neighbors and friends."

"And where do you live?"

"I've got an apartment in Manhattan. It's about twenty minutes from here. It has two bedrooms and a bathroom. I've got a kitchen, a TV, and a lot of books." He paused for a moment and looked at me with a smile, since he knew I loved to read. "Think you'll be okay?"

"Oh yes," I smiled again.

"Good. All we need to do now is go grocery shopping. I might be running a little low on food. Especially that you would probably like."

"You mean I can have anything I want to eat?" I had always lived off of whatever I could get a hold of, and now I was being told I had a lot of options. To my young mind, it was a new way to think about food for me. And true to his word, when we went to the grocery I had my own grocery cart that was about halfway filled that I picked out by myself and Anthony bought me every bit of it.

When we eventually did get to his apartment, I was surprised at the small amount of space he lived in. I knew that it was normal for people to live in apartments, but I had only ever lived in an abandoned orphanage and an empty warehouse. It was as he described though with two bedrooms, a bathroom and kitchen. Then there was a room with shelves of books and a television set with dark couches and chairs. The walls were a light blue color, but the trim and doors were white with golden door handles. When Anthony showed me my room, it had white walls and a bed. It was rather dull, but it had only been a spare bedroom until then. He promised I could decorate it however I wanted. At the time, I thought he expected me to say pink, simply because I was a young girl. Instead I said something much different. "Can I even paint it light brown?"

There was a flash of confusion before he answered, "You can paint it whatever you want. This apartment is as much yours as it is mine now."

And that was when I finally realized for the first time, I was home.

We had been in the apartment about an hour when the telephone began to ring. Anthony of course answered it. "Hello… Hi, Dad… No, I've been home for about an hour… Everything is fine. Better than fine actually. I have something to tell you and Mom next time I see you. Well, more like show really… Not quite, Dad… It's not a cat either. It's much better and much more adorable," he told his father and he gave me a joking wink as he said. "You want to stop by after work? That's fine. Just you or is Mom coming too?... Okay, we'll expect you around seven then… Love you, too, Dad. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to me. "Well, Melody, it seems like you get to meet your grandfather tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I got too excited to wait until Monday to post this chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

As dinner time approached, I was getting more and more excited, as all young children do. I had never had a grandfather before and was excited to have one, even if I wasn't really related to him. I had read about them in a few of the books I had read. They were usually kind, funny old men who were loving and had great stories about their past. I wondered if mine would be like that or something completely different. I kept trying to get information out of Anthony.

"Spoilers," he told with a smile.

After a while, I did get tired of that answer. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Anthony couldn't help but allow the grin to grow. "It's what my parents would say when I was impatient to find something out. It would spoil the future."

"So you're going to use it on me?" I scoffed. I was not a big fan of surprises, so it was a rather annoying one. One that I would probably use on my own kids if I ever had them… Or husband.

"Pretty much."

I spent the rest of the time running around the apartment and reading a book that Anthony handed me. Until finally there was a knock on the front door.

"Show time, Melody," Anthony told me.

I was out of the chair I was sitting in and running to the door before he could stop me. I swung open the door to find a man about average height with graying hair. He had a thin frame and rather large nose. I thought I might have seen him from somewhere before, but I could not quiet place where. He was looking towards the ceiling until I opened the door and then he saw me. His eyes got really wide. "Hello," he said a little hesitantly.

"Hi!"

"Uh, who are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Dad," Anthony interrupted with a hug. His father returned it but his eyes never left me.

"Anthony, you didn't tell me you were babysitting. I could have waited."

"I'm not babysitting. Dad, this is Melody. I'm in the process of adopting her."

If I thought the big nosed man's eyes were big before, they became huge as he looked at me again. "You're name is Melody?"

I nodded. "Melody Pond."

Again his eyes widened. I was afraid they were going to pop out of his head, the thought of which made me giggle.

"You're name is Melody Pond?" he repeated slowly.

I nodded. "What's yours?"

"Um…" he hesitated. I figured he was trying to figure out what to tell me. So I continued on.

"Are you going to be my grandfather?" I asked.

Rory hesitated on an answer again, but Anthony didn't, "Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully," Rory repeated, a little less sure. "How old are you, Melody?"

"Seven. How old are you?"

"We think she looks so young because she suffered from malnutrition for so long," Anthony supplied. The older man didn't seem to believe him and gave me a look that clearly indicated he knew something.

"Right… Does your mum know about this yet?" my grandfather asked.

"No, I haven't told Mom yet. I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need your permission," Anthony added a little disdainfully.

"Anthony, you really should have talked to us before-"

"Dad!" Anthony snapped. We both were thinking the same thing. He and probably his wife didn't want an orphaned little girl in their life. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had thought I had found a family, but it seems only one person in wanted me in it.

My grandfather looked at his son then at me, and realized what he had done. He was immediately on one knee beside me. "No, Melody, I didn't mean it like that, I swear! We want you in our lives. We always have and always will."

"You don't seem happy," I pointed out.

"I'm just shocked. Nothing like this has happened to me in years… decades, even."

"Since me?" Anthony asked smugly.

"No, before you," he answered. Anthony's smug expression slipped a little and I couldn't help but giggle, though I was still crying.

Anthony turned to me and asked, "You think it's funny?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Are we okay, Mels?" my grandfather asked me.

I almost answered yes immediately, but thought a little better of it. "Only if you'll be my grandfather."

He gave a slight smile, "How about I'm Rory for now? It will change eventually."

"Okay!"

"Good," Rory said with a smile giving me a hug. He then turned his attention to Anthony. "I am going to call your mum and tell her to come over."

"She has that business dinner with an old friend."

"Her friend will understand," Rory cut him off.

Rory went over to the phone and called the restaurant. "Hi, my wife is there and I really need to speak with her… Amelia Williams… Yes, I can wait… Amy, hi…I know, tell her I say hi… Amy, it's important… Well, yes and no… Anthony is adopting… No, I'm bothering you for no reason. I wouldn't make this up… I thought he would talk to us about it first, too, but he didn't… Well, yeah. I'm with them right now… She knows what's going on!_... _The girl Anthony is adopting is named Melody Pond… I know… I figured you would. Okay, see you in a bit… Love you, too… You're mum will be over after dinner," Rory told us.

"How'd she react?"

"She's excited. She can't wait to see you, Mels."

I couldn't help but smile. "I can't wait to meet her, too."

"Well, Dad," Anthony said, "how about we start fixing dinner?"

Rory immediately turned to me, "Do you like tuna?"

"I don't know; but I'll try anything."

"That's a good girl," Anthony encouraged from behind his father.

"Good; it's an old recipe. It's from way back when the Roman Empire ruled Europe; do you know anything about then?"

I shook my head. "No. Should I?"

"I guess not; but how about I tell you some stories about them after dinner?" he suggested. Yes, my grandfather was going to tell me stories of his past. And after dinner he did; though I was disappointed, because at the time I thought they were just normal stories about the ancient Romans, and had nothing to do with our family. I wouldn't know different for decades. Anthony sat there and listened to his father tell me his stories about the Romans.

"…And that's how the Romans invaded Great Britain," Rory finished.

"Wow, that's really awesome!" I said excitedly. This history was so interesting. I imagined what it would be like to actually be there and how the soldiers would react to a female commander, because I would be just that.

"Tell her about the Pandorica, Dad. I bet she'd love that one."

"No, I think that's all the stories for tonight. And no stealing your mum and my stories, Anthony. I want to tell her mine, and Amy will probably want to tell Mels hers."

"Oh, Dad, come on; they're great stories though. Like the alien and Vincent van Gogh or the pirate story?"

"You know how much your mum loves telling those stories," Rory tried. "Why not tell her your stories?"

Their argument was interrupted by a knock at the door before the handle turned. All three of our heads turned to see was entering. In the doorway stood an older woman about Rory's age with faded red hair and bright blue eyes. It only took me a moment to place the woman. It had only been six months since I'd seen her, but it seemed like decades had passed for her. My mother stood in front of me; older but still alive in front of me.

I suddenly placed where I had seen Rory too. He was the other man in the warehouse that day with the Doctor and smart lady. He had been worried about Amy, my mother. Everything in my head seemed to be working a super speed as pieced everything together. The Silence had not killed my mother; she was married to a man, most likely my father. But they were living time out of order; probably by the Doctor's doing.

"Oh my God," my mother said from the doorway. "It's true. You're Melody Pond?"

I nodded, trying to hold tears back. She was alive; after six months of believing her dead, she was okay. "I am."

She was on the ground clutching me before I could say anything else. I held her tightly back, happy that this time she knew who I was. She looked as though she was about to cry but every time I asked her if she was okay, she would say she was better than she had been in a long time.

"Amy," Rory said eventually, "it's alright."

"I know it's alright, stupid-face," she told him with a smile as she let go of me. "I'm just so happy." She turned to Anthony. "Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about adopting a little girl?"

Anthony shrugged, and I realized for the first time that he was my brother. "It just sort of happened, Mom. One day I was checking on a sick girl, the next it felt like she was part of the family."

"She will be, now and forever," Amy answered before turning to me again, "I'm so happy to see you, Melody."

I was still grinning when I answered, "I'm happy to see you too."

It was then I understood that I did not just have a home, but a family as well.

* * *

**"It all worked out in the end, didn't it. You got to raise me after all."- Mels (Let's Kill Hitler)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here is the next chapter. I'm happy that there are a few of you guys out there reading. **

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

After that, Rory and Amy became a huge part of my life. I was sent to school that January, but when I came home from school, Amy was usually there to babysit me until Anthony got back from work. When I had off school, Rory would take me to the hospital with him and let me help him. Anthony was the one to tuck me into bed most nights and wake me up every morning. And almost every weekend, the four of us would go out and see a movie or go to dinner. I never understood how Amy and Rory had so much money. Apparently, they were lucky in the investments they made, and most companies made a lot of money after they invested. I was close to my entire family, but especially Amy.

No one really told Anthony that I was Amy and Rory's daughter. It wasn't that we didn't want him to know, but I didn't think he'd believe me if I told him and all Amy would say was that one word: "Spoilers." But we were a family, even with that secret. And whenever I needed help, my parents and unknowing brother were there for me.

The January after Anthony adopted me, I was placed in kindergarten, since I looked five and had never been to school. I was of course nervous for my first day. Anthony told me how everything would be okay. Rory told me I would be brilliant and to try not to get into too much trouble. And Amy told me that if I got into any trouble, just know that they are younger kids so to just out smart them.

So, when Anthony took me to the elementary school on that first day, I put on the bravest face I could and walked through the doors. I know I was squeezing his hand tighter than I really needed to, but it was one of the scariest things I had encountered, probably since the Silence had disappeared out of my life. At least I thought they had.

When I finally got settled into my classroom, taught by a Mr. Roberts, I sat quietly doing the work. After about an hour, a boy and girl came over and sat down next to me. "Hello."

"Hi," they answered back in unison. They were clearly siblings. They both had dark hair and eyes. The girl was wearing a dress similar to the one that Anthony had stuck me in for the day and her hair braided into pigtails. The boy's hair fell flat on his face and he was wearing khaki's and a blue sweater.

"I'm Melody Pond."

"I'm Danny and this is my sister, Delia," he introduced.

"You're new here, right?" Delia asked, and I nodded.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Danny asked.

"Okay," I agreed and I moved my stuff across the room. I was just happy to have other children, even if they were two years younger than me, talking to me.

After I got settled next to them, Delia asked me, "So, how old are you?"

"Seven."

The siblings looked at me and then each other. Danny looked at his books, and Delia looked back to me. "Why are you in here then?"

"I've never been to school."

Danny looked up in shock. "Never?"

I shook my head. "I was adopted a few weeks ago, and I didn't come to school before that."

"Lucky," Danny said. "School isn't much fun."

Mr. Roberts called for the class to come sit on the floor in front of him, at that moment. He welcomed everyone back and introduced me to the class. And then he began the lesson. It was really quiet dull; it was addition, and I had been able to figure that out on my own.

The day passed slowly after that. It was interesting to watch the other kids in the class, and I had plenty of time considering I was done with my work by ten-thirty. Danny and Delia were busy all day, so I wandered the classroom, trying to look busy so Mr. Roberts would not assign me any additional work. I eventually found a history book, and I spent the rest of the morning reading it.

Recess was something I had never experienced before, though. Before lunch, all of the kids in the school were released in a fenced in area, to run around, screaming and playing. I didn't know what to do when I first stepped outside, so I continued to follow Danny and Delia. Delia quickly began to run around chasing Danny, trying to touch him. After a minute, she gave up on him, and immediately came over to me and touched me. The moment she did, though, she ran away from me. I stared after her, and she and Danny looked at me. I took a step towards them and they ran. I quickly realized that I was supposed to do as Delia just was. I began to go after them, and eventually tagged Danny. When recess was almost done, Delia was running away from me and accidently ran into an older boy, maybe third grade. He was big, both in the shoulders and the stomach.

"Watch where you're going," he yelled at her, and then he must have noticed at her age. "Aw, it's a little girl," he said mockingly.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She was about to run away, when he grabbed the back of her dress. Danny and I both saw it and ran over.

"Where you going? You hurt me, so you need to give me something to say sorry."

"I don't have anything," she told him.

"She barely ran into you," I argued with him. "She doesn't need to give you anything."

"You need to stay out of this."

"No, you need to learn manners." One thing I had learned very quickly was that I had inherited Amy's temper. And hurting my friend made me mad; pretending it wasn't my business didn't help.

This boy turned away from Delia and came towards me. He was trying to be intimidating, but it was only comical to me. When he was about six inches from me (I think he expected me to move back at some point, but I was not worried about his close proximity; just his smell.), he reached for my dress and pulled me so our noses were touching. "You better not be talking to me like that, kid."

"You shouldn't be talking to anyone," I came back.

"Girl, I don't want to make you cry, so give me your lunch tomorrow and we'll forget this ever happened."

"I don't want to make you cry either. And you don't need two lunches."

"I'm a growing boy; I need food," he growled.

"No, you're a bully, who's picking on a group of kindergarteners. And if you don't leave me alone, I'll make you," I threatened. I don't remember if it was supposed to be an idle threat or not. I knew I was stronger than most children, and he was picking on me and the only friends I had.

"Maybe I am. But I'm bigger than you, so what are you going to do about it?"

Without thinking, I picked up my knee and went for his gut. When he bent down to grab it, I took his arm and twisted it behind his back. I brought the arm to the ground and the boy crumbled with it.

I heard a sound of amazement, and when I looked up I saw a small group watching me. And then Mr. Roberts was standing behind them.

"Melody Pond," he sighed, "come with me, _now_. You, too, Mr. Harrison."

I released the kid on the ground and followed him. We both followed him into the building and straight for the principal's office. First the other kid was asked to go in. And soon after he left and I was told to enter. There was a man in there. He was older, but not as old as Amy and Rory. His dark hair was beginning to disappear due to age, and he had a slight build.

"Ah, Miss Pond," he said as I entered, "I'm Principal Samuels. I wish we could have met on better terms."

I was quiet and nodded.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I hit the other kid," I answered quietly.

"Yes, Joey told me that. He said he was just standing there and you attacked him."

"He was picking on me and Delia!" I defended. "He was trying to make us give him stuff, and I told him no. He told me I had to do what he said, because he was bigger than me. I don't really know what happened next, but I was holding him on the ground.

"Melody," he sighed, "is it alright if I call you Melody?" I nodded. "You can't resort to violence. I understand that an older boy can be very intimidating, but-"

"He wasn't intimidating," I cut him off. "He was just annoying me and was trying to bully us. I had to do something!"

"You're very articulate for a five year old."

"I'm seven," I informed him.

"But you're in Mr. Roberts class?" he asked clearly startled. I nodded.

"Interesting," he murmured, before speaking louder. "Anyway, Melody, I don't usually have this problem when it comes to girls, but I have to send you home for the rest of the day. But I will take into consideration this is your first day of school, so you probably didn't know any better. If you can go sit in the hall, I will call your parents."

I was about to ask which one before I realized it would probably be Anthony.

Thirty minutes later, Anthony came running into the principal's office with Rory and Amy on his tail. I already knew it was going to be bad. They all had a look of worry on their faces, and when they saw me sitting in the chair and they were immediately by my side.

"Melody, are you okay?" Anthony asked me. Rory immediately started checking me over for injuries, and I looked at all of them.

"I'm fine."

"Why are we here?" Amy asked.

"The principal called me and told me you were in a fight with an older boy," Anthony explained. "How are you okay?"

I saw Amy put her hand over her face, and Rory squeeze his eyes shut. "Mels, you didn't," Rory said, as though he could change the past.

"It was less of a fight and more of you beating him up, wasn't it?" Amy guessed. I shrugged, and Rory and Amy went from concerned to annoyed. Anthony just looked shocked.

"You did _what?!_" Anthony half yelled.

It was then that Principal Samuels walked out. He saw the three people in the hall, and walked over. "Are you Melody's family?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "This is her father, Anthony, and Rory and I are his parents."

"Can we talk in my office for a minute?"

Amy, Rory, and Anthony followed him into the room and I sat there while they talked for what felt like forever. When they came out, I was ordered to the car. I spent the rest of the night being lectured by all of them. Anthony used all of the techniques he had picked up from his job to make me feel guilty; Rory tried to appeal to the sensitive side of me; and Amy basically told me that I couldn't act like that or I would end up in prison one day and it was an idiotic thing to do.

Finally though, Amy put me to bed. I still wasn't sorry for hurting that boy, but I didn't want my family to be mad at me. "Amy," I half asked after she tucked me in, "are you mad at me?"

She looked into the hall and then closed the door behind. "I'm not mad, Mels, but I'm definitely not happy. I'm proud you were standing up for your friend, but you can't do it like that. And I know that it probably won't make a difference, but you need to try to keep out of trouble."

"I'll try. But it's hard."

Amy gave a small smile. "It always is, and as you get older it gets harder. Trust me, I know." She gave me a kiss on my head, and said, "Sweet dreams, Mels."

The next morning when I entered the classroom and felt all eyes fall on me. I shifted uncomfortably, but continued my trek inside. I saw Danny and Delia sitting at the same place as yesterday. When they looked up and saw me, they smiled and waved. I knew that I would be okay with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. This week is my week of hell at school, so I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post at all.**

**Anyway, did anyone else enjoy the new episode?**

* * *

I mostly stayed out of trouble after that, at least as a child. Danny and Delia became my best friends after that first day. Apparently, Joey Harrison was known for bullying everyone in my class, so I was suddenly the hero. I even got a nickname that lasted through fifth grade, "Mighty Mel." I was surprised how quickly I fit in. Danny and Delia were kind enough not to spread the word that I was two years older than everyone.

Not surprisingly, I did well in school. I could easily do the math and science, but history was always my favorite. I think it was because of the stories Rory and Amy would tell me about pirates, Romans, and even van Gogh. There were a few times that I was offered to be moved into a more advanced class, but I always refused. I may have been two years older than the people I was in class with, but I always looked the same as them. Plus, they were my friends.

In all my childhood, I only saw Anthony fight with our parents once. And sadly it was over me. It must have been was I was around nine. I was starting to reach the point where I no longer needed bed time stories, but I loved the stories enough that I wanted to continue listening to them all. Rory and Amy had come over for dinner, as they usually did a few times every week. When it was my bed time, I went out to say good night to everyone, and asked my mother to tell me a story before I went to sleep.

"Which one do you want to hear?"

I thought about it for a moment. I heard many stories of Pond, the Roman, and the Raggedy Man, and I loved them all. I always thought Amy and Rory, and when I asked Anthony to tell me a specific story, him too, had named Pond after me. Except instead of the Roman, I would marry the Raggedy Man. He was nice, funny, smart, and if he was real, I wanted to marry him. I had told Amy that once, she told me I had to find him first. I heard about everything from the Atraxi to Venice vampires to hotels that show the people in it their worst fears. When I could not choose which story I turned to Anthony and Rory. "What are your favorite stories?"

"I like the one where they've have to decide between the two worlds," Rory answered, as he reached over to squeeze Amy's hand.

"That's a good one," I commented.

"My favorite has always been when they went to kill Hitler," Anthony answered.

"What? I haven't heard that one!" I answered excitedly. I thought I had heard all of their stories, and here was a brand new story!

"I like when they have to decide between the two worlds," Amy told me, ignoring Anthony and my comments.

"When did they see Hitler?" I repeated.

Anthony tried to answer, "When River Song-"

"Go get ready for bed," Amy interrupted. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Will you tell me the Hitler story?"

"Mels, go get ready for bed," Rory said sternly. I knew what that meant and immediately went to get ready. I wanted to know what was going on though, so I kept the door cracked so I could hear what they said.

"What's the big deal, Mom?" Anthony asked. "You had told me that story by the time I was her age."

"It's not the same," she sighed. "She can't know that story."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"It's hard to explain, Anthony. But just trust your mum on this. Melody can't know that story."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's something that we can't say. Especially with Melody around."

"She's in the other room!"

"You really think she's not listening?" Rory pointed out.

"I don't give a damn! There's something you're keeping from me and it has to do with my daughter!" Anthony yelled. "I'm her father; I have a right to know!"

"She's not your daughter!" Amy shouted back. "You adopted her! Just like we adopted you! _You_ have no biological relation to her."

Silence filled the air after Amy finished. My tears began to trickle down my face. I knew Amy was my mother and Rory was my father; but it hurt to think she did not consider my truly part of Anthony's family. He was as much a father to me at this point as Rory was.

Apparently, Amy realized what she said too, because the next thing out of her mouth was "Oh my God, Anthony, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean-"

"Don't," he answered sharply.

"Anthony," she tried again.

"Mom, sorry _Amy_, I just don't want to deal with this right now… I'm going to go for a walk."

"Anthony," Rory tried.

"Look, Dad, I know you're going to try to help the situation, but you'll always end up on her side. I just need to cool down. I'll see you later, if you're still here." After that I didn't hear anything until the door slam.

I heard sobbing from the other room, and Rory comforting my mother. I realized how hard this was on them, and that if I went in there, I could not be crying too. I wiped my eyes and put the best face on that I could. When I walked in, I saw exactly what I expected. My mother was crying on my father's shoulder and he was holding her close. I stood there for a second watching Amy weep over what she said but did not mean. Rory noticed me first.

"Melody, how long have you been standing there?"

I shrugged.

Amy untangled herself from Rory and turned to me. She opened her arms for a hug that I practically ran into. She whispered into my hair, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm so sorry."

"Do you really not think of Anthony as part of the family?" I asked. It was the first time any of us verbally stated we were related without going through Anthony.

Amy and Rory exchanged a look before she answered. "Of course he is. Anthony is just as much our child as you are. You know you're our daughter, right?"

I nodded. "I remember your pictures from the orphanage, and you shot at me."

"You did what?" Rory demanded from Amy.

"She was in the spacesuit. The same one we had just seen at Lake Silencio," Amy answered, and apparently it meant something to Rory. "Melody, I want you to know that your father and I love you very much, as does Anthony."

"Then why did you say that to him?"

"It's complicated. I was frustrated and took it out on him."

"Because he wanted you to tell me a story?"

"One that I can't tell you. You'll understand one day, I promise."

"Hey, Mels," Rory said, "why don't I tell you a story tonight so when Anthony comes back, he and your mum can talk?"

I nodded and he took my hand. He tucked me in and told me a story about the Roman on his way to Great Britain. When he finished, he kissed my head and told me quietly, "We all love you. We always have and we always will. All three of us."

"I love you, too, Father," I answered sleepily, before I rolled over and went to bed. It was the first time I called Rory 'Father'.

I don't know what else happened that night, but when I woke up, I found Anthony sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper just like every other morning. He greeted me as normal, and I didn't have the courage to ask about the night before. After that, no one ever spoke of that night again.

* * *

**So what did everyone think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, and reviewing this! You guys are amazing! I'm going to go ahead and warn you, this is going to be a bit of a sad scene, but don't hate me for it. It's Moffat's fault (isn't it always?). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, I own nothing of this and am not writing for profit. The characters you recognize from Doctor Who and whatever else is associated with it belong to people much smarter than me.**

* * *

Soon after that nigh came junior high and everyone's hormones went crazy. It was odd and a bit of a blessing that I started slightly later than everyone else; where everyone else started to develop at eleven or twelve; I didn't until I was thirteen or fourteen. Suddenly, many of the people I had known since I started school were starting to be all over each other. It was awkward; it was scary; and I was just as much of a victim. Boys were suddenly attractive, and that was a brand new feeling. Of course, that feeling only intensified through the years.

My first date and first kiss were both with Danny who grew up to be tall, dark, and awkwardly cute in seventh grade. Delia was a bit uncomfortable when I told, but not near as uncomfortable as I was when she told me about making it to third base junior year of high school. It's odd how uncomfortable how anything related to sex made me when I was a teenager; and I think my best friend as an adult in this regeneration brought me out of it a little, but more about that later.

At age seven, I promised Amy that I would stay out of trouble. And I did for a while, but it was so boring. I got into the usual teenage trouble. I partied on the weekends when I told Anthony I was going to be Delia's; I stole a few more things, but this time it was out of want, not necessity. Luckily, I was able to keep Amy, Rory, and Anthony unaware of the trouble. I appeared to be the good girl and excellent student like they wanted.

When I left for college, it was the first time I was alone since I had been found on the streets of Manhattan. Because of my great grades, I had been accepted into Stanford, and went there to study history. Amy and Rory kept on telling me I should be an archaeologist, and I was considering it. And in August, I moved into my dorm.

It went as I suspected it would; I went to class and was challenged a little, but not enough to keep me in on the weekend. I made friends with other students who frequented parties. I made out with boys and did a little experimenting, something I would never tell my parents or brother. I was good at avoiding the police, and when they did catch me, I was able to talk my way out of it easily enough. Amy, Anthony, and Rory only every saw the good grades I received.

It was odd how easily things came to me. When I was young, I had just assumed it was because I was slightly older than the other kids. Once I reached college, I realized I must be extraordinarily intelligent, though. No matter the subject, I instinctively knew the answers, and I know it must have annoyed my friends and colleagues; but it allowed me more freedom to do what I wanted.

By the time I graduated with a 4.0 GPA, I had decided to follow Amy and Rory's advice and go into archaeology. I wanted to take some time off from school before I did anything else, though; so I traveled the country and Canada for a few years. I visited many of the Native Americans sights, and even a few of the early American ones. They were too new for my taste, and I began to think about going overseas where they had more civilizations that were older than two centuries. The only problem I really had was how to pay for my trip over.

When I was twenty-six, though, I made the one of the worst phone calls of my life. I was sitting in my motel room a few years after I graduated, and decided to check in with Anthony, since I had not talked to anyone in my family for close to two months. I fell back onto the bed as I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Anthony answered and I immediately knew something was wrong. His voice was raw and shaky.

"Anthony, it's Melody. What's wrong?"

"Thank God," he sighed. "Mom and I were just wondering how to find you. You need to come back to New York as soon as you can."

I noticed he didn't say Rory's name and my heartbeat went into overtime. "Why? What's wrong with Rory?"

"He had a heart attack, Melody. The doctors say they don't know how much longer he'll last."

"I'll be there by tonight!" I swore.

"Do you need me to pick you up somewhere?"

"No, I can take a plane and grab a taxi when I get into town. Which hospital-"

"We don't know yet. I'll leave the name of the hospital at the apartment."

It cost me all of the money had I collected so far to go to Europe, but I got back to New York City by that night as I promised. I grabbed a cab at the airport, and immediately went back to the apartment where I grew up. Once I had the name, I rushed to the hospital and found my way to my biological father's room. When I was outside of his room, it suddenly hit me what might be happening. My father could be dead or dying. I felt the tears begin to weld up in my eyes. Like I did all those years ago when I heard Amy and Anthony fight, I put on the bravest face I could though, and walked into the hospital room.

It was sterile white with a couple of seats which were both occupied. There was only one bed, since Rory had worked at the hospital as a nurse; they had given him a single room at a fraction of the cost. I saw that he was hooked up to several machines and his heart was being monitored. It caused me to choke on a sob, making a small sound. It caused both Amy and Anthony to look away from the older man in the bed. "Melody."

"How is he?" I asked.

"We don't know," Anthony admitted. "No one has told us anything since I talked to you. They just say we have to wait to see."

"He'll be alright," I tried to comfort, but it even sounded forced to my ears.

"He always is," Amy said, though to no one in particular. "He's survived much worse than a heart attack before."

"Mom, those were just stories-"

"Anthony," I stopped him. Amy needed whatever hope she was clinging to right now. Any hope that he would make it out of this alive was a good thing.

"He'll be okay. He always is," she repeated.

"He's eighty-two, Mom. It's amazing you've both lived as long as you have."

Amy's head shot up and the tears began to leak from her eyes. "Oh my God… He's eighty-two. No, he can't be…"

I rushed over and put a comforting arm around her. She turned into me and I just held her for hours. Anthony would make sure we were okay, but he was having a hard time that his father was dying and I think if he had been forced into taking care of our crying mother, he would have broken down too. He needed space just as much as my mother needed comfort. The three of us stayed there all night, never exchanging one word. The doctor came in a couple times, but never told us anything new, and the nurses were no better. One nurse actually came in while we were sleeping, and ran out when I woke up and asked her how Rory was.

Finally, the next morning, the machine tracking Rory's heart rate flat lined. Anthony called for the doctors, and I held Amy back from running over to Rory's bedside. She fought against me, and just repeated herself over and over. "You can't leave me, Rory! You always come back! Always! In this together or not at all. Remember? That's what we said before we jumped off that god-damn building! We can get through this. _You_ can get through this. Please, don't leave me. Please, please…" she trailed off.

I began crying myself, tempted to let her go to spend his last few moments with him. Before I could let her go, though, the doctor called for the time of death. Eleven-thirty on November eleventh, nineteen-eighty-nine, Rory Arthur Williams died of complications of a heart attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here's the weekly chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. It belongs to BBC and whoever else.**

* * *

After Rory died, Amy seemed to lose the spark that she had always had. She seemed depressed and enjoying life less. Anthony and I were both worried about her to the point that I stayed in New York after Rory died to make sure that she was okay. I even lived with her after I stopped by to find her just looking through older pictures of Rory and me. It was odd to have this reversal of roles. But my mother had taken care of me when I had been growing up, and now it was time to return the favor. I tried to keep her busy by taking her to the park, the zoo, and wherever else I could think of, but it did not seem to help. Some days, it seemed as though she had almost given up the will to live. In a way, it reminded me of a story that she had told me growing up. Ironically, one of her and Rory's favorites.

Pond, the Roman, and Raggedy Man had been trapped by the Dream Lord in two worlds, one of Leadworth (where Pond was from) where she lived with the Roman, and one where they were still with the Raggedy Man. Pond had to figure out which was the dream world, and the only way she knew Leadworth was fake was because the Roman died and she knew that she could not live without him, so that world couldn't have been real. That was Amy without Rory.

I spent the next five years taking care of my mother with Anthony; we tried to help her accept my father's death. Anthony came over every night after work, and I took care of her during the day and go out looking for odd jobs at night. Some days she would try to put a good face and pretend she was okay, but other days she just did not want to do anything. I wondered if it was hell for Amy to live knowing she would never see the man she loved again.

One morning, I got back to the house after my shift ended. Amy was usually up when I got back, so I called out to her as usual. "Amy, I'm here."

I was surprised when there was no answer. I looked in the kitchen and den before I began to worry. I dropped my purse and went to Amy's bedroom. I swear I heard mumbling and then an odd sound, but when I opened the door, I saw her laying in bed, staring off into space.

"Amy?"

"Melody?" she muttered.

"It's me," I told her as I sat on the side of her bed and took her hand. "You didn't answer me when I called your name."

"I didn't hear you… Melody, it's almost time."

"Time for what?" I knew what, but I did not want to accept it. I had just lost my father a few years before, and I was not ready to lose her as well. Plus, I had always been closer to Amy than Rory.

"You're a brilliant girl, Mels. You know what. I'm going to see Rory again."

"No, Amy! You still have plenty of time. You just need to get out more and-"

"I've been around plenty in my life. It's time for me to rest."

"But I'm not ready for you to leave. Anthony's not ready for you to leave."

"You'll both be fine. Anthony has been taking care of himself for years; and I know what will happen to you. I always have." She squeezed my hand.

"I know you miss Rory, but what about me and Anthony? We'll miss you so much."

"Anthony will miss me. You still have years before you get there."

Her words stung. Did she really think that Anthony cared more for her than I did? I loved her more than anyone else in the world. She was my mother after all.

"There's a note," she told me, "in the top drawer of the dresser. It's for you. When I die, I need you to take it and read it."

"I will," I promised.

"There's another thing. Can you do something for me?"

"Of course, anything." How could I deprive my mother of her dying wish?

"Go to Leadworth. You need to be there 1996. Not before and you can't be late."

I nodded, feeling the tears begin to collect in my eyes. "I will."

"And always remember that your father and I love you."

"I will," I repeated and I kissed her hand, understanding this was goodbye.

"Melody? Look after him. You be a good girl, and you look after him."

"I will. I'll take care of him," I told her, assuming she was referring to Anthony. I didn't understand why I needed to look after him, but I would.

"He'll be lonely, but he'll never tell you. But he needs someone. He's always been there for us when he could, and we need to be there for him."

"I will."

"And please, don't blame him for anything. He's an idiot, but he's our idiot. Our brilliant idiot." I suddenly realized that we may not be talking about Anthony. Amy never would have called him an idiot.

"Who's an idiot?"

"My Raggedy Doctor," she smiled. And then with a sigh, she closed her eyes and her hand with limp.

"Amy?" I said alarmed, and when she didn't answer, I repeated myself. "Amy! Amelia Williams! Wake up! Don't do this on me!" I ran to the phone and called 911, who quickly sent an ambulance on its way.

On April nineteenth, nineteen- ninety-four, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams died in her bed holding my hand.

Anthony and I spent months going through our parents things, but neither of us could touch the bedroom until last. I was shaky when we entered the room. It was the last place I had talked to my mother, and I was not quite sure how to handle it.

"If this is too hard for you, Melody," Anthony tried, but I shook my head. This was something I had to do.

We spent the afternoon going through things in our parents' room, alternating between laughing and crying as we found the most ridiculous things. Finally, I pulled out a note that Amy had written specifically to me.

_Dear Melody,_

_If you're reading this, then I have finally died. I hope you and Anthony will not mourn me too long. You need to continue with your lives. You have such big things ahead._

_I don't know what I told you before I died, but I need you to understand something. When Rory called to tell me Anthony had adopted you, I could barely believe it. I thought I had had seen you for one of the last times after 1938. I can't tell you how or why you were there, spoilers, but just know that you must be in New York City in 1938. I know it sounds impossible, but I know you will do it when the time comes._

_I know we never truly discussed how you were Rory and my daughter. By now, you know about the Silence and a man known only as the Doctor. I know you think he is evil, and needs to be stopped, and I know nothing I say in this letter will change your mind. But know he is a good man. All those stories Rory and I used to tell you about Pond, the Roman, and the Raggedy Man; they were about our adventures with Doctor. The Raggedy Man you wanted to marry as a child is the Doctor you are ready to kill, and he's as amazing as he sounds._

_I need you to do two things for me, Melody. The first is to be in Leadworth in 1996. You can't be too much earlier and can't be late, either. It's important and you will be happy you did. You'll understand why you can't be too early once it happens._

_The second is that after you see me and Rory in 1938, I need you to tell Rory's father, Brian, what happened to us. Tell him the truth. You'll know why I keep bringing up 1938 by then, but that's all I can tell you. Spoilers. I know it will be hard, but it is worse not knowing what is happening. You are my proof of that._

_I guess I owe you an explanation of why Rory and I were not your legal guardians. When you were born, you were kidnapped from us by the Silence. They took you to the orphanage where you lived before you ran away, and before you regenerated. Yes, I know you can change your face; it's one of the many things that makes you special, and one day, you'll understand why you are the way you are. Just know that if we had a choice, you would have grown up alongside Anthony. _

_Rory and I always loved you, Mels, and you need to be strong now. Your adventure is just beginning. You will learn soon enough that time can be manipulated. I know now that I will never see you again, but do not mourn me. You haven't seen the last of Rory and me._

_Please stay safe. I would tell you to stay out of trouble, but I know that you won't. Rory and I always have known you were out there breaking the rules, but please be careful._

_Love always and forever,_

_Mother_

Two months later, I took the inheritance that Amy left me and bought a one-way place ticket to the United Kingdom, where I would spend time until 1996 when the next chapter of my life would begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, because Melody is about to make a new friend. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and you'll see why. :)**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. ****Anyway, I don't own anything that you recognize it. **

* * *

I was almost thirty-one when I made it to Cardiff, Wales in nineteen-ninety-four. I had said my goodbyes to Anthony and told him that I would come visit him when I had the money, or he could come visit me at some point. Sadly, that was the last time I saw him as Melody Pond.

When I arrived in Cardiff, I immediately checked into a motel where I figured I would stay until I could find something to do. I had filled out the appropriate documents to work and go to school in Great Britain, figuring I would be here for a while. But what was a girl to do with a history degree and no doctorate. I considered trying to get my doctorate a few times while in New York, but family was more important. Here though, there was nothing to stop me.

Again, though, fate had a different plan for me. I was walking to the university one late afternoon using a shortcut someone had told me about at the front desk of my motel. It was eerie how isolated the route was, because I was halfway there and had not seen another soul. I was in the process of walking down an alley that was particularly dark when I saw something that should have scared me more than it did. It had brownish grey skin and looked completely bald. It's eyes were very sunken into and all four of its canine teeth were long and sharp. It was dressed as any person would be though, despite the unusual face. When it saw me though, it got this look of a hunter and I swear it smiled, or at least it's equivalent. It began to run towards me and out of instinct, I began to run. I tried to run into a populated area, but I was so lost in this dark back alleys, I only knew the way I was told. I kept trying to run towards sounds of Cardiff streets, but the thing continued to follow me. Finally I made a turn that should have been deadly. It was a dead end that I thought connected to the other side of the block. When I turned around to get out, it had cornered me in. I thought through what I might have on me, but a wallet and keys was not going to be very helpful.

Then a black SVU pulled up at the open end of the alley. A man, maybe thirty-five or forty jumped out of the driver's seat. He was fairly tall with dark hair. He had a pretty face, and as long as he wasn't an idiot, I could probably get us both out of this alive. I have to admit, though, I thought the long coat was a bit much. He had something in his hand, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Careful," I shouted. "He's not human."

The man looked up and gave a brilliant smile. "An American, huh?" he laughed, his own accent his own also from the US. "Nice to know the colonies still visit."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think that's the most important thing to be talking about right now," I told him sharply. The beast had stopped its advance towards me and was now looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Right, sorry. Hey, ugly, why don't you come after me instead?" he taunted the thing.

The thing made some type of growling noise before he rushed over to the man. I took it as a chance to get out of the alley. I saw I giant piece of plywood as I was escaping and felt the need to this man who had probably saved me; well, at least from changing my face again. I snuck up behind the alien and hit it over the head with the plywood. It just turned around and looked at me, and I was suddenly the primary target again.

"You shouldn't have done that," the man told me. He seemed to rush around the thing to join me. I finally say he had a spray can in his hand, and when the creature got too close to us, he began to spray whatever was in the can on it. The creature began to back away, but the man followed it with the spray. After about fifteen seconds of this, the alien just ran out of the alley way.

"Well, that was interesting," I said after a minute. "Thanks for coming when you did. I'm not sure if I would have made it otherwise."

"Sorry, I wasn't here sooner. Are you okay?" he asked. He was just as attractive up close as he was at a distance.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that thing?" I knew it was an alien, but I knew it was not a Time Lord like the Doctor or part of the Silence. And those were the only other species I knew.

"Don't worry about it-"

"Oh, that's not going to happen," I told him immediately. "You had the spray that affected it, so I'm betting this wasn't the first time you've face them which means you have a name for it."

"Weevil. I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Harkness," he told me while sticking out his hand. Somehow he had managed to introduce himself in a straightforward manner, but still flirty with me.

"Melody Pond," I told him shaking his hand.

"Well, Melody, what would you say to having dinner with me tonight?"

"I barely know you. You could be a murderer for all I know," I pointed out.

"If I was a murderer, wouldn't I have just let the Weevil kill you?"

"Not if you're a psychopath," I told him. I doubted he was, considering I was good at spotting them. After all, it takes one to know one. Whenever I thought of the Doctor, I began planning more and more ways to kill. I knew in the end, it would depend more on when I saw him than anything. I had always put on the innocent face for my family, since I knew my mother and father had at least travelled with him and still cared for him, I never truly let them know how much I disliked the Doctor. It didn't come up much, though, so we never talked about it. I actually didn't think about it much over the past twenty-five years; I had still been trying to prepare myself for what would eventually need to happen. But as I was getting older, I was realizing the time was approaching.

"I'm not a psychopath," Jack promised. "Come on, one drink. I promise to behave myself."

I smiled, and agreed, deciding to just go to the university the next day. Jack drove me to a nice Italian restaurant, since it was getting late enough for dinner. It was odd how quickly the time passed by us, and I could not tell anyone how many drinks I had that night. We arrived a little after five, and we finished dinner by seven. Jack then took me to a nearby bar.

I was amazed by Jack. He was smart, funny, kind, and the man could flirt. Within those first few hours, I swear I must have heard a couple hundred innuendos, and they were definitely not all directed towards me, just about three-fourths. Our male waiter, the female bartender, the couple sitting behind me, everyone he talked to were all victims to his flirting too. It was almost funny.

Jack asked me a lot of questions about me, and about nine o'clock, I realized I had basically told him my life story, excluding the regeneration and the Doctor, and still knew next to nothing about him. So, as I finished a story about me in college. "So, now you've heard about me, where did you grow up Jack?"

"No place you've ever heard," he assured me.

"Try me. I told you travelled after I graduated from college," I pushed.

"Boeshane Peninsula." He was right I had never heard of it.

"Where's that?"

"It's hard to explain. You know, you never told me why you were in Cardiff," he said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to do something for my mother. It was a dying wish. But I want to know more about," I yawned before I finished, "you."

"You're getting tired, Melody. Why don't you let me take you back to your house and we can finish this conversation tomorrow?" he offered.

Normally, I would have protested, but I was suddenly exhausted and felt like I could barely move. "Let's go."

On the way back to his car, he asked me how good I was at remembering numbers. When I admitted I was pretty good, he told me his. "Call me tomorrow if you want to see me again."

"I will," I promised.

I don't remember much until the next morning. When I woke up it was about three hours later than when I usually did. I got ready for the day, and remembered Jack wanted me to call him if I wanted to see him again. Since his number was still in my head, I figured I would go ahead and do it. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Jack? It's Melody Pond." There was a silence, and I could tell he was not really expecting me to call him. Well, that was awkward. I decided to take the hint and put the ball in his court. "Look, if this is a bad time, I can give you my number and you can call me back when you have time."

"No, uh, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting… I'm sorry, Melody. Um, can we meet for lunch?" he asked, still clearly confused and hiding something.

"Sure."

That afternoon we met again. He beat me to the small pizza place by the pier. It was a little hole in the wall restaurant with red walls and green cushioned seats. When I entered his eyes were not warm like the night before, but calculating. It concerned me, because I thought we would at least be friends; and judging by the look on his face, that currently wasn't going to happen.

"Good afternoon, Jack," I greeted.

"Melody," he answered.

I sat down across from him, waiting for some explanation of his cold demeanor, but there was more awkward silence. Finally, my impatience got the best of me, and I demanded, "What's wrong?"

"You were born in Florida?" he asked in response.

The question startled me. I had not actually said I was born there, just that I remembered the orphanage because I was taken from my parents who I was later reunited with in New York City. But it was easier going with his story than explain about being kidnapped and born in a different solar system in the future. "Yes. You decided that you have a problem with Florida girls?"

"And you're sure that your parents are really your parents?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered, suddenly very annoyed. He was suddenly questioning my story, and I had been almost completely honest with him. "Why? What aren't you telling me?"

"How did we meet?"

"What? I'm answering your questions, Jack. I think you should be answering mine."

"You don't remember."

I glared at him. I was, and still am, proud of my abilities, and I had always had an extraordinary memory and mind. I was not going to let Jack think any less of me in that aspect. "I was walking to the university when I was attacked by a creature you called a weevil. You showed up and saved fought him with my attempt to help. You proceeded to ask me to dinner, and we went to a small Italian restaurant, and then we headed to a small bar, until I almost fell asleep. You took me home and gave me your number. Now, why are you asking me all of these ridiculous questions?"

"Did you finish your last drink last night?"

I sat there for a minute, really starting to want to slap Jack. "I'm not answering anymore of your questions until you start answering mine," I told him, crossing my arms.

We sat there glaring at each other. The waiters must have realized that we were not ready to eat, but I saw several of them watching us. I think they were waiting to see if they would need to separate us. Jack did something that none of us expected though.

"Melody Pond, I'm arresting you for trespassing." He pulled out handcuffs and arrested me.

"_What?_" I could not believe what he was doing. Honestly, I had not done anything or even gone somewhere I wasn't supposed to. "Where on earth have I gone that I trespassed?"

Jack of course continued with his vow of silence, which pissed me off to no end. He dragged me out of the restaurant, but instead of taking back towards town, he started directing me towards the pier. We passed several people, but whenever someone gave us a second look, Jack would flash some official looking badge. At one point, I thought he was going to push me into the water handcuffed. Then again, I knew I could easily break the handcuffs, but I did not want to bring more attention to myself than already done.

We entered a small building that was marked a tourist information shop by the pier. It opened to a small room with a single desk and the most modern computer I had seen at the time, then again, it was July of nineteen-ninety-three. Jack went behind the desk and did something, revealing a passage into another room. When we entered, I was astonished to see an incredibly large room with many machines about. There were several halls that shot off from the main room.

There was a man sitting at a computer. He was probably around thirty-five with shorter blond hair. He saw Jack enter with me, and immediately stood up. "What the hell, Jack? No one is supposed to know about us!"

"I know, Alex. I have been here a bit longer than you, remember? She's a prisoner."

"One that wants to know what's going on," I demanded.

"Torchwood doesn't take human prisoners!" Jack scoffed at his colleagues words. Alex glanced at me, and then back at Jack before asking, "What's going on?"

"Remember the girl I told you about yesterday with the weevil?"

"This is her?" Alex guessed.

"Yes, I am. And I do have a name," I reminded them. "It's Melody."

The two men continued to be infuriating, and ignoring me however. "You didn't give her a Retcon pill?"

"Of course I did, but it clearly didn't take."

"I'm sorry, you gave me _what?_" I interrupted. I had taken unknown substances from strangers before, but I liked to be aware when I was taking them.

Jack finally decided to answer my question, "It's a pill that causes amnesia."

"We can't have half the city knowing about weevils, now can we?" Alex added.

"But I remember."

"Exactly why you're here," Jack informed me. "That pill can alter any human mind."

"You think I'm an alien? Like an outer space alien?" I was completely shocked. I mean yes, I was not born on earth, but they did not need to know that. Both of my parents were human, and I was just a special human. "That's ridiculous! I'm human. Do you need to take my DNA?" I knew it was a newer process and was not sure if they would be able to, but I thought I would at least jerk their chains a little.

"We've got a machine that does it in the other room," Alex said, as if it were nothing.

I spent the next few hours allowing them to take DNA samples and stuck in a cell. I spent a good part of that time wondering more about what this Torchwood place was. Clearly, they did something with hunting aliens. Maybe once they realized I was human they would be able to help me track down the Doctor. He was an alien after all.

Finally, Jack came and opened my cell without a word. I immediately reacted and slapped him across the face.

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yes, you do," I agreed. "I take it that I am human after all."

"Yes. I'm sorry," he said. He was about to continue, but I cut him off.

"Don't even try, Jack. You had no right to arrest me under false pretenses. I'm just as human as you!"

"I'm sor-"

"Oh, trust me, you're not sorry yet. Wait until I tell someone at the UN that the British police arrested me for being an alien. You won't-"

"Jack," another voice entered. I recognized it as the other man, Alex. "You were supposed to be offering her a job here. Not pissing her off more."

I froze. I needed a job, but I'm not sure if working with Jack would be in his best interest, because I had no problem pointing a gun at him right now. But on the other hand, I could wait to get my doctorate in archeology until after I killed the Doctor. And this way, I would not have to inform anyone else on the team about the menace who had been travelling earth for God knows how long. I could actually find him and kill him under the protection of my job. I could figure out what to do in a year and a half when I needed to be in Leadworth, but otherwise, this job seemed perfect for me.

"What do you say, Melody?" Jack asked softly.

"Why do you want to give me a job?" I questioned. I had no training, but something had caused them to think I would be a good member of the team.

"Two things," Alex started. "One, we've never had someone's memory survive the Retcon pill, so you're obviously gifted intellectually."

"4.0 from Stanford isn't shabby," Jack commented.

"And the second reason?" I prodded.

"You bent my handcuffs." I couldn't help but smile. I might have been pulling on them a little, but I was only trying to make them more comfortable.

"You got some muscle, Melody Pond. Torchwood is always looking for smart, strong people. Heaven help us in why we hired Jack," Alex said, and I smiled.

Jack turned to him. "You know why."

"Yeah, yeah. But what do you say? Wanna fight aliens with us?"

I smiled, again thinking of the Doctor. "I'm in."

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm not going to be able to post this tomorrow, so here's the next chapter. I don't own anything.**

* * *

They sent me home and ordered me to come back into work the next day to learn more about this mysterious Torchwood. As it turns out, the organization was actually created by Queen Victoria in order to keep aliens out of Britain. I had no problem with this, especially when I found out that the Doctor was the cause. It meant that Torchwood was extremely interesting on finding him. They even had a picture of the man the queen had met. One of the men had apparently been a great artist and drawn a picture of the Doctor and the woman he was travelling with. It surprised me at first because it was different than the man I had seen in Florida. He had a smaller jaw and instead of floppy hair, it was darker and spiked up. And I must say, from the little I remembered of the Doctor in Florida, the one the queen met had a much better sense of style.

I also realized that first day that I knew how to shoot a gun. I imagine the Silence taught me a lot that was not aware of; after all, they were able to wipe themselves from most memory. It was a nice surprise to me, and an even scarier one to Jack. Oh, he knew I was still angry with him for arresting me.

What made it even better was when Alex, who happened to be the leader of Torchwood, assigned Jack and I to be partners after about a week. By that point, I was not as angry at Jack, and he had been the one in charge of showing me the ropes, but I still gave him a hard time. I had been at Torchwood for about two weeks when Jack and I were left alone in the hub. We were definitely friends again by this point, and we had already been mistaken as a couple once while out on a mission which had caused several more flirtatious comments than usual from him. But this day was slightly different, because I made a promise that it would take me a while to keep.

"You know, Melody," he said randomly between bites, "you gave me your whole life story that first night and I still can't figure out why the amnesia pill didn't work on you. You're a normal girl from America, so what in your head gave you the ability to prevent the amnesia from setting in? I've seen people outsmart it before, but never remember everything in such perfect detail."

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm smarter than your average person; maybe I'm smarter than your pill too."

"Apparently. If you ever come up with a reason, though, you better hunt me down and tell me."

"Yes, sir," I told him with a mockingly salute.

"At easy, soldier," he laughed, glancing down.

"Yes, sir," I continued, saluting him again.

"Oh, yeah. You too, Melody." I playfully slapped his arm for that one.

We then got a signal that weevils were acting up again and our lunch was cut short. It was a typical fight, and now that I was armed with a gun and the anti-weevil spray, I was much better at defeating them. There were times, even after two weeks, I would tell Jack to get out of my way because I was so skilled at beating them. It was probably left over from whatever training I had forgotten about with the Silence. At the end of two months I could take down a pack of thirty weevils within two minutes, single handed. Jack kept telling me that he was never going to piss me off again, because now I would probably kill him. I'd always slap him and tell him if I was going to kill when I was angry, I would have done it when he arrested me. It just wouldn't have been with a gun.

And then there were all of the alien gadgets that Torchwood had confiscated. For some reason, I was particularly good at figuring out how each of them worked and what they did, which the rest of the team was very appreciative of. It was funny; Jack was the other person who was really good at figuring out how to work things. Alex made a joke that we were the perfect partners, because I wouldn't take his crap and he wouldn't take mine. We both loved to shoot things, though Jack always made me ask questions first. And the rest of the team's favorite, we both had the American accent.

Jack and I by 1994 were best friends, both who did nothing besides work it felt like. We usually ended up volunteering for the night shift, and that actually was where we parted ways for the final time. It was one night in October of 1995 when we went on our final mission. It was supposed to be a simple weevil control. When we got to the location, we saw about six weevils congregated around what looked to be a dead dog's carcass. One thing I had learned quickly about weevils is that they will eat just about anything.

"Ready for this?" Jack asked as he grabbed his things.

"Always." I smiled wickedly. Torchwood had definitely brought out my love for shooting.

As soon as we got out, it all becomes a blur. I was fighting a couple of them when I saw something I had not seen before, one was immune to the anti-weevil spray. And of course it had to be the one that had gotten a hold of a gun. It seemed to be trying to blend in, but staying out of harm's. I couldn't risk it shooting and hitting one of us. Jack would die, and I didn't want to have to explain how I changed my appearance. As soon as we had the other five under control, I figured it was safe to tell him.

"Jack, one's left. He's immune to the spray and-"

"Has a gun," he finished. "I know, I saw. He's all yours to-"

Jack was suddenly falling to the ground. "Jack!" I ran over to his body and saw the blood beginning to stain his shirt. "Jack!" I yelled, and I tore his shirt open and tried to stop the blood from flowing out. I ripped his shirt and tried to use it as a bandage, but the bleeding had already stopped. I felt for his pulse and found nothing. "Jack, don't you go dying on me!"

At least until I felt a piercing feeling go through my back. That damn weevil shot me! As my last act as Melody Pond, I fired my gun and killed the weevil where it stood. I felt the regeneration begin and all I could think of was how I would be able to get to Amy and Rory. What if Torchwood arrested me again? I would have to fight to get out, despite being human.

When I felt the pain subside a little, I quickly realized I was smaller because I was drowning in my clothes. When I looked at my hands, all I could say was, "Oh my God. Oh. My. GOD!" They were small, but more importantly, they were black. That was brand new look. I started feeling my head and I could feel that my hair was thicker. I looked down at my body and instantly realized that I was a child again, because all of the curves I developed years ago were suddenly gone. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I couldn't quite tell how old I was, but I had a fear that I looked like I was only five or six again.

I was a little grateful that I had worn a longer shirt, because I simply stepped out of my jeans and it looked like I was wearing a dress, and proceeded to do the same with my shoes. I sent a small thanks to whomever that Jack rarely seemed to notice my wardrobe. It hit my again that my best friend, Jack Harkness, was dead. I was attempting (but failing) to hold back my tears when I heard someone go into a coughing fit. A coughing fit I had heard before.

I turned around to see Jack sitting up, coughing out a lung. I couldn't help but laugh and run over to him. I hugged him as tightly as I could, just happy he was alive. I felt him tentatively hold me back and pat my back. "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

I felt my heartbreak a little. Yes, I had wanted Jack to not ask how I changed, but I now realized that he did not recognize me at all. But I had to answer. "Yeah… I thought you were dead."

"Nah, just pretending."

"You didn't have a pulse!" I argued.

"How old are you?" he asked, clearly concerned that someone as young as I looked knew how to look at a pulse.

"How old do I look?" I challenged, hoping he could define my age.

"Five," he guessed.

"Good guess."

"Where are your parents?" I froze. Jack knew Amy and Rory were dead. But I was no longer the Melody he knew.

"They died…"

"Who do you live with then?"

"No one."

We sat there for a minute, before Jack started glancing around. "Have you seen a woman around here? She looks around my age, red hair?"

I react immediately by shaking my head. It would be easier if Melody Pond was dead for Jack, then to try to help him understand regeneration. "No, that ugly thing took her after it shot her."

I saw Jack's usually relaxed face begin to tense up. He stood up and went over to the wall, and I took the opportunity to grab the weevil's gun. I turned to look at Jack when I heard two hard things hit each other; Jack had punched the wall. I knew it was out of grief, and it took everything I could not to go look over at his hand.

"You'll break your hand doing that," I told him.

"Just be quiet for a moment, please," he snapped back. He sat there for a moment. His arm was against the wall and his head on top of that, staring at the ground. Finally, he sighed and said, "Okay, kid, I'm going to take you to social services."

"No!" I still remembered the orphanage in Florida and how the Silence were in control of my life back then. I knew I didn't remember seeing them since before nineteen-seventy, but I did not want to risk it.

"Hey, they're some really nice people there," he assured me.

"You can't make me go!"

He raised an eyebrow and I knew exactly what Jack was thinking. I started to back away, but not fast enough. He grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, taking me over to the car. I of course was kicking and screaming the entire time, though I made sure to hold onto the gun. I wasn't going to use it, but it was a good thing to have on me. The time it took him to get to his side of the car after setting me in the passenger seat, I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and the only non-weevil fighting thing from Torchwood I had in my purse, Judas Tree Poison lipstick. Alex had given it to me as a joke, saying I should use it on Jack. I never would do that to him. Though, apparently he could survive a gunshot. Once he was in the car, Jack drove straight to the police.

"I thought you said social services, not the police."

"I can't risk you having a parent. Every parent wants to know their kid is safe."

"You sound like you have kids," I tried to joke.

"I do. And I haven't seen her in a while," he answered, and my jaw dropped. Jack had a kid that I had no idea about. I should have known that.

"How old is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jack gave a weak smile, and I rolled my eyes.

We got out of the car, and walked inside the building. Jack led me somewhere in the building, and I just followed, realizing it would be easier getting away from the cops than Jack. Finally, took me into a room that was filled with police. Jack took me over to one of the desks where a male, no more than thirty years old. He was lanky with brown hair and looked a little tired. I couldn't blame him, it was nearing on two o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, I found a kid. She says she lives alone."

The man looked up and back and forth between me and Jack. His gaze finally fell on me. "Do you know this man?"

For a brief moment, I considered saying yes. But I couldn't do that to Jack. Give him the impossible task of how the five year old knows him though he only met her that night. "No."

"Okay, Donaldson," he called out, and another officer over to the desk. "I want you to take this girl and see if you can find anything out about her. I'm going to get this guy's info."

Donaldson took my hand and led me out of the room, again. I waited until we were far enough away from Jack before I just turned a corner that Donaldson didn't. I followed that hallway until it came to a door that said exit, and I slipped out of it.

I realized that I couldn't use any of my cards, but I could withdraw money, and use the cash. I went to the nearest ATM and took out one thousand pounds before heading to the nearest bus stop to go to my flat. Unfortunately, once I got to my flat, I realized my keys were still in Jack's car, so I had to pick my own lock. But I got in after about two minutes and went looking through my stuff. Most of my clothes were now useless, but there were some sentimental things, like the letter Amy had written me and a few things from my life in New York. I stuck those in a bag along with gun I had picked up and some personal hygiene things. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in my flat more than a few hours, because my team at Torchwood would come by to pick it up. I had mentioned to Jack and Alex before that if something ever happened to me, to let Anthony know what happened unless I said differently. I took an extra bag because I knew I would have to go get clothes the next day, and then find another place to stay. I had considered staying in Cardiff, but it would be hard to not go see Torchwood that way. That really only left Leadworth, and Amy implied I had something big happen to me before I showed up. I can't think of anything bigger than changing my face. That meant I was going to see my parents again.

* * *

**We'll that's a wrap for Melody Pond, and on to the next body. And don't worry, you'll see Jack again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, fun fact, the season 5 finale (Big Bang) has two meanings, one that only Moffat knew at that time. Let's just remember that Amy and Rory went onto the TARDIS on their wedding night. (If you don't understand, then you have a very innocent mind.) And to make it even better, it's not until season 6 that House gets rid of Amy and Rory's bedroom that they ask the Doctor for their room not to include bunkbeds... You guys think I should have River figure out any of this out?**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

I was surprised how easily it was to get to Leadworth for a small girl. The bus driver barely gave me a second glance when I got on the bus with the suitcase that was twice as big as I was. I had no idea where I was going when I got there. I had no idea how old Amy and Rory were going to be when I got there, because time was not a linear factor in our lives. Obviously, old enough to remember me, but that could be anywhere from age four and up.

When I finally got off the bus after four hours, I had no clue which way to turn. It was nothing like New York or Cardiff. It was so _small_. I was used to bustling streets and constant noise. When I got off the bus, I heard these crickets. I had never heard the crickets to this extent before, but it was so quiet in Leadworth. When I gathered my bags, I decided to try to find a place to hide out. Of course, about ten minutes after wandering around, I saw something I was really hoping not to: the police. And unfortunately, they saw me, too.

One of them, a tall man who was on the heavier side, came over to me and knelt down to my height. He looked to be around Anthony's age, and had brown eyes and graying hair. "Hey, what are you doing out so late?"

"I wanted to go exploring," I told him.

"Where are your parents?" the other one, a lean, young man, asked.

"They're at home," I told them honestly. Of course, I had no idea how old they were or where they lived.

"Where's that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What are your mummy and daddy's names?"

I thought about not telling them Amy and Rory's name, but then I realized that they would at least be able to take me to them. "Amy and Rory Williams."

The two cops looked at each other and then back at me. They both looked extremely confused. Finally the younger one said, "Rory is the son of my friend, Brian. He's just a kid."

My heart sank a little. My parents weren't going to have a clue who I was, because I had not even been born yet. So why had Amy instructed me to come here now? It was a mystery, and I loved a good mystery.

"Is this a game between you and your friends?" the older one asked.

I did all I could think of, I nodded.

"Can you tell us who your mummy and daddy really are?" the younger one asked.

"No," I answered. "My mum died a couple years ago."

The two cops looked at each other and I knew where I was going. Back to an orphanage.

It was nicer than Greystark Orphanage, where I had grown up. It was actually a home. It was built of brick and had a bright red door. The older of the two cops went and knocked on it. A woman with straight brown hair with matching eyes and a lean body opened the door. She was probably a few years younger than the older cop.

"Hello, officer."

"Chris, we found a little girl. She says her parents are dead; we were wondering if she was one of yours." He moved aside so they woman could see me. I shuffled my feet a little, not really wanting to be taken in. I had lived on the streets of New York and had survived; I'm sure Leadworth would be easy to handle. However, looking like a child has several drawbacks, like not being able to choose what happens.

I'm not quite sure how it happened, but somehow I was suddenly left with Christine Smith and the three other orphans who all happened to be boys who were about seven to thirteen years old, Ross, Marth, and Don. I didn't leave this house for the first week, partially because I was stubborn. I did learn a lot about the people I was to be living with. Chris, as she preferred to be called, was a kind woman who definitely was unique. She was stern and definitely had something lurking in her past. At the same time, however, she was light hearted and lovable. It was an interesting combination. Ross was the youngest at age seven. His curly blond hair was always everywhere. He was extremely close to Chris, and had a habit of following Chris around the house helping her with chores. He was very naïve, but was probably Chris' favorite of us. Marth was in the middle of boys at age ten. He had darker skin and hair, and was very quick in both intelligence and physically. He was happy to be here, and I took it that he came from a broken home. So peace within the household was a key component for him that we all tried to keep. And then there was Don, who was thirteen. He was quite honestly a stubborn, smart ass, and had no problem arguing with Chris. It was hard to figure out who won half the time. His brownish-red hair reminded me a lot of the hair that I had possessed before I became this young child.

It was the first Sunday night I was living with Chris and the boys, and we were sitting down to dinner when Chris said something that had not even crossed my mind. "So, you all ready to go to school tomorrow?"

The boys all grumbled, as any child would. I on the other hand was in shock. I looked like a five year old, and that meant I would be reliving elementary school. And worse, junior high and high school eventually. Oh, this was not going to be good.

"I don't have a school," I pointed out with a bit of attitude.

"Don't be silly, dear. You're going to go to school, too. They have beginning classes."

"I don't want to go," I said shortly.

The three boys looked at me and then Chris. Don had a smirk and must have thought it funny the little girl wasn't going to give in easily to Chris' demands.

"You don't have a choice, Melody. Don't you want to learn about the world?"

"I bet I know more than you," I answered.

"Melody," she said, warning me to drop or suffer the consequences. I never know when to quit though.

"What? I've been through more than most people."

"But that's not education."

"Depends on what you consider an education." Was Stanford considered an education?

"Melody, this is not up for discussion."

"And here we are discussing it."

"You're going to school. It is very important for your future. You want one of those, right?"

"I know I have a future," I answered as I leaned back in my chair. I knew my mother and father knew me later in my life. Therefore, I had a future.

"Do you have to test my patience?"

"Yes," I answered shortly. I wasn't child, despite my appearance, but everyone thought I was. It was annoying, and I was willing to fight for my independence.

"Just go to your room," she told me. "I will drag you into the classroom if I need to in the morning."

"Fine," I pouted. I stomped up to room and slammed the door to my room. Once I was in there I began to attack my pillow out of frustration. It was odd how much more violent this version of me was. I knew I loved to shoot, but not it was more about finding the best way to destroy the opponent. I was curious if that meant this would be the body I was in when I finally killed the Doctor. I didn't think it would be too long now, and I needed to be ready. After all, I was a trained psychopath with one purpose.

The next morning I got up early and got ready for school. I knew Chris was trying to help me last night, so I went to apologize to her as well. She graciously accepted it and asked if I wanted a ride to my first day of school, which I agreed to. Ross, Marth, and I were still in primary school, so she took the three of us while Don was still waking up. Chris actually came in with me, since I had to go through the official whatever to get me into school. The only slight problem we had was with my last name. I couldn't use Pond or Williams, because I did not want people looking towards my parents and their families for answers over this new girl who didn't even have the same color skin as them. So, I pulled out a name that I had read somewhere.

I walked into the classroom with a new name, Melody Zucker.

My teacher, Mrs. Lambert, smiled when I walked into the room, and saw a bunch of kids staring me. It was odd how unnerving it was, especially considering what all I had faced while working with Torchwood. So, I decided to not let it show.

"Everyone," Mrs. Lambert started, "we have a new student. This is Melody Zucker. Everyone say hello."

The entire class spoke in unison, "Hi, Melody."

"Hello," I answered.

"There's an empty seat next to Amelia."

I looked around the room and saw one empty seat next to a small red-headed girl. I walked over and took it, before asking, "Are you Amelia?"

The girl turned around and stuck out her hand. She answered in a Scottish accent that I was familiar with, "Yeah, I'm Amelia Pond."

I suddenly realized I was sitting next to my mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything! It's all other people's concepts. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

"Amy?" I breathed back, a bit surprised.

"Amelia," she corrected in her Scottish accent..

"Amelia," I repeated, still a bit in a daze. "Nice to meet you. I'm Melody, but everyone calls me Mels. Well, my family used to."

"Mels, I like that," she smiled.

At recess, my life became even more interesting. Amy (or should I say Amelia?) had decided that we would become friends, so we would play together at recess. We had been outside maybe five minutes, when this small little boy with light brown hair with a red tinge that was shaped in an awful bowl cut literally ran into Amy and fell down. He was wearing a button up shirt. Definitely a dweeb.

"Watch where you're going!" she told him as she helped him up.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked. He might have been dorky looking, but he was still a little kid. I hated seeing kids in trouble.

"Some of the older kids were making fun of my hair, so I was running from them."

"They were picking on you?" Amelia clarified. The dweeb nodded. "Who were they?"

"I think his name Kyle."

"Mels, I'll be right back," she told me, and I couldn't help but laugh. There was no way I was letting my mother who was currently younger than me go fight some bully for this kid, at least, not alone.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let the only friend I've made today go fight someone alone."

"Someone has to stay and watch him," she told me, nodding her head towards the boy.

"You can't go and fight them!" he told Amy.

"Clearly _you_ can't," she told him. I gave a small smile. "Mels, please, trust me on this."

"You stay here with him, and I'll go fight them," I proposed, but let's just say I got my stubbornness from my mother.

"Fine, you can come with me."

"I'm coming too, then," the boy said. "I can let girls get hit because of me."

Amy and I both rolled our eyes. He can't defend himself, but apparently he could defend the two of us. There was some broken logic for you. "Fine."

We began walking in the direction this boy had come from, until he stopped and pointed to a boy who was maybe in the third or fourth grade. This kid, Kyle, outweighed the dweeb fifty pounds easily. He apparently saw the boy accompanying Amy and I decided to make more jabs at him for his couple of friends' entertainment.

"Hey, it's coconut head!"

"Leave him alone," Amy shouted back at them. Kyle tried to make a more intimidating pose by standing up straighter. It failed.

"What you need a girl to stand for you?"

"No!" the smaller boy called back. "I just don't like fighting."

"I don't mind fighting," I told them all.

"Me either. And who do you think everyone is going to believe. You or the three of us?"

"I've got witnesses, dummy," he told her indicating his group of friends, and I was half tempted to go kick his ass then and there. My mother beat me to it, however.

Amy kicked him in the gut, and he immediately doubled over in pain. "Leave me and my friends alone. Got it?" she asked.

"Amelia Pond!" Mrs. Lambert said. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said with as much innocence as she could.

"We do not hit in this school! Headmaster's office, now."

"Mrs. Lambert, Amelia was just defending me!" the little boy told her. "Kyle is the one who should be in trouble."

"She still shouldn't have hit him. Those are the rules."

"But verbal abuse is fine?" I questioned right back.

"Melody, this is your first day here. It would be best for you to stay out of trouble."

"I'm not letting Amelia get in trouble for helping someone out. Especially when Kyle was picking on him in front of us."

"You should have come and told one of the teachers," she told us.

"So you could try to get them to talk about it. How often does that really work?"

"You should be quiet," the small boy told me.

"Amelia, please escort Melody to the headmaster's office with you." I saw that Kyle kid beginning to smirk and I really wanted to go punch him square in the jaw. I may look five, but I could have taken him down without a problem.

"But Mrs. Lambert," the boy tried again, "it's not their fault!"

"You're beginning to try my patience too," she warned him. She then turned to us and asked, "Why aren't you on your way to the principal's office?"

Amy rolled her eyes and told me to follow her which I did. She led me into the school building and down several of the hallways, until we were outside a festive door that read 'Jason Kline Headmaster.' She knocked and then walked in. "Hi, Ms. Nelson," she said. There was a woman sitting behind the desk, I assume a secretary. She looked to be about my age, my _real_ age that is with bleach blond hair and was a little too perky. The room was rather small and there were four chairs across from the secretary's desk. There was another door on the opposite side, which lead to the headmaster.

"Hello, Amelia. What is it today?"

"I punched a bully."

"Amelia, what are we going to do with you?"

"Let me go without seeing the headmaster," she tried.

Ms. Nelson smiled and shook her head. "Take a seat. And you're Melody Zucker?"

"Yeah, I talked back to Mrs. Lambert."

"Okay, I'll let Mr. Kline know you're here." She stood up and walked through the other door.

Amy and I sat there for a minute. I was contemplating the irony of my mother sitting with me in the headmaster's office on my first day of elementary school, again. I was looking around, but Amy was just looking at me. When I noticed I asked, "What?"

"You defended me. Why?"

"You were defending that kid, someone had to defend you."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal said kid. He looked at us and gave a weak smile. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," we both greeted. He went over and sat next to Amy, and our eyes just followed him. When he just sat there patiently, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing in here?"

"After Mrs. Lambert left, Kyle kept on picking on me. So I punched him."

"So, Mr. I-Don't-Like-Violence hit someone?"

"I still don't like it," he mumbled.

"You didn't," Ms. Nelson pleaded with him. Apparently she had entered the room while we were questioning the boy.

"Can I talk to Mr. Kline before them? I wanna tell them it's not their fault."

Amy and I looked at each other in shock. Maybe the dweeb wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll go ask him. I'm sure he'll take in consideration whatever you have to say, Rory," Ms. Nelson assured him. And my mouth dropped. The dweeb was Rory? My father, Rory, who was apparently nicknamed 'the Roman' later in his life? Well, I wouldn't have guessed that one.

In the end, all three of us got in trouble. But because Amy was defending Rory and I was defending Amy, we weren't in as much trouble. And because Rory was standing up for himself, he got in a little more but not a lot. When Chris came to get me however, I thought I would never hear the end of why violence is bad. But I didn't care; I had found my parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I loved the finale last night, and it will be included in this story eventually. I do not own anything in this story. Not the characters you know or recognized, and definitely not all the dialogue. But I'm using my creative license.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After that first day, Amy and I became best friends. It was an odd notion that I was best friends with my mother, but I honestly didn't care. She had no clue who I was and I was okay with that. I still got to spend time with her and after watching her die, I don't think I was ever going to complain about seeing her again.

And then there was my father who was following us around like a puppy dog. It was weird how he was part of the group, but not. He was always there and knew everything that was going on, but we pushed him away a little. There were sometimes I made sure that we included him, but I don't think he ever really realized that he was unwanted some times.

The following Easter something happened that I was not expecting though. I often went over to Amy's to get away from Chris and the boys. They were great to be around sometimes, but others I just needed space. Amy's aunt was never around, so I went there. It was the Friday after Easter before she told me anything, but when she did, it was huge.

"I had a strange man come to my house on Easter to try to fix the crack in my wall," she told me excitedly.

"Really? I thought Sharon was out of town."

"She was. Santa sent him."

"Santa sent a strange man to come to your house to fix a crack in your wall? At Easter?" I double checked skeptically. As much as I hated to admit, Santa did not exist, so I doubt he sent anyone. "Sounds as crazy as the woman in her nightgown buying you ice cream."

"Shut up! It wasn't like he did anything, but he was odd."

"And you let him in? That was stupid."

"Hey," she snapped, "he was nice. He asked for food, and then told me I could go on a trip with him. He'll be back for me any minute."

"You're going on a trip with a man you don't know? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"It's better than being stuck here," she pointed out, and I couldn't disagree.

"Well, where are you going?"

"He said he could take me anywhere in time." I had a sick feeling in my stomach that I knew who this man was. There was only one person I had ever heard about who was able to travel in time. Amy pulled out and opened a box and it was filled with dolls and pictures that she must have just made.

I don't know what caused me to ask the next question, but it was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Is he hot?"

Amy rolled her eyes as she started grabbing things out of the box. "No, he's funny."

"How does he travel in time?" I remember something about a box that was bigger on the inside from Amy and Rory's stories, but I was wondering if young Amy wouldn't be able to give me more details. It would certainly help with spotting it.

"He's got a time machine, stupid."

I was about to roll my eyes when Rory came into the room. I didn't even know that he was over here, so I was a bit shocked.

"I thought we were playing hide and seek! I've been hiding for _hours_." I had been there for about thirty minutes, and I probably distracted Amy from finding him. Whoops.

"Well, we just haven't found you yet," Amy answered nonchalantly.

"Okay," he sighed, as he headed outside of the room. "Hi, Mels."

"Hi, Rory," I answered in the same tone. I waited until he was out of the room. "I didn't know Rory was here."

"He came over to play. I started telling him about the Doctor, and he randomly asked to play hide and seek. He's hiding, so we'll go looking for him later."

"Oh, _please_, just go look for him in two minutes." I didn't want my mother pushing Rory away. If it was my fault that they didn't get together, well, that would create a paradox and I didn't want to know what happened with those.

"Fine," she sighed.

On Monday, we went to school as normal. It was pretty dull, at least for me since it was over the Titanic. It was bad enough of learning about it three times while growing up in New York, even worse the fourth time. I actually wasn't paying attention at all. I could spout off the answer without a second thought. For goodness sake, it ran into an iceberg.

Finally the teacher stopped talking, and that caught my attention above anything. I looked up and saw her staring at me. Apparently, she had asked me a question, and I hadn't been paying attention. Luckily, she repeated herself. "Mels, did you understand the question? I'm asking you why the Titanic sank."

_It ran into a freaking iceberg_, I repeated in my head. And then I glanced at Amy; maybe I could cause a little rift in her perfect image of the Doctor. The man had a time machine, which gave me a perfect excuse to give _everyone_ a hard time. An opportunity I couldn't refuse. "Because the Doctor didn't save it. Except you don't know about the Doctor, because _you're_ stupid."

I saw Amy do a face palm and Rory look like he was going to go into complete shock. The teacher simply raised an eyebrow and said three words, "Headmaster's office, now."

I got up and swaggered out of the room. Unlike my past forms, I had decided to have a little more fun in this one. I had been trying to make Amy, Rory, and Anthony proud before. Now I was an orphan and it was almost expected for me to act out. Why not have a little fun. Chris had accepted that I wasn't perfect, and had a tendency to ground me, and the headmaster and I were on a first name basis.

An hour later, Mr. Kline was finished discussing with me how I needed to respect my teachers and not make up fictional characters. Fictional character, my ass. I had seen him with my own two eyes. Granted that was almost thirty years ago, but still he was real.

When I exited the office I wasn't surprised to see Amy waiting outside the classroom. It had become a custom since one of us was in trouble at least once every week. And luckily today, we were able to go to recess. Of course, Rory was waiting for us outside. He wanted to play Hot-Cold while blindfolded. So we blindfolded him and then went for a walk.

"Why are you always in trouble?" Amy asked. "You're the most in trouble in the entire school, except for the boys."

I had to scoff at her. I added, "And you."

"I _count_ as a boy," she told me as if it was obvious. It is odd to hear your mother refer to herself as a boy.

"Am I getting warm?" Rory asked from nearby.

"Yes, Rory," Amy told him with a sigh.

"Speaking of boys," I half laughed. "We've probably got the most narrow-laced one following us around."

"Yeah, but Rory is sweet enough," Amy said. "Just a bit clingy."

"Not to me," I smirked. I knew Rory had a crush on Amy; she seemed oblivious to it though.

As the years progressed, the three of us continued to get closer, if that was possible. And when we hit puberty, life got even weirder. Luckily, it didn't affect me as much, I assume since I had already been through it once. When Amy hit it though, she began to transform out of her tomboy attitude and into a more feminine one. She was no longer little Amelia as she had been introducing herself, but now she was becoming the Amy that had helped raise me. And Rory began to look less like a dork. He became tall and skinny, again more like the man I had grown up around. Not to mention his crush on Amy became even worse. He would now openly stare at Amy and she was even more oblivious than he was to her obvious flirting. Despite hitting puberty, though Amy was still a bit attached to her Raggedy Man, who most people thought was an imaginary friend. Though after a while, it became how someone could forget to come back five minutes later. Eventually though, she gave in and assumed that she really had imagined him.

I never realized how much the Doctor bothered Rory until we were leaving Amy's one day, when we were around fifteen. Amy had a dream the night before about him coming back, and went into almost painful detail about it. Rory had sat there quietly, but clearly not enjoying hearing about how amazing the Doctor was. When Sharon came home, she told Rory she had called his father. Rory's father had agreed to pick us up at the corner and give me a ride home, which I appreciated since Chris thought I was locked up in my room since I was grounded. Brian was probably one of my favorite adults in Leadworth. Most just assumed I was a bad person since I got into trouble so much, but Brian though Amy and I were good for his son, especially Amy. He and Rory did not always see eye to eye, though, which sometimes caused tension. I don't think Rory's parents realized how much he blamed himself for their divorce, since he was their main topic for arguments, so they never eased his fears. So, he was not particularly close to either of them. Luckily, Brian tried more than his ex-wife.

We were standing at the corner though, when I caught Rory staring at me. "What?"

"It's nothing," he said with a shake of his head, but I knew him better than that.

"Rory, what is it?"

"Can I ask you a question? About Amy?"

I gave a small smile. "You wanna know if she'll be hung up on her imaginary Doctor forever?"

"Yeah. I just… how do you compete with a man that isn't real? Whatever I do, I can't be him."

"You're better than him, Rory. You're real." Granted, so was the Doctor, but Rory didn't know that yet. "Plus, even if he was real, you know Amy. This Doctor has met her once. He probably wouldn't even recognize her now. Just give it time."

"You really think so?"

"God, you two were made for each other. I'll make sure it happens eventually."

Rory smiled, causing me to as well. A few minutes later, Brian showed up and took us home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, per request, I'm updating early. I've written like 4 chapter in the past few days, so you guys are getting rewarded. :) Anyway, I don't own anything. Especially nothing in this scene. Mels opinion as she watches her parents finally make a realization. I actually have no rights to use this, since it's not my idea in anyway shape or form. Mostly just taken from the show.**

* * *

Just because I got older, didn't mean I got into less trouble. If anything I got into more. Whereas Amy grew out of breaking all the rules, I continued to enjoy it. My mother was always the one to bail me out. Even through high school, she would come get me from the headmaster's office and, once we graduated, jail. There was this one time, I borrowed a bus which apparently I wasn't allowed to do. And like always, Amy came to get me out. When the guard let me out, I saw Amy looking at more like my mother than my best friend. Probably not a good thing in this situation. I walked by her, hoping nothing would happen. It did.

"Mels!"

"What?" I asked back.

"What the hell did you do?"

"It's not a big deal."

"You stole a bus. I think it's a big deal."

"I was giving it back."

"Mels! I just got a call from the police to come pick you up! Rory and I were worried that you had done something stupid. And apparently you did!"

"Rory and you?" I laughed. God, that took me back. I was definitely getting yelled out by my mother, not my friend. I wondered if she felt like she was yelling at a friend or daughter.

"Yes, he was over at my house."

"Really?" I said suggestively.

"Mels, don't start that now. You stole a bus."

"I think we established that. It's not a big deal."

"I bet Rory will think it is."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed. Rory was the most straight-laced of the three of us.

Amy drove me back to her house, where Rory was waiting to yell at me too. As soon as we walked in, Rory was standing there. I swear I had never seen them this frustrated with me. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I said going up to Amy's room. They both followed me.

"She stole a bus."

I plopped onto Amy's bed and picked up her stuffed phone box, the Doctor's time machine. Amy went by her mirror and Rory by the window. I could feel both of them just staring at me, waiting for an explanation. Finally I figured I'd give them one. "It was late. I took a bus."

"Er, you _stole_ a bus," Rory corrected.

"Who steals a bus?" Amy asked.

I fought back the urge to say 'Apparently I do,' but I didn't want to get into a fight. "I returned it."

"You drove it through a botanical garden!"

"Short cut," I said simply to Rory.

"Why can't you just act like a normal person? Like a normal, _legal_ person?" Amy asked.

I knew what was in my hand and decided to stir up more trouble. If Amy and Rory were going to act like my parents, they should at least start dating. And I knew just where to poke. "I don't know. Maybe I need a Doctor," I prodded.

Amy grabbed the phone box from me. "Stop it."

"Er, I better go. I'm on earlies tomorrow." Rory announced. He hated talking about the Doctor.

"Okay."

"It's easy for you," I said taking the final blow. "You've got Mr. Perfect keeping you right."

I waited for the comment about Rory. Instead I got a Doctor comment. "He's not even real. Just a stupid dream when I was a kid."

"I wasn't talking about him," I told her and then looked at Rory who was suddenly frozen in the doorway.

Amy followed my eyes and then asked, "Rory? How have I got Rory?"

Rory's back straightened momentarily, before he turned around. I knew he thought I was betraying his trust by revealing to Amy he liked her, but I also promised him I'd get them together. This was it. "Yeah? How-how's she got me?" he stumbled.

"He's not mine."

"No, no… I'm not hers." I couldn't help but think how that was complete bull shit.

I seriously had to roll my eyes. Even if I didn't know they were my parents, it was so obvious they were meant to be together. I mean, the rest of the town knew. I had been asked so many times if they were secretly dating. A few times I had said yes. "Oh, come on! Seriously, it's got to be you two! Oh, cut to the song; it's getting boring."

"Nice thought," Amy said, "but completely impossible."

I looked at her waiting for an explanation, but Rory agreed with "Yeah, impossible."

But Amy continued, "I mean I'd love to. He's gorgeous; he's my favorite guy. But he's, you know-"

Rory tried to answer, "A friend."

At the same time, Amy finished, "gay."

I about lost it when Rory looked at her. After all, how often do you hear your mother call your father gay and mean it?

"I'm not gay," Rory told her quickly.

"Yes, you are," she told him as if she'd know better than him.

"No, no, I'm not," he insisted.

"Course you are," Amy assured him. I just sat back and listened to this great debate that she was shortly going to lose. "Don't be stupid. In the whole time, I've known you, when have you showed any interest in a girl?"

I thought back to how Amy once claimed that she was a boy. Well, in that case, maybe he was gay. "Penny in the air," I said quietly.

Amy continued, "I mean, I've known you what? Ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to?"

Rory immediately turned around and ran out of the room. I wasn't surprised, Rory wasn't one to have answered Amy's question with the simple word 'you.'

Amy turned to me after a second with the most shocked look on her face. "Oh my God… Rory!" she said, as she ran after him.

"And the penny drops," I muttered to myself. I sat up, and looked at the time machine in my hands and through it up so it would land on the bed. "Catch you later, Time Boy."

I slowly wondered downstairs slowly, hoping to give the two a little time. Apparently, I didn't give them enough, because the first thing I saw was the two of them kissing. It's not the first time I'd seen them kiss. After all, they had always exchanged small kisses when I was growing up. But watching your parents snogging is not something anyone ever really wants to see.

"Well, looks like they're finally catching up with the rest of town," I muttered. Everyone would be happy to here they finally realized they loved each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, after realizing that I'm at I'm going to hit 100,000 word on my draft and only at like 20-something thousand on what I've published, I've decided that I'm going to start posting twice a week, which I assume most of you are okay with. It will probably be Mondays and Thursday.**

**Also, I want to thank Annaliese for putting up with my random rants and getting her opinion on this story some. **

**Oh, and typical disclaimers apply. If you know them, then I don't own them.**

* * *

It had been thirteen years since I showed up to Leadworth, and I still thought about my old life occasionally. I had thought about everything from when I was Melody Pond instead of Mels Zucker, and I had come to peace with everything years ago, except for two things. The first was that I had been able to remember everything from the night when Jack Harkness had slipped me the amnesia pill. I had seen how the pills were supposed to work, and Jack had every right to be concerned that I had my memory. I had assumed a long time ago that I had kept my memories for the same reason that I could regenerate, but I had no idea past that. The second was how Jack died and came back to life after he was dead. I knew Jack would have an answer to the second, and maybe he would be able to give me some answers about myself. I could explain the regeneration, and see if his ability was similar. Plus, after all the strangeness with the stars rearranging, the year before, I was curious how Torchwood had managed to fix everything.

I decided to go back to Cardiff. I figured it would be easier if I went back to Torchwood, since that was practically where he lived. Typically, I would tell Amy and Rory where I was going, but I knew Amy would want to go, and if she went then Rory would come. Something told me it would be difficult to explain Torchwood to the two of them, and I wasn't sure the pill would work on them. After all, it didn't work on me and they were my parents.

I took a bus back to Cardiff one weekend. I knew Amy and Rory would question me when I got back, but I figured I should tell Jack what happened all those years ago. He had lived the past thirteen years thinking his partner had died while on duty with him. I had been scared when I first regenerated, but it wasn't fair to Jack. I might be a psychopath, but I had cared about him as a friend.

The entire time I was travelling to Torchwood, I was nervous. I knew Jack would have to believe me when I started talking about some of shared experiences, but that did not really help. I knew I wouldn't become some experiment either, since Jack was just as unique as me, but if Alex didn't know about Jack, then I could be.

When I arrived at Torchwood, however, I found something I didn't expect. It was gone. The entire hub was gone. It looked like it had been blown up. It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone had tried to kill people I cared about. If I ever found out who then I would kill them. Torchwood was trying to protect everyone from whatever was beyond this world, and someone had decided to destroy them. I assumed Jack had somehow survived again, but what about everyone else? Did I even know them? What if Jack had already left when this happened? I needed to find him, but I had no idea where on earth he could be.

I knew where Jack had once lived, and I figured that there was at least some chance he might still there. It was close enough to Torchwood that I could walk without a problem. When I got there, I wasn't too surprised that his door, or at least I hoped it still was, was locked. Luckily, I still had no problem picking locks. I had a bobby pin that grabbed out of my hair, and within thirty seconds was in the apartment. I had never actually been inside of it. It was white-walled with a black leather couch and a dark coffee table. I looked at some of the pictures he had hanging around. One of them seemed to have special significance. It was a picture of Jack and a man in an intimate embrace. I guess it was still Jack's apartment, and Jack had a boyfriend. I smiled at the thought of Jack finally happy with someone and having a life outside of Torchwood. And then I saw the obituary for one Ianto Jones. It told how he had been a government worker, and a little about his family; but that was about it. I assumed that the government job he worked was Torchwood, which meant that he was possibly a victim of the destroyed Torchwood. I sincerely hoped he wasn't, but I didn't know what else had happened to him. I wondered how Jack had handled Ianto's death, because I remember him ready to kill his hand after I told him that Weevils had taken my dead body, and we were only friends.

I searched the house for about an hour looking for any clue for where Jack might be, but there was no sign. I did discover that my old partner had a thing for the past 150 years, because he had a large collection of clothes and devices from late Victorian era forward. I waited on the couch for a while, hoping to have him walk in, but he never did. In the end, I realized that I might be able to cheer him up next time he was home. I found paper and a pen and wrote a simple note.

_Jack,_

_It's been a while. I've had some time to think, and I owe you the truth. I went by Torchwood looking for you and saw that it was destroyed, so I came looking for you. Please, give me a call. 1452-555-1011._

_-Mels _

After my failed day in Cardiff, I took a bus back to Leadworth. I was thankful that Amy and Rory had not been calling me all day trying to figure out what was going on. If they even asked, I would have to say that I decided to randomly go to Cardiff.

When I got home, I was a bit surprised to see Amy and Rory pounding on my door.

"Mels, open up!" Amy was yelling at my door.

"Amy, maybe she's not home," Rory tried.

"I'd listen to him," I said from behind them, causing them both to immediately turn around. Amy flung her arms around me and I gave her a hug back. "Okay, did I miss something?"

"He came back!" she answered excitedly.

"Okay, who is 'he'?"

"He's real," Rory tried. "The Doctor is real. He came back today. There was this alien that's apparently been living in Amy's house for years. And it was taking over coma patients at the hospital, and then other aliens were looking for that alien and were ready to destroy the earth to kill him. And the Doctor actually convinced them to go away. Apparently for forever."

"You're joking," I stated. I had missed my first chance to kill the Doctor in over forty years, because I had gotten sentimental. Just my luck.

"No, he's not! And now everyone knows he's real. He saved the world today!"

"Oh my God," I said simply. I could not believe this.

"He is a real man who is crazier than Amy made him out to be."

"It's absolutely amazing!" Amy continued to gush. "He's still just as funny as I remembered!"

"Yeah, amazing," Rory repeated with a lot less enthusiasm. I gave him a knowing look.

"You want to go inside?" I offered them, though it was more for Rory than Amy.

"I will," Rory agreed.

"I'd love to," Amy said, "but I've got an interview tomorrow. I just wanted to be the one to tell you that the Doctor is real and amazing."

"Okay. See you," I told Amy as Rory and I went into my apartment.

I grabbed a couple of glassed and a bottle of wine. I didn't even bother asking Rory if he wanted some. I just put the glass in front of him and then sat across from him. It was never hard to figure out when he needed to talk, especially if it came to Amy.

After a few minutes of us both taking sips, I asked, "Okay, Rory, what's going on?"

"After all these years, he's real. He wasn't supposed to be real," he said angrily.

"I know. I can kill him for you, if you want," I offered. I mean, I was going to do it anyway, but he didn't have to know that.

"No. I just hate how I'm suddenly invisible when he's around. At least now it's only when the real him is around, and not just dolls and pictures."

"You know Amy loves you," I assured him.

"Do I? I was the one to say it first. I was the one to tell people we got together. Amy just sits there and waits to see what happens, like she's waiting for a better offer."

"She's not going to find anyone better for her than you."

"Except her precious Doctor," he answered mockingly.

"Rory, it's you and Amy. It always has been."

"No, I'm second to the Doctor. She was following him around like puppy, doing whatever he told her. And he didn't even seem to realize how much control he had over her. It was like he had never seen a girl with a crush on him."

"No, you aren't second to him, Rory. As for the rest, he must be an idiot then."

"Oh, but I am second. You weren't here today. Amy introduced me as her friend."

"You've only been dating a month. She's got to overcome introducing you as her friend for years."

"I corrected her to boyfriend. She replied with 'Kind of boyfriend.'"

I suddenly realized what the problem was. He was still unsure of his relationship with Amy and her following the Doctor around all day, which I assume she did, didn't help. "Rory, trust me when I say she loves you."

"You've been telling me that for years."

"It's just a celebrity crush. It will never happen, but Amy needs to let it run through her system. Then she'll be come running back."

"You really think Amy and I are meant for each other don't you?"

"I know it." I was proof of it.

"Thanks, Mels."

"What are friends for?"

"If I can ever return the favor, just let me know."

"What? With relationship advice?" I couldn't help but laugh. The last time I had been on a date, it had been so Jack could erase my memory.

"Well, yeah."

I had to let out a little laugh. The last guy I had been on a date was when Jack asked me out about twenty years ago. "Once I meet this Doctor, I'll let you know."

Rory rolled his eyes. "You've never even seen him!"

"That's what you think," I said with a wink.

"You never know. He stole a fire truck. You stole a bus. Maybe you two are made for each other."

I laughed. It would have to be before I killed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, so here's the first Thursday update! Hope you guys enjoy this! And let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

The next two years passed by quickly. After the Doctor abandoned Amy again, her relationship with Rory took off. They were constantly together, almost to the point of being sickening. And about a year later, Rory proposed to Amy who said yes. All was right with the world in my mind, but I knew it was not going to last. I had heard too many stories about the Doctor, Amy, and Rory's trips to even begin to think I would be able to stop them from going with the Doctor. Plus, somehow Amy and Rory had to get to the late 1930's; that had to be the Doctor's work, right?

Amy and Rory seemed happy enough. They of course invited me to their wedding; but I was not one of weddings. Plus, I felt like it would be weird to be at your parent's wedding and have no one know you were their child. Then again, I'm probably the first person in history to have that problem though. But Amy and Rory didn't seem too surprised when I told them I would not be attending.

I however was extremely surprised when I was waiting for them at Rory's family house for the after-party after the reception that was supposed to happen. Brian had been the one to tell me about, since Tina, his ex-wife, had never been a large fan of mine, or Amy's for that matter. But she couldn't do anything about that now. But then again, that was why I liked Brian more.

It was odd, though. Brian and Tina came to the house, but so did Amy's parents, Augustus and Tabetha. I had never met them before, but I knew exactly who they were and that they loved their daughter, and treated Rory and I as children too. They had been annoyed when Amy had gone on her Doctor obsession, her mother more so than her father. I had no memories of them, but I knew all of this as fact. I had never experience anything like this. How do you know someone you had never met and have the impression of not existing?

Brian was the first to come talk to me. "Thanks for coming, Mels. I know that you aren't big on weddings, but we figured you wouldn't mind the small celebration."

"Not at all. I'm practically part of the family," I told him, with a knowing smile.

"Don't say that," Tabetha told me as she passed by. "You're part of the family. You're a sister to Amy."

"Rory's too," Brian added.

"No, I don't think I'm much of a sister to either of them. They're more like my parents most of the time." That earned a laugh from the four adults. Maybe one day, I would tell them it wasn't a joke.

I spent that night with my biological grandparents, sipping wine and talking about Amy and Rory. They didn't tell me much about the wedding, I assume because they knew I didn't like weddings. But then Augustus said something that caught my attention.

"So, does anyone know how Amy's friend got that giant, blue box in and out of the room?"

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You know that Doctor character Amy made up when she was little?" Tina asked.

"Yeah."

"He's real. Right down to the tweed and bowtie."

"Apparently Rory had met him too," Tina added to Augustus' comment. Before turning to Brian, "It's a shame you had to leave early."

"It was not by choice, mind you. My mother couldn't stay that long and I had to drive her back home."

My head was still reeling from what was being said about the Doctor, and they were ready to move on to Rory's grandmother? I wasn't about to let that happen. "Wait, the Doctor was at the wedding? Did he interrupt it?"

"No, he interrupted the reception. But he danced with everyone and all the kids seemed to love him," Tabetha said with a smile. "Seems like a nice young man. Maybe you should have Amy introduce you."

"I'd like that," I told her. Married to the Doctor, that would be interesting an interesting experience. Granted, I had said I wanted to when I heard the stories of the Raggedy Man, but I didn't know it was the Doctor at the time. Plus, I wanted to kill him more than marry him now. But the Doctor was definitely one of a kind. Maybe I could marry him before I killed him, and be like a black widow.

And then it hit me. The Doctor could make army's run and be able to face any weapon. But Rory had told me that the Doctor could barely understand that Amy had a crush on him; what if love and sexuality was his weakness, not a gun. Oh, I could have fun with that.

Amy and Rory were supposed to show up around ten o'clock. When it hit midnight, we began to wonder what had happened to the happy couple. Amy's parents called her, Rory's called him, and I called both of them. There was no ringing, and I had a bad feeling in my gut. If the Doctor had been at the wedding, I had a feeling that Amy and Rory weren't on Earth, at least not in this time period. Their parents began to get worried, so I decided I had to intervene. If their parents got the police involved, then I wouldn't be able to meet the Doctor. So I did what I was good at; I made something up.

"Maybe they decided to get started on their honeymoon early," I suggested, knowing that none of the parents would be thrilled with the idea. But it sounded like something Amy might come up with, and Rory would not say no to. Luckily, the parents seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, and it calmed everyone's nerves.

However, Amy and Rory didn't show up the next day, either. Or the next. Or even the next week. Or next month. Finally, after six weeks of being missing, and my feeding their parents some story about Thailand, I got a call from Amy.

"Hello?"

"Mels, it's Amy. I just wanted to know we were back." I was out of my seat before she finished her sentence.

"Where the hell have you two been? I've been making up stories so your parents wouldn't call the police and report the two of you missing!" I yelled at her.

"We went traveling with the Doctor. He showed up at our wedding, and we basically told him he wasn't leaving without us. He told us we'd be back the next morning."

"Well, he's never been good at coming back when he said. It's been six weeks. I've been telling your parents you took a honeymoon to Thailand!"

"Thailand, good thing to know. I'll give them a call and tell them all about Thailand."

"Amy, you need to give people notice before you go travelling off with a man you've met three times!"

"I travelled with him before the wedding. Rory did too."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. She and Rory had been gone and I hadn't noticed? What type friend or daughter was I?

"The night before the wedding, the Doctor showed up. We went on a few adventures, came to get Rory, went on a few more, and reset the universe. We came back on our wedding day. And then went on more adventures. It was his wedding present to us."

"Why do I feel like I've suddenly been replaced by your not-so-imaginary friend?"

"Mels, you know it's nothing like that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Look, come over tonight and we can catch up."

"I'll be there."

* * *

That night I heard a few tails of their adventures with the Doctor. It was odd, hearing these stories again, especially with the added detail they provided. Since it had just happened, there was so much more detail, I could hardly believe it. I heard about the vampires in Venice, aliens in WWII London, a reptilian species that lived underneath the earth, and Amy meeting Vincent van Gogh. It was a flashback to my first childhood. Amy was ready to tell me another story, the Pandorica, whatever that was, but she was yawning so much in the story before I sent her and Rory to bed.

That night I realized that Amy and Rory were becoming attached to the Doctor, and I prayed I could kill the Doctor when they weren't around and they would never know it was me.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I wasn't originally planning on updating today. But then I found out that it's River Song Day or something according to the official (I think) DW twitter, so I thought it was appropriate to update. So while it may not be May 31st everywhere else (I've only got 30 minutes left of it here), here's a chapter for it.**

**Also, this starts to be where the show and my story get really integrated. I do quote the show directly, because its still a huge part of Mels/ River's life. **

Amy and Rory stuck around two months before they went gallivanting off after the Doctor again. At least this time they were kind enough to inform me and their parents they would be going to America for a few weeks. I knew that these trips were important to my parents, but it was getting to the point where I felt like everyone in town but me had at least met the Doctor in the last ten years. I hadn't seen him since I was a small child.

After a few weeks, Amy and Rory returned, and when they called to invite me over, I knew something was wrong. Neither of them would talk about it, but it looked as if they had lost something. Rory was almost to the point of pampering Amy, and she just looked a little lost. She acted a little like she did after Rory died in 1988, which scared me.

"What happened?" I asked about fifteen minutes after I got there. Last time, I had heard constant stories from the time I walked in the door until Amy was ready to fall asleep. They had said nothing but hi, so far. "Did the Doctor hurt either one of you? Because I have no problem killing him."

"It wasn't the Doctor. He's going to help. He is helping us."

"With what?"

"Find our daughter… Mels, we're parents," Amy got out after a minute.

"What?" I didn't know how to respond. Was it me? Did I have a sibling?

"We had a daughter," Rory repeated. "But she was taken from us, by people who hate the Doctor."

"It's not fair. She was just a little girl," Amy bit angrily. She then looked at me with a softer expression. "I named her after you."

"Melody Williams?" I asked, though I knew the truth.

"Pond. Sounds like a superhero," she smiled. And I realized that my parents now at least knew of my existence, but not identity.

"Melody Pond. She sounds wonderful. Congratulations," I smiled.

"Thanks," Rory said solemnly.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

Amy laughed bitterly. "'Mum, Dad. You're grandparents! But my daughter was kidnapped in the 52nd century and taken to an unknown time and place.' That would go well."

"Amy," Rory started, "we know everything will be okay."

"I know," she sighed.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing that you were pregnant?" I asked.

"I think I was pregnant before I left… It's complicated. I may not have been here at all last summer. It was a fake me, but I thought it was me. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I was ready to give birth in space. And then they stole my daughter and took her somewhere. She could be in danger."

"Amy, Melody will be fine. You know it, just as well as I do."

I wanted so badly to let them know I was their daughter. But it was still too new for them. Finding out their best friend was their daughter grown up would not help them right now; but I swore to myself that I would tell them eventually. They had a right to know. Plus, I knew Amy found out eventually. She bloody told me when to show up in Leadsworth.

I spent the rest of the time telling them about what I had been up to. They weren't particularly happy with the fact I had added to my police record, but I figured they were probably used to it by now.

"The cops weren't happy, but I convinced them I wouldn't borrow anything from them for a while."

"Mels, are you ever going to stop getting into trouble?"

"Probably not," I admitted. "At least I don't lie to everyone about what I've been doing."

"We were in America for a few months," Rory informed me. "It was just in 1969."

My head shot up. 1969 that was the first time I had seen my parents. I was seven, and it was a few months later they were raising me. Our timelines were beginning to intertwine, but not in the correct order. I knew that meant I couldn't tell them that they ended up adopting a son who would in turn adopt me. That they would raise their daughter and that trying to make them proud by staying out of a lot of trouble would last about thirty years.

"Man on the moon. Meet any astronauts?"

"No, we were too busy trying to find out as much as we could about aliens that can erase themselves from your memory in three months. They're some of the people who took Melody."

"You'll find her eventually," I assured them.

"I wish you were right, Mels."

Rory and Amy stuck around all summer. It was probably the longest I had seen them stay in Leadsworth since their wedding, so I wasn't going to complain. But then Amy warned me that they would be leaving soon, and I had a clever idea. I had kept the gun that I had used to shoot the Weevil that had shot me years ago, causing me to become Mels Zucker; and I still wanted to meet the infamous Doctor. I also grabbed the Judas Tree Poison lipstick that I had brought from my life as Melody Pond and kept it and the gun on my person at all times. When Amy told me that she and Rory planned on leaving with the Doctor one day, I knew it was my chance. So, after they took their car out to wherever, I picked a lock and got into a Chevy Corvette. I probably should have picked a different car though, because the man who owned it came out of the building the corvette was parked in front of as I was driving away. Five minutes later, I had cops beginning to chase after me.

I saw Rory turn into a cornfield, but he turned so quickly that I was not able to make it, so I went another kilometer before making a U-turn and following him. However when it started to curve, I just kept going straight until I saw Rory and Amy standing in the middle of one of their crop circles along with a man and a blue box. I pressed on the brakes, but not soon enough. The three people dove out of the way, and I came to halt next to the box I had been hearing stories about for years.

I got out and immediately went to look at the Doctor. He was tall and thin, but not in a gawky way. He was oddly handsome, something I had not been expecting. His hair was a little floppy and it made him look younger than he should have. But there was just something about him that was magnificent and I could just sense his appeal. Plus, the question I had asked Amy years ago was finally answered. And it worked perfectly with my plan to kill him through sexuality. "You said he was funny. You never said he was hot," I told her.

"Mels!" Rory reprimanded.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Following you. What do you think?" I thought it would be obvious, but I guess not.

"Er, where did you get the car?"

"It's mine… ish." I heard the sirens and knew that no one was going to believe that story.

"Oh, Mels, not again."

"You _can't _keep doing this," Rory told me, as though I was a child. "You're going to end up in prison."

"Sorry," the third voice answered. "Hello. Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?" Man, that man needed to get his priorities straight.

I decided I was not quiet in the mood to have introductions quiet yet. And then I realized what I was next to. "Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel, that's just brilliant!" I swear I could hear a voice coming from within the box, but I figured I was imagining things, probably just the nagging little voice telling me this was my parents' friend. I was still going to shoot him. I turned to look at the Doctor. "Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate."

He looked at me and my parents. "Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy."

"I don't do weddings," I told him simply.

Suddenly the sirens seemed to be getting louder, and I didn't want another thing added to my record so soon. "That's me out of time," I told them as I pulled out the gun I was carrying and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Mels!"

"For God's sake!"

"What are you doing?" Amy asked. I imagine they thought I had gone insane.

"I need out of here, now."

"Anywhere in particular?" the Doctor asked.

I had to pick somewhere were Amy and Rory could still make it to New York and adopt Anthony in the late 1930's. I knew exactly where to go. "Well, let's see. You've got a time machine; I've got a gun. What the hell? Let's kill Hitler."


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I'm going to be honest, a majority of the dialogue comes from the show, and its mostly just Mels/ River's comments on the situation. This is probably going to be how anything from an episode will go. I can't exactly skip over things like this though. This and the next chapter are from Let's Kill Hitler. **

**I definitely own nothing. I'm not kidding, I can't take claim to anything at all.**

* * *

The four of us quickly entered into the phone box, and Amy and Rory weren't kidding when they said it was bigger on the inside. It was massive. There two floors in the first room alone with hallways on either side of it. I was thinking like a one-room type of thing, but that definitely wasn't the Doctor immediately ran toward the center of the room where there was a consol and set the coordinated.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor said as he was working. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"It's a space ship that can travel in time and space," I clarified. "Come on, Doctor, let's get to Pre-WWII Germany before I start shooting."

"Mels!" Amy yelled.

"You can't do that, so don't even bother trying," the Doctor informed me. "We're in a state of temporal grace."

I've always been the type of girl who does what she was told not to. I held up the gun and shot towards the Doctor's head. He moved just in time and I hit the TARDIS. It began to release smoke and set off an alarm system. The Doctor turned at me with a bit of anger in his eye. "You've shot it! You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!"

"It's your fault!"

He made a frustrated sound before asking, "How's it my fault?"

I looked at him like he was insane. "You said guns didn't work in this place. _You _said we're in a state of temporal grace!" I quoted.

"That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie." I had never appreciated called stupid or an idiot, and it made me want to shoot him a little more than I already did. But then I remember what I had realized after the Amy and Rory's wedding. Love would kill the Doctor long before a gun; but that didn't mean I couldn't distract him.

Suddenly we hit something, but since we continued moving we obviously broke something and continued on. A few seconds later, we landed and the Doctor moved us out of the TARDIS.

"Out, out, out! Everybody out! Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" he told as we exited.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, and we all looked around.

The Doctor came up with the helpful comment, "A room."

"_What_ room?"

"I don't know what room," the Doctor answered. "I haven't memorized every room in the universe, yet! I had yesterday off. Mels, don't go in there!"

I had only been moving back towards the TARDIS. She seemed to be saying something, I just couldn't quite make it out. It sounded like she was crying in pain. And I was curious why a phone box was talking to me. And then the Doctor took my gun! "Oi!"

"Bad smoke," he said referring to the TARDIS, "Don't breathe the bad, bad smoke. Bad, deadly smoke, because _somebody_ shot my TARDIS!"

I swear that if the TARDIS was a woman, she would probably have already been carrying his children as protective of he was of her. That man was more protective of the TARDIS than he was of Amy and Rory. For instance, Rory was currently leaning over a random guy who looked like he might be dead.

"Doctor, this guy, I think he's hurt… No, hang on, he's fine."

The Doctor was over by the desk, when someone began to get up from behind the desk. And of course, the Doctor started rambling. "Oh! Hello! Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about… it."

We were now all staring at the man. Short and brown hair and a signature mustache. Hitler was only looking at the Doctor, however. Rory and Amy both ran over to either side of the Doctor.

"Who?" Rory said.

"Is that?" Amy asked. "No, it can't be. Doctor?"

And then Hitler spoke, "Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life."

I sat behind my parents and the Doctor trying hard not to laugh. We came to kill him and instead saved his life. Oh, the irony.

"Believe me. It was an accident."

Hitler began to wonder towards the TARDIS, and then I stood up straight. One of the most evil men in history wanted to get aboard a time machine. That could not possibly end well.

"What is this thing?"

No one else seemed to be listening though, because Amy asked, "What did he mean, we 'saved his life'? We _could not_ have just saved Hitler!"

"You see? You see? Time travel, it never goes to plan," he told me and I simply rolled my eyes.

Hitler turned to them and demanded, "This box, what is it?"

I looked at the Doctor waiting to see what he came up with. He hesitated a second before saying, "It's a police box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming."

"No! Stop him!" Hitler said suddenly I looked towards the Doctor, but then saw movement from the guy that Rory had thought was hurt. And I heard a shot come from Hitler, and immediately felt a pain in my side. One that I had felt from the gun I had brought before. At least it wasn't the same gun twice. But damn it, Hitler shot me!

I don't really know what happened next, I was too busy trying to stabilize myself and keep the bleeding down by pushing on it. Thank God, Torchwood had engrained something into me. And then I felt the tingle. The tingle that I always had right before I regenerated. I was going to change again. I guess it was time to tell Rory and Amy that I was their daughter.

And then I heard Amy say my name, "Mels."

I looked them and grunted, "Hitler."

"What about him?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Lousy shot," I managed to get out, using the last of my energy and fell.

"Mels! Mels!" Amy yelled.

I was surprised to hear the Doctor yell for Rory and Rory running over. "No, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding!"

"How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?" Amy was panicking and that was never a good sign.

"Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Mels," Rory instructed me.

"Hey, look at me," the Doctor instructed, and I did. God, that man was hot. I might not kill him in this body, but I had no problem with his face being the last that I saw. "Just hold on."

"I used to dream about you," I told him. "All those stories Amy used to tell me."

"What stories?" he asked. "Tell me what stories? Vampires in Venice? That's a belter." I gave a weak smile. I was supposed to kill this man, but yet he was here trying to keep me alive. Maybe there was more to the Doctor than I thought. Maybe I shouldn't kill him.

"When I was little, I was going to marry you," I told him.

"Good idea! Let's get married!" he decided, and I smiled. "You stay alive and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?"

He was trying to find anything to keep me alive. I couldn't quiet say yes, but I was tempted as odd as it was. Plus, I decided being a little traditional when it came to asking for my hand would be good in this case. "Shouldn't you ask my parent's permission?"

"As soon as you're well, we'll get them on the phone," he told me. I realized he had no clue who I was, either. Well, that was going to make the next few minutes even more interesting.

"Might as well do it now," I told them. Three worlds were about to turn upside down, "since they're both right here… Penny in the air." I watched all three of their faces go from confusion to understanding, and looking back and forth between me and each other. "Penny drops."

And then I felt it really start. The regeneration began to take effect. I began focusing on being mature and not a child again. And then I wanted to be fit too. But the first was more important to me. Twice through puberty was more than enough.

"What the hell's going on?" my father asked, but the Doctor ignored him and just kept them back.

"Last time I did this," I told them. And then I realized that they couldn't know about Melody Pond becoming Mels Zucker, at least not yet. If I said I ended in Cardiff then they would want to know about my second body, and I couldn't tell them that. Anthony had thought me the word 'spoilers' and I couldn't think of anything that could fit the definition better. So, I lied, "I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York."

"Okay, Doctor," Amy said, "explain what is happening, please."

But the Doctor was looking at me with a knowing look. "Mels, short for-"

"Melody," I confirmed.

"Yeah, I named my daughter after her."

"You named your daughter… after your daughter," he told her and both my parents turned wide eyed at me.

"You're Melody?"

"But if she's Melody," Rory started, "that means that she's also-"

I cut him off because I needed to focus on what I wanted to look like. God help everyone if I had to be a child again. "Shut up, Dad." I hadn't called him that since before he died in 1988, and it felt good to finally say it again. "I'm focusing on a dress size."

And then felt every cell change and I was in the same pain I had experience the past two times. I hated that feeling more than anything else, but it was necessary in order to survive. And after a moment, I looked up, a brand new woman.

I immediately began to make sure I was still a woman, instead of a girl. And it didn't take long to realize I was _all_ woman. "Oh, oh, oh, whoa! Right, let's see then," I said as I began to see what I was I like. If there was any doubt before it was gone now. "Oh, it's all going on down there, isn't it?" I asked no in particular. When I moved my head, I realized I had different hair then before. I reached up, and realized there was a lot of it which was curly and wild, and I loved it. "The hair! Oh, the hair! It just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that, everything changes! Oh, but I love it. I love it! I'm all sorts of mature."

And I did love it. I was more voluptuous than I had ever been, and I loved it. I was still an attractive woman and I thrilled about it. And the best part was that I had been ready to kill the Doctor for years, the only problem I had in the past twenty years with that plan was that my body appeared too young. And hopefully this body was just what the Doctor was attracted to. It would make it so much easier to kill him. I knew Hitler's gun was in the chair next to me too, which wouldn't hurt to have on hand. There was another one that would be nice to have, but it was in the fruit bowl behind the Doctor. It was funny; he looked like a mid-twenty year old despite being close to a thousand years old, and I finally looked my age again. If he was attracted to me, it would almost look like something from the movie, _The Graduate_. I smiled a struck a pose from the movie, grabbing the gun in the process, and looked straight at the Doctor, "_Hello, _Benjamin."

He looked around before quietly asking, "Who's Benjamin?"

For a man that knows the ins and outs of the universe, he was lacking in earth pop culture. It made me start to smile, but it felt different. This was the first body where I could tell what was going on. The first time, I was too young to really be able to grasp how different it was being in a new body, and last time I had been too concerned about Jack. This time, I had time to explore everything. "The teeth. The teeth!" And then I had an idea of how to get the other gun. I ran over to the Doctor and trapped him against the desk using my arms. "Watch out, that bow tie," I told him suggestively, as I grabbed the second gun. Except it was a banana. I figured I could play the Doctor's game, because he would never see the poison lipstick coming. I then stood up straight, announced the Doctor and my parents, "Excuse me, you lot. I need to weigh myself."

I ran into the other room where thankfully there was mirror. I looked at my image, and was surprised at the woman staring back at me. She looked familiar and I wondered if I had ever passed myself in passing and not known it. I guess I would find out know.

From outside the room, I heard Rory say, "That's River Song?"

I immediately rushed back into the room. "Who's River Song?"

The name sounded familiar, just like the face, but I could not quiet place where I had heard it. I was getting images of Anthony's living room from when I was growing up, so I assumed I had heard the name when I was growing up.

"Spoilers," the Doctor answered, and I began to realize that maybe the key was in that one phrase.

"Spoilers? What Spoilers?" And then I realized that I needed to check some other things, such as my original intention of checking my new weight. "Hang on, I have to check something!"

I ran back in the other room, and found a balance. I was thrilled to see that I actually weighed less! "Oh, that's magnificent!"

I then noticed how amazing I looked in my current outfit. I began to look a little more, and made a decision. I decided I needed to share with my parents and the Doctor. I put on some lipstick made from the poison of the Judas tree before walking back into Hitler's main office. "I'm going to wear lots of jodhpurs," I told them. "Well, now, enough of all that. Down to business." I pulled out the gun Hitler shot me with, and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married," he tried.

"I told you, I'm not a wedding person," I reminded him.

"Doctor, what's she doing?" Rory asked.

"What she's programmed to," he answered simply. Thankfully I did not have to explain the Silence movement.

"Where'd she get the gun?" Rory asked again.

"Hello, Benjamin," he recalled, and I was surprised. But I noticed quickly the gun was lighter. Somehow the Doctor had emptied the gun before I grabbed it.

"You noticed," I commented. I shot it anyway, in hopes of letting him think he had the upper hand.

"Of course, I noticed! As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit."

"I know you did," I told him.

I pulled out the banana, knowing it would be pointless.

"I know you know," he smiled.

"Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?" I asked. I could enjoy that, I realized, but I couldn't really. It would be cruel to do to my parents.

"Why? Are you busy?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," I smiled back.

I saw a letter opener, and decided to go for it. It would be even more confusing for him if I keep using violence, and yet his downfall will be a simple kiss. He saw where I was going however, and used his sonic screwdriver. I had heard so many stories about it; it made it exciting to see it in action.

"If you were in a hurry," he informed me, "you could've killed me in the cornfield."

"We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath, not rude!" I defended.

I pick up the man on the floor's gun, even though I knew the Doctor held the bullets. It would be useful when I left. It should make it easier to get to America too. I needed to be there at some point this year.

"You are _not _a psychopath!" Amy protested. "Why would she be a psychopath?"

I figured I needed to tell Amy at some point what was happening. I might not like it, but my mother needed to know. "Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention," I told her. "I was trained and conditioned for one purpose: I was born to kill the Doctor."

"Demons Run, remember?" the Doctor reminded her. "This is what they were building. My bespoken psychopath."

And I saw my perfect opportunity to finally kill the Doctor. I went over to him and told him, "I'm all yours, sweetie," before I gave him a small and deadly kiss.

As soon as I stepped back, he informed me, "Only River Song gets to call me that."

"And who's River Song?" I questioned. I could admit that I was a little jealous of this woman. My parents loved her, the Doctor liked her, even Anthony knew something about her.

"An old friend of mine."

"Stupid name," I inputted before walking over to the window. The Judas Tree Poison would be working soon, and I needed to be going. "Oh, look at that. Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now, that's my kinda town. Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And yes, that is a warning."

"No warning for me then?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"No need, my love. The deed is done, and so are you." I didn't let it show on my face, but my own words took me aback some. I just called the man I was born to kill, 'my love'. I quickly chopped it up to a slip of the tongue, and hoped that I would feel no guilt.

As if on cue, the Doctor stumbled, and I knew that the poison was setting in. He looked up with me in shock. Amy looked at the Doctor, and she was panicking a little. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

He chose to ignore, and continued to look at me. "What have you done? River?"

I sighed. "'River, River, River.' More than a friend I think," I told him bitterly. Maybe I was a more than a little jealous. But in all honesty, why would you call another woman's name to your murderer when asking for help?

"What have you done?" he repeated.

"It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor. The man of peace who understands every type of warfare except, perhaps, the cruelest. Kiss, kiss."

And with that I made my exit, by jumping through the window.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing, but I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

I was pretty sure I would be safe from jumping out of a second story building because of my regeneration energy. When I landed, I wasn't very surprised to see men surrounding me with guns. One of the men looked at me. "Halt!"

"Hello, boys," I smiled at them. They were not in as much of a mood to flirt unfortunately, since all of their guns were pointing directly at me.

"What are you doing here?" the leader demanded. Explaining how I had just poisoned an alien in Hitler's office seemed a bit ludicrous, so I figured it would be easier to tell a lie. And I couldn't help but mess with the armed Nazis.

"Well, I was on my way to this gay, Gypsy Bar-Mitzvah for the disabled, when I thought, 'Gosh, the Third Reich is rubbish. I think I'll kill the Fuhrer.' Who's with me?" I asked already knowing the answer. Plus, I wasn't going to kill him now; he was locked in a cupboard, after all. It would make a better story just to leave him them there.

The officer in charge gave a disgusted look before giving the order, "Shoot her."

"No!" I heard my father scream, but it was too late. Bullets began to fly, but I wasn't worried. I had just regenerated, and I could still feel the power rushing through my veins. It still hurt to get shot though, so I did bend over in pain. When the firing stopped, though, so did any pain.

I looked up and smiled at the Nazis. "Tip for you all, never shoot a girl while she's regenerating." I uncurled myself and watch the golden energy sprung from me, knocking all the men unconscious. "Ah, now that hit the spot. Thanks, boys. Call me."

Maybe it wasn't a perfect escape, but I know had access to the best guns in Germany. I was figuring out how to carry the maximum number on the motorbike when I heard Amy. "What are you doing?"

"New body, new town. I'm going shopping," I smiled, tapping into what was left of Mels Zucker. And before my mother could answer, I rode off into Berlin.

It only took me about two blocks to realize that I didn't have any money to shop, so I looked for the next best thing. Rich people I could scare the pants off. I was in the capital city of Germany, pre-World War II. Sure, the government may be broke, but that just meant the wealthy would show off their money more. So, I began scanning for them, and they did not take long to find. I saw three very rich looking couples walk into the same building chatting, and quickly went to park my bike.

I walked in, gun in hand and was surprised to see no security. Interesting how things would change in the next eighty years. Rich people always seem to have a security detail. I entered the large dining room where people were quietly eating their fancy meals and listening to the string quartet. It was a little too snobbish for my taste, so I decided to interrupt it a little. I unloaded one of the guns into the air, drawing everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't have a thing to wear. Take off your clothes."

Not surprisingly, they did as they were told before running out of the building. I must say, the men's clothes were much more suitable to my needs than the women's. I made do with I had in coming up with a new outfit. But I loved the dress that I picked up. I had just finished changing, when I saw Amy walk in. Of course she had followed me. My mother never did what she was told, either.

"Now dear, I told you not to follow me."

I suddenly realized Rory wasn't by her side. I'd known him for close to forty years, and I could not see him letting Amy walk into this building alone. I hesitated, knowing his time had not come yet, but curious as to where he could be. And my mother did not seem like she would be giving me any answers. So, I went back to talking as I slid on a military jacket and hat. "I might take the age down a little, just gradually, to freak people out."

"You killed the Doctor," she informed me, and I knew something was different. Her voice was almost robotic. Part of me wanted to ask about it, the other, larger part wanted to see how this would play out.

"Oh, yes, I know dear. I hope you're not going to keep on about it." I knew my mother would, and maybe whatever had happened to her would as well. I decided to prod it a little more. "Oh, regeneration. It's a whole new coloring to work with."

"You killed the Doctor on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and the Academy of the Question. You know and accept this to be true?" The voice was my mother's, as was the face, but nothing else. Amy never would have phrased it like that, and as far as I was aware, she didn't know about the Academy of the Question. I just knew they were associates of the Silence; so how would Amy have any clue at this point. It's not like the Doctor had time to tell her, either. Again, I decided to see where this would go.

"Quite honestly, I don't really remember. It was all a bit of a jumble." And forty years ago; I'm lucky I remember the Silence movement at all.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. Amy, or whatever looked like her, opened her mouth a beam shot out and captured me. It was painful; not as painful as regenerating mind you, but painful nonetheless. I began to squirm to see if that would ease it's grasp on me; it didn't. "No! No! Get off me!" I pleaded.

If my mother shooting a beam out of her mouth didn't surprise me enough, the next voice certainly did. "Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor?" Everyone's attention was immediately focused on the man in a black suite and top hat with a cane who was _supposed_ to be dying. "The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

I knew that the poison wouldn't have killed him yet; the wardrobe was more shocking to me. "You're dying and you stopped to change?"

"You should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you, rule four-hundred and forty-eight." He went over to the thing that looked like Amy, and began talking to it, while holding his cane up to it. "Amelia Pond, judgment, death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane."

"Are you serious?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. For goodness sake's, the man was dying and he was judging something that was clearly not Amy as my mother.

"Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious, rule twenty-seven. You might want to write these down. Oh, it's a robot!" he told me excitedly, and I had to admit, I didn't see that one coming. I assumed that it was controlled by something, and based on the judgmental factor, I assumed humans. That would mean that they had been miniaturized at some point though.

The Doctor continued to scan it. "With four- hundred twenty-three life signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people. Love it. But how did you all get in there?" he pondered. "Bigger on the inside? No… basic miniaturization sustained by a compression field. Oh, watch what you eat; it will get you every time. Amy, if you and Rory are okay, signal me."

I was a little surprised, again, by this man. Here he was dying and he was making sure my parents were okay. The Doctor checked his cane before saying, "Thank you."

Suddenly, though, he was on the floor, yelping in pain. "Argh! So sorry," he tried to play off, but I knew it was the poison affecting him. "Leg fell asleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down. I think the right one is yawning."

It was odd. I was actually starting to feel a little bad for the Doctor. Not bad enough, however, not to seize the chance to escape, since the Doctor was being such a great distraction. So, I headed for the door, and it was only a moment before I felt that awful beam encompass my body again.

"Don't you touch her!" the Doctor yelled at the robot. "Do not harm her in any way!"

I was completely stunned, both by his words and the beam. I had just poisoned this man and he was trying to defend me? What had I done to deserve that? Could he actually be as caring as the Amy and Rory made him out to be as the Raggedy Man I had grown up hearing stories about? The man I had wanted to marry? Was the Raggedy Man really the Doctor and not the fantasized version of him?

"Why do you care?" the Amy android asked. "She's the woman who kills you."

"I'm not dead," he reminded them.

"You're dying," she responded.

"Well, at least I'm not a time travelling, shape shifting robot, operated by miniaturized cross people, which I have to admit, I didn't see coming." I debated if that was a slur against them or a compliment for the robot, but I was still moaning in pain.

"She's Melody Pond," the Amy robot informed him, as if he hadn't already figured it out. "According to our records, the woman who kills the Doctor."

God, it was like a broken record.

"And I'm the Doctor, so what's it to you?" he challenged.

Amy's electronic duplicate began to explain how many people committed felonies and never were punished, so as time travelers, these people went through, took the offenders from their time, and then "Give them hell."

"I'd ask you think you are," the Doctor baited again, "but I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think I am, huh? The woman who kills the Doctor, sounds like you have my biography in there. I'd love a peak."

"Our records office is sealed off from the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left." I stared at the Doctor. Three minutes and he would be dead. That didn't seem right, how could he already be dying? Had so much time already passed? Was I actually ready to see him die? I couldn't let myself face that answer.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Then there was a pause before the machine spoke again, "Records available."

I had a feeling that this was Amy's doing. One of her best friends dying, and she provided the only comfort she could from being trapped in a shape-shifting, record-holding robot. It answered some of the Doctor's questions about who was after him, that I just as easily could. It told him about the first question asked that could never be answered. I felt as though I had known the question once, but it had faded away with time. Finally, though, the Doctor's end began to approach.

"Argh, kidneys are always the first to quit! I've had better, you know," the Doctor complained.

A moment later, I felt an even more painful energy surround me and I started screaming. God, I hate that machine. The man wasn't dead yet! And from all of the stories I had ever heard, I would not have been surprised if he had found his own way of escaping death again. But they were going to give me hell for killing the Doctor, but I wasn't even sure I wanted to anymore!

I didn't let it show, but that realization hit me and it scared me. My entire life I had wanted to kill this man, I might have let other things like my family be more important to me than that goal, but it was always there. Now I was questioning it after an hour with him. It was the one thing in my life that I had always been certain I had to do; it was my purpose. And now I was questioning it. I thought for a moment that I might be getting soft, but part of me knew it was more than that. The Doctor was more than a mad man with a box doing whatever the hell he wanted. He was an insane man with a box, but he was there to help people. Hadn't Amy mentioned he had been helping them look for me as a child? He was fighting to save me, despite the fact I had poisoned him.

I heard the Doctor say something, but I couldn't quite make it out. He and the machine of my mother having a conversation, but I have no idea what was happening. I tried to focus on their words but whatever the robot was doing to me was too painful.

Suddenly, the beam stopped, and I fell to the ground. And just as I looked up, the Doctor looked straight at me and started begging me, not to help him, but my parents. "Please, now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please!"

I couldn't believe it. He seemed to care more about Amy and Rory than himself. How could a man like this be as evil as I had always believed? It just couldn't be possible.

Suddenly, my mother was speaking, and this time she was yelling at the Doctor to help them. I was surprised when he actually just began to move towards his TARDIS, fighting to go help Amy and Rory. He could die any second, but it just didn't seem to matter to him.

"Look at you," I told him, completely amazed. "You still care. It's impressive, I'll give you that."

"River, please," he begged, and I couldn't believe he was still talking about this woman. She wasn't even here!

"Again? Who is this River? She's got to be a woman; am I right?" I had a feeling it was probably his girlfriend or something, since he didn't have a ring on his finger. Then again, he was an alien, so who knew what his culture did.

But he ignored me, "Help me, save Amy and Rory. Help me."

But I was not going to let him off that easily. I still felt as though I knew the name from somewhere, and if he held the key to who she was, I wanted it. "Tell me about her. Go on."

"Just!" he roared, before he whimpered, "Help me."

"Amy and Rory will be all right," I assured him.

"You don't know that!" he yelled, though I could tell it took a lot of energy.

"I've seen them in their future."

"Time can be rewritten! Few things are written in stone. Amy and Rory's deaths are not! If you don't help them now, they _will_ die!"

Now, I was on my feet. I had been operating under the assumption my parents would be fine, because I had seen them die in the 1990's. But if the Doctor was correct, then my childhood may never have happened. "What can I do?"

"Take my TARDIS and get them out of the robot that is controlled by tiny people," he instructed before screaming out in pain. "It's okay, just a little loss of feeling in my left arm."

"How am I supposed work your ship?"

"You can hear her. She'll tell you."

I took a step closer to the Doctor and his TARDIS. "You're telling me that the voice I've been hearing is actually your ship's and not my imagination?"

"Yes!" he howled, though it was because of the pain, not my question.

"How is that possible?"

"You're a child of the TARDIS. Look, we don't have time for this if you want to save Amy and Rory!" he growled.

"Fine, I'm going," I sighed and I went into the TARDIS. Once I was in, I asked a simple question to the ship. "Okay, now how do I fly you?"

I was surprised when the ship started making sounds, even more so when I realized I knew what it meant. The TARDIS was instructing me on how to fly her, and I did everything she told me to. I was not letting my parents die because I wouldn't listen to a ship, no matter how odd that sounded.

After a few moments of doing what the TARDIS told me to, it started to make that obnoxious sound. I was about to ask what to do next when I heard Amy's voice. "Doctor? Doctor, you did it! He did it!"

I rushed around the consul to look at my parents, and saw a little bit of shock on both of their faces, so I decided to explain. "I seem to be able to fly her. She showed me how. She taught me… The Doctor says I'm the child of the TARDIS. What does he mean?"

Amy immediately stepped forward. "Where is he?"

"He's back in the hotel. We can go back for him," I suggested.

"Then let's go," Rory suggested, stepping up to the consul.

I nodded, and pressed a few button and pulled a few levers before we were back within the hotel. Amy and Rory were immediately out of the door and back at the Doctor's side. Rory went to check for a pulse and felt around for one, but he was not positive where the Doctor's might be.

Finally he found one. "It's weak. He's not going to make it."

"You can't die now! I know you don't die now!" Amy argued with the dying Doctor.

"Oh, Pond," he half laughed, "you've got a schedule for everything."

"But it doesn't make any sense," she argued, and I was trying to figure out what she was referring to.

"Doctor, what can we do?" Rory tried. "Come on, how can we help?"

"No, sorry, Rory, you can't. Nobody can. Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter."

I immediately looked up. He needed to talk to _me_? The woman who killed him? He would rather spend his last breath on me than my mother who was clearly his best friend. It had to be important so I stepped forward. I kneeled beside him.

He looked at me and gave me simple instructions. "Find her. Find River Song and tell her something for me."

Call me a sap, but I couldn't refuse a dying man his wish, even if I was the one to kill him. He needed me to do something, and I would hunt down this River Song in order to deliver whatever he told me. "Tell her what?"

He simply whispered five words into my ear. "Tell her I love her."

I gave a slight smile. Whoever River Song was, she was one lucky woman. She had one of the most powerful beings in the universe in love with her. "Well, I'm sure she already knows," I assured him. And with that, the Doctor took his final breath.

I had this hollow feeling as I watched his motionless body. I had just completed what I sought after my entire life, and yet it was unfulfilling. Why had the Doctor had to die? He seemed to care so much for others and so little for himself. He could have let the robot kill me, but he fought for me, the person who deserved his protection the least. No, the Doctor shouldn't have died, and it was my fault. I would have to somehow find a way for my parents to forgive, as well as this River Song character, who I still had not been able to place.

I turned to my parents. "Who's River Song?"

They had always been honest with me, and that was what I needed the most right then. Instead of answering me, Amy went over the machine still disguised as her. "Are you still working? Because I'm still a relative. Access files on River Song."

I watched as the machine changed bodies, and was shocked when it was finished, because I was now looking at myself. I was River Song. Suddenly, everything began to fall into place. The Doctor hadn't been calling out for help from a friend who was not there; he was asking for my help. I was the woman he talked about so much, the one he loved.

The one he loved.

The Doctor loved me, that's why he refused to let me be hurt, because he already cared about me. But how had he already fallen in love with me? We had just met. And then I glanced at Amy and Rory with a realization. _We_ hadn't just met. I had just met _him_. He had met me before. Amy and Rory probably already knew me in this form. They had probably already gone on adventures with me. Had it been when they were searching for me? Was it when they were on a random trip with the Doctor?

I suddenly realized where I had seen my face before. I had travelled with Amy and Rory already, because Amy said they went to 1969. I was the woman explaining the astronaut suite, because I had been stuck in it as a child. Of course, I understood it. I had been the one living it, and I still remembered everything that it did.

And then I had a flashback to the one night when I saw Anthony and my mother get into a fight.

_"What are your favorite stories?" I asked Anthony and Rory…_

_"My favorite has always been when they went to kill Hitler," Anthony answered._

_"What? I haven't heard that one!" I answered… "When did they see Hitler?" _

_Anthony tried to answer, "When River Song-"_

_"Go get ready for bed," Amy interrupted. "I'll be there in a minute."…_

_ "Mels, go get ready for bed," Rory said sternly…_

_"What's the big deal, Mom?" Anthony asked. "You had told me that story by the time I was her age."…_

_"It's not the same," she sighed. "She can't know that story."_

My parents had kept my future from me, like I had done for them. It was not just as simple as hiding what we knew; it was protecting our own futures from being rewritten.

And then I looked at the Doctor. What had we already done? Obviously enough for him to love me, but I barely knew him. I didn't want to fall in love with a man I knew I killed. I had known him a day and was already halfway in love with him. But if I had already killed him, nothing could bring back the dead, except regeneration.

"What did he say?" Amy interrupted my thoughts. "The Doctor gave you a message for River Song. What was it?"

Normally, I would tell Amy everything, but discussing romantic relationships with your mother still seemed a bit odd to me. So, I ignored the question for the moment. I was a new woman trying to figure out how to save the man who loved me. I figure that would appease her later.

And then it struck me, I was still regenerating. I could give him what was rest of my life, and he might live. I eyed the Doctor carefully, and wondered if this was the right thing to do.

I conjured as much of the energy as I could and began to move over the Doctor again.

"What's happening? River, what are you doing?"

River. I was no longer Mels or Melody to my mother. I was this new woman, the one the Doctor loved. I barely knew this man and he had already turned my world upside down. Was I prepared for a life of this? Probably not, but it would be fun trying to keep up. "Just tell me, is the Doctor worth it?"

They seemed to understand what I was implying, because Amy immediately started answering, "Yes, yes, he is!"

That was all I needed before I started giving the man the rest of life. I could feel it draining out me, but it was not a painful experience. It was more one of loss than anything else. It felt right though, and so I continued. I watched as the Doctor opened his eyes and realized what was going on.

"River, no. What are you doing?" he questioned, as if I was insane for helping him.

I decided to shut him up. "Hello, sweetie," I told him before I kissed him. I could feel the energy begin to leave through my lips as well as my hands. The man may have been coming back from the dead, but he could definitely kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! New chapter is up! And we begin to move into River's life. This is kinda a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I don't remember ever stopping the kiss, but next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital, feeling very medicate. I vaguely remembered the Doctor, Amy, and Rory being there, but I could not remember what was said. Something about the Doctor's first rule: the Doctor lies. Also, how using all my regenerations at once being a bad idea, but it all felt more like a dream than an actual conversation. I knew that medicine sometimes had that affect on people, but it had never for me. Then again, things always affected me strangely right after I regenerated. And then I remembered. I was no longer Mels Zucker, but River Song. I still could hardly believe it. Another chapter of my life had closed, and with it any urge to kill the Doctor.

"How are you feeling, dear?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was a sweet voice, and I immediately expected to see a round-face, motherly woman when I looked up. And when I did, I assumed that I was still asleep because there was a cat standing in front of me. It was odd seeing a cat that had human physiology, such as walking upright, but the fur and ears definitely screamed cat.

"Oh my God," I breathed out.

"Dear?" she repeated. And then she began to laugh; I was still staring at her. "The Doctor said that you might be surprised by my appearance. The young couple with him certainly was surprised."

Well, that answered my question on if the Doctor and my parents had been there.

"You're part cat," I told her, as if she didn't already know.

"I am."

"How are you part cat?"

The cat nurse began to explain to me that many people had begun to cross breed in the past few centuries. It still was a bit odd to me, but I was never really one to discriminate against people. Why start with cat- people?

When she finished catching me up on the universe around me, she asked me again how I was feeling.

"I feel fine. How long was I asleep for?"

"You woke up a few hours ago. I told your friends they could stay, but Doctor said that they couldn't be here when you woke up."

"Why not?" I demanded. After everything that just happened, how could the Doctor leave me? A better question, how could my parents? They had just watched my go through a huge change, and found out that there best friend was their daughter. Wouldn't they have questions about or for me?

"He told me to tell you to look in your journal," she shrugged.

"What journal?" As far as I knew, the only thing I owned at the moment was the clothes on my back, which incidentally had been stolen from the Germans. She pointed to the desk my bed, and I saw a blue book. It was the same color as his TARDIS and even had raised squares that were similar to the panels on the machine, too. I couldn't help but smile. I had never kept a journal before, but I had a feeling that it would be something I started soon.

"I'll let you rest," the nurse told me with a smile.

The moment she left, I snatched the journal. I opened to the first page, a little surprised to see the messy handwriting that had to belong to the Doctor.

_River-_

_What I'm about to tell you is very important, so pay attention. We will meet me again, and fairly soon I think. I'm not sure how you do it, but you always manage to find me. _

_Also, I figured you might need some money. I've collected some over throughout my travels, and Amy and Rory wanted to pitch in some too. So, you have money when you leave the hospital. You can do anything you want with it. Clothes, food, a house, school, a dog, gadgets, whatever you need. I would prefer if you didn't spend it an armory, but that's just me. _

_Oh, and Amy said you were curious what I meant by 'child of the TARDIS.' Let's just say you were conceived right after your parents got married and we might have been going through the time vortex when certain events were taking place. I can assure you that I had no knowledge of it until you showed up being part Time Lord. Don't get me wrong; you're human, River, just with a bit of Time Lord thrown in for good measure. It's why you could regenerate and why you are so much more intelligent than most people, though your parents may be part of that too. And yes, you have to be careful now, because you saved my life at the cost of your ability to regenerate. I'm so sorry, and it was never my intension for you to have to give up that ability. So be more careful, and please try to not die again._

_Until next time,_

_The Doctor_

I couldn't help but to reread the note a few times. I would clearly see the Doctor again, but it seemed the Doctor only really wanted to tell me to keep a journal and that I had been given some money to live off. And since they had made me a bank account in what I assumed was this time period that meant I was stuck here for the time being.

I spent the rest of the day stuck in my room, mostly planning on what to do with my time. I could always get a job, but I didn't really know what I could do. There was also the possibility of finally going and getting my doctorate in archeology too; but I still didn't know the different schools.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I could do so much more while studying archeology than I would if I got a mundane job. I could even use my degree to help find the Doctor throughout history. The only issue I would have would be that my education ended several millennia ago. Surely, I had an extreme circumstance. After all, I was plucked from my own time and delivered here.

A few months and a lot of research later, I was walking the halls of Luna University, which was exactly where it sounded like it should be. It supposedly had the best archaeology program in galaxy, and I was going to take advantage of it. It had large halls and spacious rooms. It was fairly deserted since it was currently summer, but I could just imagine the students roaming around.

I was not nervous for my meeting with Michael Candy, the man who ultimately decided if I was let into the program. We had already conversed electronically about my unusual circumstance, and luckily had heard of the Doctor before so he was sympathetic to my situation.

I walked into the room that was unbelievable huge, and saw a larger man with white hair. He smiled at me as I entered. "Ms. Song?"

"Yes, are you Dr. Candy?"

"I am. Please, take a seat."

I smiled and did as he requested. It was a large, comfortable chair, but still managed to appear professional.

"So, you want to attend Luna University to obtain your doctorate?" he questioned.

"I do. I always planned on going back to school, but I've had some problems with timing. My father died, while I was saving money, so I moved home to help take care of my mother."

Dr. Candy looked at me with pity. "Did your mother pass shortly before you met the mysterious Doctor?"

"Time is all relative, isn't?" I answered with a smile.

"I suppose one could argue that. I'm not a physicists or philosopher."

"Both are very exciting careers, as well," I commented. I had dabbled in science a little at Torchwood, and had many debates there, too.

"You have a wide variety of interest, then?"

"I suppose so."

"So then, tell me. Why do you want to study archeology?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Professor," I told him, "I'm looking for a good man."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I'm not going to lie, I had fun writing these next few chapters. Hopefully, you'll be able to see why and enjoy them too. Anyways, onward with the story.**

**I own absolutely nothing. The ideas were put together in my head, but I feel like somehow BBC still owns it.**

* * *

Apparently, that was a good enough reason to study archaeology, because a few days later I got a letter saying that I had been accepted into Luna University's Doctoral Program. I was to start the following month. I spent the time finding a place to live and buying what I considered the essentials for both living and school.

But of course, no new body can go through the first day of school without getting into a little a bit of trouble. Mine just happened to come in the form of a familiar face that I wasn't expecting. I had already decided that I couldn't get too close to anyone. I had a feeling that the Doctor and my parents would eventually be back for me, and I didn't want to disappear on people I cared about. I had been on the opposite side of that when Amy and Rory began travelling with the Doctor. You never know when they'll show back up; it's very frustrating. The simple solution was obviously not to make any close friends.

But of course, that was not going to happen. I was simply walking around the campus after my first class when I saw a group of people crowding around something in one of the artificial courtyards. Being who I am, I had to see what was going on. I pushed my way through the group to see two men fighting. It wasn't very hard to figure out what they were fighting about with the large chest, blonde standing there yelling at them not to hurt each other. Neither of them paid any attention to her at the moment though.

"Honestly, men never grow up," I sighed, talking to myself.

"I can't say I blame Liam for punching the guy," the man behind me said. "I'd deck anyone who slept with my fiancée."

"Which one's Liam?" I asked, generally curious.

"The one that's losing," he admitted.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the fight. It was interesting how physical violence in humans transcends time; you'd think we'd evolve out of it, but here was proof that it was still as strong as ever. I was just as guilty as the next person, if I was honest; maybe even a little more. But that didn't mean I was expecting men to fight out of pride.

After a few minutes of this fighting, I began to get bored and was about to walk off when I heard Liam's girlfriend ask the fairly large crowd, "Somebody make them stop!"

Well, I knew I could have fun with that. One of the first things I had done with the money the Doctor and my parents had left me was that I bought a new gun. I had decided that I might need protection, and I had owned one in each of my lives before, so it felt right. It was getting to be a bit old carrying around the gun that had killed me. Plus, I was in the future, though so it had multiple settings. I pulled it out of bag, and set it to the weakest setting before firing it off into the air. Suddenly, every eye was on me and the commotion on the ground stopped.

"Right then," I said with a smile, "we should probably stop this fighting, don't you think?"

And then I saw the faces looking back at me. One was a bit baby-faced with light brown hair. He had a black eye, and was clearly losing the fight, making him Liam. The second face was all too familiar, though it had been a while, and he somehow looked younger. There was something different about him, I just couldn't place it, but it didn't matter; what was more important was how the bloody hell Jack Harkness was at Luna University over three thousand years after I met him. I know the man didn't die when shot by a Weevil, but this was ridiculous. Of course as soon as I saw him the words popped right out of my mouth. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Both of the boys looked at each other then back at me, trying to figure out who I was talking to. Liam answered first. "I, uh, go to school here."

"Not you," I told him, and he looked a little relieved. Jack looked more panicked.

"I was doing some training for my job, and this man attacked me."

"Because you slept with my fiancée!"

I sighed and shook my head. Jack, always was a flirt.

"I told you, she didn't tell me she was engaged. Otherwise I would have asked if you wanted to join in on the fun." I had to stifle a laugh. He never changed.

"Maybe you should go talk to your girlfriend about why she slept with a stranger," I suggested.

All eyes turned to the blonde who suddenly went very red. "I, uh, well you see… Oh, come on, Liam, he's hot and you know it."

I could barely believe my eyes when Liam gave Jack the up-down along with several people in the crowd. I suddenly felt like I was surrounded by Jacks. After a minute, Liam shook his head. "We said no more sex with other people!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"Maybe it's just me," I interrupted, "but do you really want to have this conversation in front of everybody?"

I honestly didn't care about their relationship or how public or private they made it. I just wanted a minute to talk to Jack. They looked at each other before wondering off. The crowd hung around to watch me and Jack, at least until I told them to scram. Somehow I had scared all of them (maybe it was the gun), and they did as I requested. As they were leaving, I turned to my old friend. Not that he would recognize this face as Melody Pond.

"You really have to stop with all the flirting. You're going to get yourself shot."

He simply gave me his charming smile and shrugged. "Whatever happens. Plus, I'm not usually in one place long enough for anything like that to happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm Gavin, by the way, Gavin Shine." I stood there shocked. I would have sworn on my life that this man was Jack Harkness. Apparently I stood there too long, because he asked me, "Is there something on my face?"

"I'm sorry, you look like an old friend of mine; I would have sworn you were him."

"Just a friend?" he prodded and I could see where this was going.

"He is. My fiancé isn't."

Okay, so maybe the Doctor didn't mean it when he asked me to marry him. After all, how could that man possibly be domestic? But I would take what I could get, and there was a slim chance it would keep this man's overbearing flirtation away from me.

Gavin grimaced. "Message received."

We began to walk in silence, but I had so many questions for this man. The first being how he could resemble Jack so much. "So, where are you from?"

"Boeshane Peninsula. It's colony in the next solar system over. You?"

"Florida, on earth," I told him, sticking to the same lie I told Jack. Oddly enough Gavin was from a place with the same name as the place where Jack grew up. "What are you studying?"

"I'm not. I'm a time agent. I'm here to keep someone safe. Apparently this girl is important for reason."

"Time agent?"

"You haven't heard of the Time Agency?" he gasped, as if I had told him I was an alien. Actually, that probably wouldn't have surprised him as much.

"I'm a bit of a traveler myself," I admitted. "Don't stay anywhere for too long."

"But you have a fiancé?" he checked.

"I do. Jealous?" I taunted.

"Unbelievably," he answered, and he wasn't kidding. It was possible Gavin was worse than Jack when it came to flirting.

"Who were you sent to protect?" I changed the subject, not wanting to have that conversation.

"A girl named River Song." I had to hold back a laugh. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I had been doing it for years. But then, who would have sent someone to look after me? Surely the Doctor and my parents knew I was able to protect myself, and no one else knew I was here. But I figured this Gavin Shine probably was as clueless as I was, so there was no point in bothering him about it.

"Well, Gavin, it's your lucky day. I'm River Song."

He gave a look that I swear I had seen on my old friend's face too many times to count as he gave me the up-down. "Well, Ms. Song, I certainly didn't expect someone as radiant as you."

"Save your charm," I told him. "I'm definitely going to make you work for your money."

* * *

**Anyone confused by River's friend? Hope not, but if so let me know and I'll see if I can clarify. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so Gavin confused a lot of people. I knew that was coming, but I'm trying to keep as cannon as possible. And fun fact, our Captain Jack might have stolen his name from a dead guy in WWII... and then snogged the original Cpt. Jack. Yeah, that sounds complicated. I swear it's an episode of Torchwood. Also, mentioned at some point in the show, is the fact that Jack (our Jack) can't/ doesn't want to remember his original name. Hopefully that helps some.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter and throughout the story. I've been meaning to thank you for a while, but my memory is sometimes (read: most of the time) bad. **

**If anyone thinks I own this, then go look at the last 20 chapters. I own nothing. **

* * *

I must admit, classes kept me busy, not enough to complain about, but enough to keep me out of trouble. My friendship with Gavin was probably the most difficult thing. I kept almost referring to him as Jack, and the more I got to know him, the more he reminded me of my other friend. It was as if they were clones, which made me laugh. One of them in all of space and time was enough. Gavin was definitely committed to his job, sometimes it was even more important to him than get laid. He even ended up being my flat mate, though I made it very clear he was not allowed to enter my bedroom unless every stitch of his clothes stayed on his body.

He usually met up with me for lunch, not as a guardian, but as a friend.

We were at lunch about half-way through my second semester. We were having Italian and a glass of wine, and I was telling him about the mythical Dalek civilian, that wasn't so mythical since my mother had faced them on multiple occasions. I was specifically telling him about the magnetic floor that allowed them to move on their home world, when he leaned back and smiled.

"What?" I demanded.

"How do you get so excited about this shit? I can barely handle human history and you're learning about every major culture, and some that we aren't sure if they exist anymore."

"You never know when you're going to need to know about another civilization. You of all people should know that, Gavin."

"No one talks about their history. I've found most people are more concerned with the other more… primal topics," he smirked, and I laughed with him.

"Primal topics are always _much_ more fascinating," I flirted.

"Careful, River, you're fiancé might get jealous," he teased right back. "I wouldn't want to hurt him like I did poor Liam."

"Oh, just keep telling yourself that. I've seen him face men worse than you. He threw him into a closet." We never did get Hitler out of there.

"Oh, I've got to see this man. Think you'd share?" he asked, completely serious.

"Not a chance. I've had on my heart set on him since I was seven years old." Though, it probably would be good to point out a majority of that time, I was looking for him to kill him. But I was a different woman now.

"Childhood sweetheart?" Gavin asked.

"More like friend of the family. He's a bit older than me."

"So you like older men?"

"Only him."

"You still haven't told me his name."

"I've always called him the Raggedy Man. My mother's nickname for him." Okay, so I knew him more as the Doctor, but since Gavin knew that he was the topic of my dissertation, I decided to get by without the comments about how I was researching the man I had fallen in love with. I'd tell him eventually.

"So, you like scruffy, older man?"

"Jealous, yet?"

"Since I met you."

"Right, and the seven women, thirteen men, and two questionable gendered people in the past two months are just distractions?"

"They were both men," he answered. I smiled at him wickedly.

Gavin smiled and went back to his meal. At least until he looked up at me, clearly not finished with this conversation. "When was the last you talked to Raggedy Man?"

"A few months; he gets caught up in things, and he's a hard man to tract down."

"So, are you lying to me or is this guy just sketchy?"

"Neither, he's busy. He's saved my life, so I trust him with it. Plus, my parents would kill him if he did something to hurt me."

"I have got to meet your parents."

"I'll let you know next time they're in town," I promised him, as I looked down at my watch. "Damn, I have to get to class." I began to dig for my credit card.

"I'll cover the bill. Consider it a Valentine's Day gift."

"Valentine's Day?"

"February fourteenth, every year."

"Right. I assume I won't see you until tomorrow afternoon," I guessed, knowing Gavin would probably find lonely soul that didn't want to spend Valentine's Day alone.

"Probably not."

Well, I with no Valentine's Day plans of my own and my horny flat mate out for the night, I decided to have a night in with my books and memories. I had my most comfortable clothes which were an over sized t-shirt and sweatpants, and my hair was a mess, but I didn't give a damn. Even once there a knock on my door, the only thing that was bothering me was that someone was interrupting my alone time. At least until I saw who was standing on the other side.

"Doctor!" I said, and immediately began to put my hair up so it would be a little less wild.

"Hello," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was recently lectured-and by lectured I mean she told me to shut up and listen to her- by your mother about the importance of Valentine's Day. So, here I am."

I looked at him with an amused look. The greatest warrior in the universe, and my mother had scared him into taking me on a date. "You know, you could give a girl a little warning."

"How long can it take to get ready to go get food?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Depends, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Amy told me I should take you to early twentieth century Paris."

"Oh, then it's going to take _at least_ an hour."

And true to my word, it took me an hour and half to get ready, the Doctor complaining every five minutes. But it was worth it, because when I walked out, the Doctor was midsentence, complaining. "River, _what_ is taking so-o-o long… Wowzah."

"Hello, Sweetie," I greeted him. I had put on a slimming green dress and a pair of fuck-me heels.

"So, um, Paris?" he asked.

"That is what you proposed, yes?"

"Yeah. I mean yes! Ms. Song," he said as he offered me an arm.

"Doctor," I purred as I took his arm.

When we arrived in Paris, it was beautiful. The Doctor took me to a little restaurant in front of the Eiffel Tower at night. I had a feeling that Amy gave him some tips, if the man didn't even know that he should come and visit me for Valentine's Day. Once we were seated he turned to me asked, "So, how early in your time line am I?"

"Very, I assume. Last time I saw you were saving Hitler," I teased.

"That wasn't my fault!" he defended. "If I recall, _you_ shot my TARDIS."

"After you told me nothing would happen."

"It was a clever lie- Wait, we've had this discussion before."

"That day, back when I was still Mels Zucker."

"And that's the only time we've met?" he double checked.

"Yes," I confirmed, though I couldn't help but remember him standing over the spacesuit with this version of me, but I didn't think that was important at the moment.

"So, this is a new experience for you."

"What? Not killing you? I think I can manage. As long as you don't have a robot filled with miniaturized people from the future try to arrest me again."

"I had them stop," he reminded me. "And in the future, be more subtle about our meeting. You'll know me better than I'll know you one day, and you'll have been through adventures that I can't even imagine yet."

"So, our roles will be reversed?"

"Pretty much."

"So when exactly did you find out meet me?" I asked.

"I've known you for many years. Finding out that you were Melody Pond, much more recently."

"When exactly?"

"When I rescued your mother from Demon's Run. They had taken Amy when she became pregnant with you."

"You rescued Amy but not me?" I asked. I couldn't help be a little disappointed.

"We tried to, but they replaced you with living flesh. We didn't know until it was too late," he assured me, but I could hear the pain in his voice. He had wanted to save me, but failed.

"Everything happens for a reason. I wouldn't be the woman you fell in love with if you had succeeded, would I?"

"No, you wouldn't be. And I wouldn't change anything about you," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I wondered if he realized that he had just admitted he loved at least some version of me. "Before that, you were just River Song, archaeologist."

"I'm still working on becoming her."

"You will be. And you will know everything about me."

I took a sip of wine, thinking about how odd that day would be. Imagine knowing more about the Doctor than he did about you; it would be so interesting. And oh, how you could make him squirm. That did bring to mind a certain proposal. "Doctor, are we married?"

"Spoilers," he told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, is the universe going to blow up if you tell me about our future together?" I asked, and he shrugged to indicate that it might. "Oh, you have got to be kidding. Can you ever not get into trouble?"

"On a very rare occasion it happens. It seems to be getting harder actually."

"Well, then you owe me an adventure before we leave."

"River, this is your Valentine's Day date. I have no doubt that something will come up, though Amy told me not to get into anything too big."

No sooner were the words spoken than did someone came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a man with the very dark black eye scowling at me. He was a bit on the heavier side and was bald. He also seemed to be missing a neck. "You!"

My gut told me this was that adventure. "I take it we've met before."

"I'll say we have. You stole something of mine!"

"Really? It must have been valuable." My comment made his face turn a bright red; it was actually fairly humorous.

"It was the-"

"Oh, don't tell me! I haven't stolen it yet, and it's bad to know your future, right, Doctor?"

"Um, yeah. Though in all fairness, River, you shouldn't be stealing to begin with."

"And you gave me this black eye!" he shouted at me.

"Oh, we'll fight! That will be fun. Clearly I won, since you're so angry with me."

"You little-" he didn't finish that sentence, instead choosing to try to assault me in public. I quickly blocked his punch. If that didn't cause enough attention, me quickly taking him out while wearing a long dress did. A few quick moves later and he was on the Paris ground with the ball of my foot on his neck.

"If you already lost once, why in the world did you think the second time would be any different?" I questioned.

"Get off me! You, sir!" he called to the Doctor. "Control your wife."

"Sorry, I don't think that's possible. Her parents can't even do that," he retorted. "But River, I would prefer not to have you have multiple arrests on your record."

"You're a little late for that one, Sweetie."  
"Why am I not surprised?" he grumbled.

"Get her off me!" the red, angry man yelled from beneath my feet.

"I think we've had our adventure, don't you?" he tried. "It's supposed to be a romantic day. And I don't want your mother to make me do this again. Our dates are better when she doesn't have to approve them."

"So, we'll go on more."

"Oh, many, many more," he promised with a smile as he touch my nose playfully. "And they be will be so much more."

The Doctor dropped me back off at my flat on the moon afterwards. He gave me a small kiss goodbye, and didn't let me deepen it, because apparently I "don't know him well enough yet." The one man in the universe who doesn't want to snog. I'd get there eventually. After all, the Doctor didn't correct the man when he called the Doctor my husband.

The next morning, I ran into Gavin in our kitchen.

"Good morning," I greeted. "Did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

"Pretty good. I think I slept with one of your professors; sorry about that. How was yours? You got back pretty late last night. Your Raggedy Man show up or something?"

"Actually he did," I said with a smile.

"Is he in your room?" he asked, trying to glance around me to see into my room.

"No, he's not in my room. He came just for one night."

"River, that seems a bit flighty. Are you sure you're the only woman in his life?"

"Well, considering how much time he spends with my parents, I think I'm okay."

"Or more concerned," he half laughed. I shot him a glare with that comment. Realizing his mistake, he quickly changed the subject a little. "So, when do I get to meet the Raggedy Man?"

A little more coolly for the effect, I said, "Someday, I'm sure."

* * *

**What'd you guys think?**

**Oh, and the chapter I'm planning on posting Thursday is one of my favorites. Just letting you guys know. Let's just say Gavin is going to hit on the wrong guy's girl, and River takes a side. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is definitely one of my favorite chapters that I've written in a while. I had a lot of fun with it, so I hope you guys like it too. I own nothing in this chapter. Not River, not Gavin, not the person he hits on, and not the jealous friend.**

* * *

Unfortunately, that was the last time I saw the Doctor for a while. I spent the next few years continuing to work on my doctorate, and mostly staying out of trouble. Though, if I was honest, Gavin probably get me into a few more bar fights than I would have found on my own, but it was fun. He often flirted with the wrong man's girl or guy, and while he was fighting the boyfriend, I kept his friends at bay. On the rare occasion I could completely defuse the situation. It was rare, but it happened. There was only one time that I actually sided with another man, though.

We were in a lunar bar one day after he convinced me to try changing my look a little. I had dyed and straightened my hair at Gavin's request. It was long, dark, and straight. I didn't like it as much. Also, I had changed my eye color to a bright purple, just for fun. I looked a bit different than normal, and it felt as if I had regenerated again. The things I let Gavin talk me into.

We had been at the bar for about an hour when Gavin caught sight of a cute blonde girl. I thought she looked like a child, but Jack insisted that she was above the legal age. She was at least sitting alone, or so we thought. After Gavin had been staring at her for about five minutes, she looked up and caught his eye. She smiled and actually looked interested, though they always did, whether they were taken or not.

"Come on, River; you know she's cute," Gavin told me, as if he needed my permission to go talk to her.

"She is, in the same way that a puppy is. She's so young, Gavin; I thought you liked them more mature," I joked.

"Well, you're already taken by the Raggedy Man."

"Just go," I told him. "But if she has a boyfriend-"

"Then you'll fight him off for me," he said with a reassuring grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He wasn't wrong based off of past experiences.

I watched as he went and sat down next to her. I couldn't hear the conversation, but it looked as if they were both enjoying themselves. Gavin seemed to be using the same moves he used on everyone, which always seemed to work. I was just about to relax, get another drink, and enjoy that my best friend wasn't going to get into a bar fight over the baby blonde, when the boyfriend walked in.

I didn't know who the man was when he entered, I just felt the need to turn around and see who came in. There was something about the man immediately caught my attention, as if it was important we meet. He was older than Gavin, with a larger nose and ears. He had a little bit of brown hair, but it was close cut to his head. He wore a dark pants and a purple V-neck with a leather jacket on top. I didn't realize it was the baby blonde's boyfriend until I heard him talking as he looked at her.

"I leave her alone for five minutes," he mumbled with a Northern British accent. "Five bloody minutes, and she picks up a guy! It's not enough that she has Ricky, but now she's got another bloke."

"Are you talking about the blonde at the bar?" I asked him, and he turned around. He didn't realize anyone was listening. It was odd; I felt like I had met him before, but I knew I had never seen that face before. I could read his face as if I had known this man for years. He was obviously distressed about Gavin flirting with the girl. My guess was jealousy, because I could see the love he had for this girl. He was practically robbing the cradle with this one, though; she couldn't be more than half his age, if even that.

"Maybe I am. Why?"

"Because my friend is the man talking her, and if I told him that I would keep back any jealous boyfriends."

"I'm not her boyfriend," he said quickly. "She's a friend."

"One that you love."

He sent me a look that could probably kill weaker species. "Well, it's none of your business, now is it? What is it with you apes and butting into other people's business?"

"Oh, I'm the ape here?" I questioned with an offended laugh.

"Yeah, you are!"

"I'm not the brooding over a girl that doesn't know I'm in love with her."

"You like woman then?" he asked with a smirk, thinking he'd gotten the better of me.

"If I met the right one, maybe. My fiancé would certainly be surprised, though."

"Does he know you're here with that man?" he asked as he nodded towards Gavin.

"No, but he isn't around much, so I've had to make friends. Besides, Gavin is just a friend. And I actually mean it."

"Gavin? Is that his name?"

"Sweetie, just let them flirt. What can it hurt?"

"It could alter his timeline."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it? Plus, he won't remember her in a week, not with all the people he goes through."

"Trust me, Rose is one of those people you remember," he said with a sigh. It was obvious that this Rose flirting really did affect him. I had only seen that type of love twice before. The first was Rory when Amy casually flirted with men before they were seriously dating or when she talked about the Doctor. The second was in myself when it came to the Doctor. He really did have an effect on the women in my family.

"You really do love her," I said in awe. I decided to help this mysterious man. "One moment, and I'll get Gavin away from your precious Rose."

I began walking towards them, when the man caught my wrist. I felt something go through me, like a jolt of electricity. I hadn't felt that since the Doctor had given me a small kiss, and it scared me a little that I was reacting that way to this man, especially when he was in love with someone else. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I see that you love her. And if I was in Rose's place and you were my fiancé, I'd hope someone would help him," I told him honestly.

"Well, thank you," he told me sincerely, as he let go. But I could still feel where his hand had been. I knew I needed to get this man with his Rose, and forget about him as soon as possible. I had a feeling that this man could get me into a lot of trouble.

I walked over to Rose and Gavin, a plan coming to me as I walked. I stood behind Gavin and Rose was the first to see me. "Hello," she said hesitantly.

Gavin turned around and gave me a concerned look. "What?"

"I've got an overprotective man who thinks that you are up to nothing good," I told him.

Gavin and Rose looked behind me, but only one of them could easily pick out the man. Rose asked, "It wouldn't happen to be the man with big ears and Northern accent would it?"

"It would," I confirmed.

"I better go. He tends to insult people when he's upset, and he didn't want to come in here in the first place."

"I noticed. Not always very friendly, is he?" I commented looking back at the scowling man, as well. He seemed like a nice enough man who was just overprotective, but I needed to challenge this Rose's loyalty to her friend. If she returned her friend's feelings, then this would drive her back to him.

Rose's posture immediately changed from relaxed to protective, giving me my answer. Her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "He's the most amazing man I've ever met. He's done more than anyone you'll ever meet."

"Oh, I doubt that, Sweetie," I told her, thinking of the Doctor. I may have been attracted to Rose's friend, but the Doctor was still the man I loved. "And mine's still extremely friendly."

"So is mine! And you wouldn't believe what he's been through. I'm all he has; me and his… ship."

"Then why are you sitting here, getting picked up at a bar?" I challenged.

"I- I- I thought it would be fun to just come and flirt while he was busy, clearly I was wrong," she told me. She immediately stood up and went towards the man.

I barely heard her ask the Northern stranger, "Ready?"

"Yes. I know of a _fantastic_ place I want to show you."

I smiled and looked back at Gavin who was scowling at me. "What?"

"You just ruined my chance with her," he pouted.

"Her friend's in love with her, Gavin. You weren't going to offer her anything more. And the man was ready to attack. It was between getting her to leave or having you in multiple pieces."

"I could have taken him," he bragged arrogantly.

"But you can't take me," I reminded him. "And I would have helped him."

"Traitor," he joked.

"How about I help you pick up your next target?"

"Sounds fair," he agreed.

We picked out a beautiful raven haired man that walked in five minutes later. I pulled out a move from a movie Amy had made me watch growing up. After Gavin talked to him for about six minutes, I walked up and threw water on him for not calling me after the most amazing night I had ever experienced with a man and walking off. He had a great night after that, and all was forgiven.

* * *

**Okay, so did you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing! Everything belongs to BBC. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

I finished my doctorate that year. It focused on an ancient civilization that had disappeared along with its planet. About a third of my dissertation was about the last member of species, who appeared in multiple cultures histories and mythology throughout the universe. He often had a blue box associated with him and there were many aliases but the most common was the Doctor. I had even found a small, handwritten note in the margins of an old thick book that mentioned that his grave was on Trenzelor. I was extremely proud of my thesis, and was considered an expert in my field the moment it was accepted. If only I could have celebrated longer.

The night that my doctorate was accepted, I bought a celebratory bottle of wine for Gavin, me, and whoever else showed up. I was excited up until I entered my flat and saw boxes in Gavin's room.

"Gavin!" I yelled, and he popped out of the bathroom.

"Hey."

"What is this?" I demanded.

"I got a message today saying my orders were changing," he said apolitically.

"So, you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"No, of course not! I was going to tell you tonight! You usually have class until later."

"I didn't go to class today! I thought it was more prudent to defend my dissertation." He seemed to notice the bottle of wine at that moment.

"You got your doctorate," he smiled.

"I did," I confirmed.

"Congratulations, Dr. Song," he told me, giving me a hug. I couldn't help but give one back.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'm taking you out to celebrate. We'll drink when we get back."

It was like déjà vu, when Gavin took me to an Italian restaurant. It wasn't the first time, but even several years later, I still compared Gavin to Jack. Every time we went for Italian I had flashbacks to the one date I had with Jack. Gavin had yet to drug me, though.

"So you proved that there was a mad man with a blue box running around the universe?" he asked me while we waited for our food, knowing that was a large portion of my research.

"I did. Even was able to give a description of one of his forms." After all, the floppy brown hair, tweed, and bowtie were pretty memorable. As was that face of his.

"Because he can do that regeneration thing?" he checked. I knew he didn't listen when I told him about the Doctor, but he had picked up on some things like regeneration and the TARDIS, though I still referred to it as the blue box for him.

"Exactly."

We sat there for a moment, before I asked the next question. "What's your next mission?"

"I'm not sure I can say," he admitted.

"Oh, give me a break, Gavin. Who am I going to tell?"

"The Raggedy Man," he smiled, but it faded. "I guess I won't get to meet him, huh?"

"I'll make sure you do eventually," I promised him.

"Good luck finding a time agent."

"I've found people harder to find than you Gavin. I just proved that the Time Lords and the Doctor existed. I'll just look you up. A flirtatious time agent named Gavin Shine."

"Yeah, well, they're making me change my name for this mission, and I might keep it. I'm just not sure it fits."

"Oh, do tell," I flirtatiously begged, before taking a sip of water.

"Do I seem like Captain Jack Harkness to you?" The water almost came out of my nose. Gavin, or should I say Jack, raised an eyebrow at my reaction. "That bad, huh?"

"No, nothing like that," I assured him. "It's just that you always did seem more like a Jack than Gavin to me."

"Really? So, you think I should keep the name after the assignment?"

"Gavin Shine or Jack Harkness? Which do you think sounds more like you?"

"Well, if you change the 'K' in Harkness to a 'D'-"

"Jack!" I said out of instinct. Somehow, knowing they were the same man, made me revert back to how I had been thinking of him for the past twenty-five years.

He looked at me a little out of shock, and I knew I had to come up with some reason for the easy switch for me. Clearly this was earlier for him than when he worked for Torchwood. "I had to test it," I lied.

"And?"

"I already told you that I thought you were a Jack."

"So, starting after tomorrow I'll be Jack Harkness," he said. "A new chapter I guess."

"Oh, sweetie, it will be," I assured him. Torchwood would calm him down somewhat.

"I just wished this mission would last longer. I've had a great time with you, River."

"And have with you too, Gavin," I responded sincerely. And then something so elementary hit me. _I_ was the mission; how was it complete? Was I safe from some unknown force? "Who were you supposed to be protecting me from, anyway?"

"I dunno. Someone hired the Time Agency, but I guess it's safe now."

"I guess."

"But just in case, I have something for you that should help get you out of any situation you're in."

I gave him an expecting look and he pulled out a box. It wrapped in black wrapping paper with a silver bow. I couldn't help but shake it. I could hear it rattling. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," he laughed.

I did as he instructed. I didn't rip the paper like a three year old, but I definitely didn't make sure the paper was pristine. Underneath the paper was a plain white box. I was a little hesitant to open it after some of the more adult gifts that he had given me as a joke in the past. "Gavin, I swear if this is anything one of your lovers convinced you to try, I will pull out my gun and shoot you."

"Just open it."

I opened the box to find a tube of lipstick. "What? You don't like my choice in makeup?"

"It's nothing like that," he assured me. "It's a new tool that they offered time agents. It's called hallucinogenic lipstick. You kiss someone when you're wearing that, and they'll believe anything you tell them. I thought that you'd enjoy it. And there were some comments about it being great for nighttime activities, too. Maybe your Raggedy Man-"

"Oh, he would never forgive me for that," I cut him off, though my imagination did run with it. "But how much fun would that be."

Jack was wrong about me being safe. He left the next morning and after an hour long goodbye, he used his vortex manipulator to go to WWII England and I went to check a fact that had been questioned during my defense. I went into the library and found the file I sited the information from, and pulled it out. I sat down and read it. It had been focusing around the Doctor's last appearance before his death. I suddenly had an urge to look through my blue book. I stopped on a page when I saw my handwriting, but no memory of writing it. It just had a simple message:

_22/04/11_

_5:02 pm_

_Lake Silencio_

I had just finished reading it when I began to hear a poem to be recited. "Tick-tock goes the clock, and what now shall we play? Tick-tock goes the clock, now summer's gone away."

"Hello?" I called out. Suddenly a woman was standing there. Her hair was dark and curly, but in a bun. She had a metallic eye patch and wore a black blazer. I knew instinctively that I had seen her before, but from where?

"Such a lovely old song. But is it about him?" There was no question who she meant, the Doctor.

"You know about the Doctor?" I was worried. Something was not right here.

"So very well. Oh, don't try and remember me. We've been far too thorough with your dear little head." It suddenly dawned on me that she was one of the people who kidnapped me from Amy and Rory. She was one of the people that brainwashed into wanting to kill the Doctor. She was one of the people who wanted him dead. And I was the weapon.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I looked behind me and saw the creatures that had haunted my nightmares since I was a child. The ones I wasn't supposed to remember. So, I played the part. "What are they? What are those things?"

"Your owners," the woman answered.

"My _what?_" I didn't like anyone telling me what to do, let alone people thinking they had the right. Oh, they were going to pay.

"So, they made you a doctor today, did they?" the woman asked. I didn't correct her to tell her it was yesterday. "Dr. River Song, how clever you are. You understand what this is, don't you?"

I looked at the file, "According to some accounts, it's the day the Doctor dies."

"By Silencio Lake on the Plain of Sighs, an impossible astronaut will rise from the deep and strike the Time Lord dead."

"It's a story," I told her, knowing that the story she was referring to. And I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I had been kept in the astronaut suite when I was young. What if I was that astronaut? I refused to kill the Doctor. I loved him too much. Researching him had only made me love him more. He had done so much for so many.

"And this is where it begins," the woman said as two men entered with that cursed spacesuit. "You never really escaped us, Melody Pond. We were always coming for you."

"How do you know who I am?" I hadn't told anyone of my real name, not even Gavin.

"I made you what you are, the woman who kills the Doctor."

"No!" I protested. "No! No!"

I felt something stab me before everything became blurry. I had been drugged, and I no longer had any control.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, it's a shorter chapter. And you already know half of it... **

**Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the spacesuit that I had escaped from so long ago. The one I had never wanted to see again. It was the one that I thought had been destroyed over four decades ago. I guess that meant that they found it in the warehouse after I ran. And stuck me in it again, but this time proceeded to put me under water.

But something had changed within the suit around the time I woke up, because it suddenly started moving. It was walking out of the lake, and I had a feeling I was moving towards the Doctor's death. I knew if I didn't do something, there was a possibility that it would attack the Doctor without my say. I couldn't let that happen.

Before I could come up with a plan, I was at the surface of the water. I tried turning it around, but no matter what my body did, the suit acted on its own. I saw the Doctor moving towards me and tried to run. I really did. I was the most scared I had been in my entire life. I did not want to kill this man, this wonderfully amazing man. I was not ready to see this man hurt because of the Silence's will. I would fight against the suit, but I was not willing to kill him.

When he was standing in front of me, he was standing there in the same glory as when I had seen him on Valentine's Day. And by the look in his eye, he knew exactly what was going to happen here too.

"Hello. It's okay; I know it's you."

I removed the shield. If I had to kill this man, I was going to let him see my face. He deserved that much.

"Well, then, here we are at last," he said as if it was a chore he had been putting off. Knowing the Doctor, he had been.

"I can't stop it. The suit's in control," I told him with tears in my eyes, praying he wouldn't blame me.

"You're not supposed to," he assured me, though it didn't really help. "This is supposed to happen."

I swear I could slap that man if it were any other situation. He was the Doctor, possibly the most powerful man in the universe. He didn't have to come. He could leave and never come back. Why wouldn't he do that? "Run."

"I did run. Running brought me here." I was right, he had been procrastinating this. He didn't want to die anymore than I wanted to kill him. He just knew he had to, probably for the sake of time. Unlike him, I was not as noble and was willing to screw up time to save him. I had to get into control of the suit first though.

"I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. It's too strong."

"I know," he assured me. This man was too calm for his own death. I seemed more worried about his life than he did. "It's okay. This is where I die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there," he directed me.

I was shocked to see Amy and Rory watching us. I was even more surprised to see myself. "That's me? How can I be there?" Wasn't that a paradox?

"That's you from the future, serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. My murder."

My anger for him returned. "Why would you do that? Make me watch?"

"So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." With those words alone my anger completely melted away and the love I had for this man filled it.

"Please, my love, please, _please_, just run!"

"I can't," he answered. I swear that sometimes he was more stubborn than a child. In that moment, I knew that I couldn't let him die. I began to slowly move my arm, it was just enough that the suit did not stop the movement and the Doctor didn't notice. I wasn't sure though, if it would be enough before the suit would attack.

"Time can be rewritten!"

"Don't you dare," he told me sternly. But his voice softened and was a loving tone when he said, "Goodbye, River."

And the man had the never to wink at me before lowering his head. I had to wonder if he somehow knew my plan. I knew that the suit was ready to fire, and it would hit him, but it wasn't going to strike him full force. He would survive, and all of this would be for nothing. But he would be alive.

The suit fired and I saw him hit by the beam several times, but when it was done, he looked up. I smiled at him, knowing I had just saved his life, and it would probably cause a hole in space and time. I would help him fix it when it showed up, though. "Hello, sweetie."

"What have you done?"

"Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems," I told him obviously.

"But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time!" he argued.

"Fixed points can be rewritten," I pointed out. After all, I had just done it. He was not happy with my assessment.

"No they can't! Of course they can't! Who told you that-?"

I wanted to answer that no one did and I broke all the rules anyway, but there was a flash of white light and the world disappeared. Okay, maybe you shouldn't change fixed points.

When I began to look around, I saw that I was sitting outside of a building that read SPQR, but looked remarkably like Buckingham Palace. When I moved my gaze towards where Big Ben should be, I saw it was there, along with cars being held by balloons and a pterodactyl flying in the sky. You definitely weren't supposed to change fixed points in time. I saw a newspaper near the palace and immediately picked it up looking for a date. Oddly enough, there wasn't one. I began searching for somebody when I saw a familiar face across the street.

"Rory!" I called, knowing he probably wouldn't respond to Dad at this point. He immediately turned around.

"Do I know you?" I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. My own father didn't know me. I felt a pang within my chest. He had always known me, except for when he was only a child. But he had _always_ known who River Song was. And then the Doctor's words from Valentine's Day rang through my head. _You'll know me better than I'll know you one day, and you'll have been through adventures that I can't even imagine yet._ What if that held true for Amy and Rory, too?

"My name is River Song. Have we ever met before?"

"I don't think so. How did you know my name?"

"A little bird told me," I said sweetly. "Do you know what day it is?"

"April twenty-second, like always."

"What do you mean like always?"

"It's always April 22nd. Just like it's always 5:02." I turned to Big Ben and saw that it was exactly that time. It must have been the time when I didn't kill the Doctor. It was definitely a bad idea to change fixed points in time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, look! It's a random update! Don't worry, you guys are still getting an update on Monday. But Kina Kalamari told me about a huge effort to send a response back to Matt Smith thanking him for being the Doctor! I'm going to do it, but I figured that some of you guys might want to be a part of it too. It's on the tardisarchives .com (remove the space if you use that link), and there's more information about it there too. The deadline is July 1, which is Monday. But I really hope someone else decides to participate. :)**

**I own nothing. It's BBC's and Moffat's and I get the feeling that Sydney Wilson, Donald Wilson, and CE Webber don't get enough credit either. After all, the created the Doctor and TARDIS. **

* * *

I stood there staring at Big Ben, trying to wrap my head around what I had done. It took about three seconds before I turned back to Rory. "It's always 5:02 PM on April 22nd?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked me hesitantly.

"It's not supposed to be. Why would we have a date and ways to track time if they never change?" I challenged. I hoped it would make Rory notice that something wasn't right. If it did, I would have some help.

He eyed me warily. "We shouldn't. You said your name was River Song?"

"I did. Does it matter?"

"Do you have a job, Ms. Song?" he asked me, and I had a feeling that fate worked in mysterious ways when time went to hell.

"I don't, and it's _Dr._ Song. Are you offering?"

"I have to talk to my boss," he confirmed. "What's your doctorate in?"

"Archeology, but I know a bit about everything, including why time has stopped." That caught his attention. "You grew up around this?"

"No, everyone is just here. We don't exactly age," he told me. "We change, but we don't age."

"What do you mean, you change but don't age?"

"You know hair grows, nails grow, people need sleep, that type of stuff."

"Interesting," I said thoughtfully. It seemed like time passed within the body, but not in the surrounding. "Now can I meet your boss?"

His eyes shifted left to right before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I can take you to her."

I followed my father around the streets of London, until we got to Downing Street. It was awkward, because Rory didn't seem to trust me. It was the first time he hadn't been completely open with me in my entire life. I knew he was suspicious of me because of the way I acted, but we both needed answers, so he needed to at least tolerate me. I'd gain back his trust though.

I couldn't help but wonder if he and Amy were still together in this universe. He didn't know who I was, but he and Amy were closer too. If he wasn't still married to her, then I'd have to make sure they found each other.

At least that was my opinion until I was escorted into a large room with a few people sitting at high tech computers. What really caught my attention was who seemed to be the leader. A familiar red-head was watching over everyone.

"Ma'am," Rory said, and Amy turned around to face us.

"Cpt. Williams," she greeted. Her eyes glanced at me for a moment, before doing a double take. "River!"

"Amy," I smiled.

"Thank you, Cpt. Williams," she said still smiling. "You can go prepare for your post. I'll talk to River."

"Yes, ma'am," he said before walking away.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. They were acting way too professional around each other, and I wouldn't be surprised to walk-in on them snogging. It wouldn't be the first time. It seemed as though they were hiding it though. Amy apparently saw the amusement in my eye.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You and Cpt. Williams, you two are _very_ professional."

"He's a good soldier, one of my best. He sent a message that he found someone that knew what was going on. I'm assuming that's you."

"It is. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" I didn't want to discuss what might have happened in front of other people.

She nodded and led me out of the room and down one of the hallways. It was still light out, and the hallways and the rooms that I saw were light. Amy pulled me into a conference room and closed the door behind us.

"Okay, River, where are we?"

I looked at her oddly. She just led me into a room in Downing Street and she didn't know where we were? I might need to be a little concerned about how whatever is going was affecting my mother. "You don't know?"

"The last time I saw you, I found out that my daughter was my best friend growing up," Amy answered.

"That was the last time I saw you, besides at Lake Silencio."

"Okay, I'm assuming that whatever is going on is related to remembering that moment two different ways."

"Two different ways?" I immediately questioned.

"Once when the astronaut killed the Doctor, and once when he didn't."

"How is that possible? I didn't kill him," I protested. That was what had caused this mess in the universe in the first place. It seemed as though Amy had witnessed me killing him anyway though. That meant that somehow Amy had seen both. I had no idea why my mother could see the differences in time, maybe from travelling with the Doctor, but Rory didn't have the same capability. I'm sure I would find out in due time.

"You were the astronaut?" Amy asked taking a few steps back. "But you were with me!"

"No, that was a different me. The Doctor said it was a future version of me."

"So, you were the one to kill the Doctor," she said as if she was trying to wrap her mind around it.

"I didn't kill him, Amy. I wouldn't let myself. I chose not to kill him once, and I still don't want to."

"So, you overcame the urge? After one meeting?"

"And a childhood of hearing about the Raggedy Man," I smiled, and Amy gave a weak one as well. "Plus, I couldn't kill the man who promised to marry me."

"Did I miss something?" Amy asked with a little laugh. "When did you officially become engaged?"

"In Germany. I told him he had to ask my parents for permission."

"Your father, Rory," she said suddenly serious again.

"Yes, Rory."

"Do you have any idea how to find him? I know I love him, and I've used every resource I can to find him, but it seems like he fell of the grid several years ago," she told me, my mouth dropped a little. How to find him? He had been the one to bring me in to meet her! Poor Rory, he was always there for Amy and the last man to be seen by her. I had already forced her to see him once by announcing he loved her. Now I was supposed to do it again? Knowing my father, he was still watching Amy from afar.

"You'll find him," I told her, though I left the part off about ignoring him as usual.

"I hope you're right. Maybe the Doctor will know. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't. It would probably be good to find him."

"There's no record of him at all. I don't even know where to start looking."

"Knowing the Doctor, he's getting into trouble."

Amy nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Kennedy and Cleopatra next week when I see them if they've ever heard of him."

"Why are you talking to Kennedy and Cleopatra?" The historian in me laughed that there was going to be a conversation with the two of them and my mother.

"We need to change location. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, and I think Churchill is starting to get suspicious."

"Winston Churchill?"

"Yeah, he's the Holy Roman Emperor." I shook my head. In this world, basic history didn't even apply. Three great le aders all in one time. "I'm taking Cpt. Williams with me for protection, though. I'm sure he wouldn't mind one more coming."

"Especially if you tell him," I muttered. I spoke up when I answered, "Sure, I might have something to help us anyway."

* * *

**Again, I think everyone should send in a video for Matt Smith. I'd rather you do that then send me a review (though a review is still very appreciated.) :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**As promised, here is the next chapter. :) Hope you guys like it. **

**Oh, and I own Doctor Who as much as any of you do. So, unless your Moffat or someone else of great importance, then that's probably nothing.**

* * *

The next day we took a train to Cairo. It was my mother, unknowing father, and me sitting on a train in awkward silence. Amy clearly didn't want to say anything in front 'Cpt. Williams' who was starring at her whenever she wasn't looking. God, it was worse than when I was in high school with them. At least then Amy would talk to him. However, I was out to subtly try to get his first name to come out. Maybe then Amy would realize where Rory was.

"So, Cpt. Williams, where are you from?"

"Southern Wales." I nodded casually, as if it wasn't a shock that he wasn't from Leadsworth.

"And is this your first time going to Egypt?"

"Yes."

"But you've been outside of UK, right?" I knew the answer to that one, assuming that nothing else had changed.

"I travelled throughout Europe some." Okay, not quiet the answer I was expecting. I decided to try a more direct approach.

"Are you married?"

"I, uh, what?" I couldn't help but smile. There was the father I knew who hesitated when confused. "Um, no, but I'm not interested Dr. Song."

"Oh, sweetie, you aren't my type," I assured him. I did however glance at Amy who was reading through some reports. When I looked back at him, Rory went red. God, it was so easy to mess with him when you knew which buttons to press. However, my mother was apparently not as oblivious to the conversation as I had hoped.

"River, stop bugging Cpt. Williams; he's just escorting us because it's his job. Not to be interrogated about his life."

I looked at Rory. I had asked around after Amy mentioned Rory would be escorting her, and apparently Rory had switched with Cpt. Jacobson who was originally supposed to take my mother to Cairo. Again, using round about ways to be around Amy, but still too afraid to tell her he loved her. I decided just letting them sort out their feelings; after all, when time was not happening all at once, they were married.

When we finally arrived in Cairo, I immediately put on the Hallucinogenic lipstick. After all, a little peck and these rulers would do whatever I told them to, at least that's how Jack described it working. I made a note to myself to thank Jack if I ever saw him again. Amy went in first, followed by me and then Rory as we walked through Cleopatra's palace. It was odd spotting 42nd century devices next to ancient Egyptian statues and hieroglyphics, but eventually I fought down the screaming archeologists inside of me.

We finally entered a massive room with a three sided table. On one side sat Cleopatra in all of her glory. Granted, she was wearing a business suite from the 24th century, but she was still radiant. Her four guards were all armed with 21st century guns. To her left, was President Kennedy, at least dressed in the correct garb. His armed Americans had large guns from the 32nd century. Leave it to the Americans to have the most high-tech and largest weapons in the room.

Both parties stood as we entered. Amy shook hands with both of the famous leaders. "President Kennedy. Queen Cleopatra. Thank you for meeting with us. I'm Amelia Williams."

I followed my mother again, but instead of shaking hands, I gave them a small kiss. "I'm River Song, Ms. Pond's collaborator."

"Pleasure, Ms. Pond, Ms. Song," Kennedy told us.

"Please, take a seat," Cleopatra instructed as she returned to her own.

Once we were settled, Amy began her speech. "Something's gone wrong with time. It's stop moving forward, so now everything throughout billions of years is happening now. We need a way to fix it. There is a team of us in London who have been monitoring time as much as possible, but nothing seems to really be happening. Some of our scientists have noticed that some of the pyramids seem more flexible to time. Our best theory is that are from an older point in time, and therefore more immune to whatever is going on. We want to use them as a headquarters, since there's no one in them.

"However, our group is small and virtually unknown, meaning we don't have the funds we need to get the equipment we want. America seems to have the most money, so we would love to borrow some until we can fix whatever's gone wrong with time. We would need several billion of your U.S. dollars for this operation to work and restore time. I'm here today asking for your help and willing to negotiate terms."

"I think it sounds very reasonable and doable," I commented.

"I agree," Kennedy said.

"As do I," Cleopatra nodded. Yes, I was going to need to thank Jack for his gift.

Amy's eyes widened as she was a little surprised. She had been planning to spend most of the time having to negotiate. "Okay," she said before shaking herself from the shock. "Another thing is that we believe that there are creatures roaming the earth with the ability to wipe themselves from human memory. We know of a device that can help us remember what they look like. But only one person we know has this device, and unfortunately, she is helping the aliens. We would like help catching her in order to copy her device, so we can find these creatures and stop them from interfering in human lives.

"What type of creatures are they?" Cleopatra questioned.

"I don't know," Amy admitted. "I think they're aliens."

"The woman we're looking for will know," I added. "And she is most definitely human."

"Her name is Madame Kovarian," Amy filled in, giving me a name for the woman who had tried to force me to kill the Doctor and kidnapped me from my parents. Amy made a motion and Rory passed around pictures of the woman with the eye patch. "She was last seen in America, and we would like to have her in custody."

"Mr. President, could you have some of your armed forced find and apprehend her?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We can do everything we can," he agreed. "If she has a connection to these aliens, we don't want her running around."

"And if you give her to us, then we can get the eye patch distributed to both of you in order to spot these aliens and be able to capture them, as well."

"These aliens are dangerous," I added. "They can convince humans to do their bidding, and that person will believe it was their own idea."

"As long as you give us the same technology to help see these aliens, then I believe we have reached an agreement, Ms. Pond," Cleopatra told Amy.

"Agreed. It's important to keep the people of this great world safe," Kennedy agreed.

"Great. Thank you for your time," Amy said as we all stood up.

"Wait," I said before anyone could leave. There was one more person we needed to find. "Do either of you know a man who is known as the Doctor?"

"Never heard of him," Kennedy said. "I have prior arrangement for this evening, if we're done."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. President," I smiled.

Once he left the room, I realized that Cleopatra was eyeing me. It was not hard to figure out why, and it took her less time to realize why I was asking. "You know the Doctor?"

"We do. He's my best friend," Amy said, now interested. "Do you know where he is?"

"I would like to tell you, but I'm not sure if a young girl like you would want to deal with his big head."

"Cleopatra," I said testily. "If you know, tell us."

"You two honestly think you could hold the Doctor's attention? He never stays with the same people for very long."

I could see my mother's anger rising, and I knew mine was already at its limit. The Hallucinogenic lipstick wasn't working on her as well as it had been a few minutes ago. I guess it was only a temporary thing. Oh well, it was still helpful. But that didn't help me with a Cleopatra who was being bitchy, and definitely asking for a fight.

I followed my instincts and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at her. Her guards all raised theirs, and Rory did too. I knew that I could take out the four guards without a problem, but didn't think it would be smart to kill them. After all, we still needed to use the pyramids.

"Put the gun down, Ms. Song," Cleopatra told me coolly.

"It's _Dr._ Song, actually. And I think I'll keep it up. Your guards might want to put theirs down. I'd hate to have to hurt them."

"There are twice as many of them as you."

"Which doesn't help their odds much," I told her, before turning my head to Rory, though my eyes never left Cleopatra and her guards. "Cpt. Williams, put your gun down. We want to give them a bit of a chance if it comes to a shoot out."

"River, don't," Amy said sternly. "Everyone put the guns down. We just came to an agreement and I would like to keep it. Do you really think the Doctor would approve of this, River?"

I sighed. Damn it, the man who loved peace wouldn't like me shooting Cleopatra. That would probably break some other universal rule which would not help fix this situation. "Only after them."

Amy gave the guards her death glare. I could see one of them wavering a little, but none of them lowered their guns. So, after a minute, Amy took it a step further. "If you shoot her, then we're never going to fix time and none of us are going to exist. Do you like the sound of that? Because I don't."

Finally, Cleopatra gave the gesture to lower your gun.

It wasn't until we were back on the train and Rory was relieving himself that Amy gave me a very annoyed look. I'm pretty sure it was the same one as when I borrowed the bus. "What did you to them?"

"Do to whom?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"What did you do to Kennedy and Cleopatra? They were way too agreeable. Well, until the whole gun thing."

"What makes you think I did something?" She gave me a very skeptical look. "I gave them a kiss."

"You gave the Doctor a kiss and almost killed him," she pointed out. "Is it the Judas Tree lipstick?"

"No, Hallucinogenic. It was a gift from a friend from graduate school."

"A friend gave you Hallucinogenic lipstick?"

"For protection. He was a very sexual person."

"River, I really don't want to hear about you sex life."

"You won't. There's nothing between Gavin and me and never has been." I paused for a second before adding, "I wish that I had been spared some of the details between you and my father."

Amy was about to respond when Rory walked in, and I wish she had. Even if she was oblivious to the fact my father was in the room, it probably would have made both of them blush.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy 4th of July if you celebrate it! I did not plan the first two sentences of this story talking about the Americans. I honestly realized it as I read over this chapter...**

**Anyway, same stuff as usual. I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was surprising how fast the American government could work when it came to security. It was not very long until the United States government was giving us Madame Kovarian who had been hiding in Florida, and then we began to work on duplicating the eye patches, which were actually eye drives. It was external memory, so one could recall the aliens after they stopped looking at them. Once that was done, we began to distribute them. We supplied our security first before giving them to the Americans and eventually the Egyptians. It was no surprise Cpt. Williams was the first in line. He was a bit shocked when he brought in five of the aliens on his first hunt for them and we placed them in security run by men and women who also had been supplied with the eye drive.

It was odd to be equipped with one so that I could remember the aliens again. I still had the memory of them from growing up, and they were as I remembered. I didn't go anywhere near them alone, afraid they would try to entrap me again.

However, I had also started my own project that only Amy knew about. I had come to the realization that the Doctor and I were probably the keys to correcting time. We were the key components of the fixed point, which I had prevented. If we were close enough to each other, it could cause time to start again. In order to restart time, we would have to interact. However, killing him was the fixed point in time, so I needed to find a way to save him without destroying time in the process. I didn't know how to though. I doubted anyone one person could save the Doctor from his fate.

And then it hit me. What if there was more than one person who was able to help the Doctor? What if there were people who were not trapped in this time bubble? Not just people but entire planets filled with civilizations from throughout time. The Doctor had save thousands across the universe. Why wouldn't they help him escape death? The Doctor was a hero to so many. If I could get word out to them, then there hopefully a solution would present itself. I began working on a distress beacon.

It was odd to see Amy and Rory, but never really having time to talk to them. Rory was quickly gathering the aliens and containing them, while Amy was converting the pyramid I was working on top of into a headquarters. I knew that both my mother and I were searching for the Doctor independently from each other. I was pretty sure that if I touched him or he me, then time would restart itself before I had a plan on how to save the Doctor, so that meant that I would eventually have to share my information with one of my parents and they could retrieve him from wherever the Doctor was.

It wasn't long until I began to get a response, from outside of this universe. They all are saying that they would help the Doctor, and were transmitting ideas. It was funny, though. The more responses I received, the more I heard about sunspots occurring, and I knew that it was from everyone crying out to help the Doctor.

I also have to give my mother credit. She made Madame Kovarian watch as we captured her alien accomplices and trapped them. Rory somehow figured out that they had an electrical current running through, so they soon became our power source. It was a cheap way to power our headquarters and the surrounding area. And then there was spectacular news, Amy heard of a man that Emperor Winston Churchill had locked in Buckingham Palace. He was a soothsayer who claimed to know the cause for the destruction of time. It sounded like something the Doctor would do.

Amy immediately gathered Rory and his troops and headed back towards London. I had only been aware about the development for about ten minutes when I passed Amy in a hallway. She was scurrying to get everything prepared for the Doctor's arrival before she left.

"River, have you heard?"

"That you found the Doctor, yes," I smiled. "It's all over the pyramid."

"I'm not surprised. Are you coming with us?"

"No, I need to keep some distance from the Doctor."

That caught Amy's attention. "You need to keep distance from the Doctor? You realize that we're bringing him back here right?"

"I know. But I can keep my distance from him here."

"Why do you need to at all?"

"The Doctor and I are the key to fixing time. If we touch, then we end up right back on the lake where I am killing the Doctor. I need to have space to get away from him if necessary. I don't think a train will have enough places for me to hide from him."

"Are you sure? You can always come."

"I know," I assured her. "But someone also has to watch over everything here."

"I need someone to watch my back, too," Amy tried.

"You've got Cpt. Williams for that," I told her, though I neglected to tell her that he was watching more than just her back.

"I know. But you're my daughter; I like spending time with you."

I couldn't help but smile. "We've spent years of our lives together, and we will spend more time together. But maybe this needs to be something just you and Cpt. Williams do. Help build a stronger bond between you two."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Are you looking for a new dad or something?"

"No, I think Cpt. Williams be more like a grandfather to me," I said with a knowing smile, one that she would not understand for another thirty years or so.

Amy, on the other hand, gave me a very confused look. "O-kay. Well, I would rather find your father."

"Maybe the Doctor will know here he is," I tried.

"Hopefully."

"Anyway, you better get going before Cpt. Williams comes looking for you."

As if on cue, Rory stuck his head around the corner. "Ma'am, the train is ready for departure when you're ready."

"Thank you, Cpt. Williams. I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as he was gone, Amy and I both burst into laughter. Rory was always right there to make sure Amy was okay, and Amy was always oblivious. It only intensified my laughter.

It was only a few minutes later that my parents were on a train headed towards London to collect the Doctor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Monday, everyone! I'm going to shamelessly plug a one-shot I wrote and posted over the weekend called ****_An Odd Encounter_****. **

**Also, I want to thank QueenofKingston, karolprado, and Kina Kalamari for reviewing last chapter, and everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. :)**

**And as always, I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

I knew of Amy and Rory's return only moments before they actually arrived. I had planned ahead and brought Madame Kovarian out to watch as her perfect weapon to defeat the Doctor turned against her. I had avoided her since her capture. I hadn't wanted to see her, knowing the suffering she had cause Amy and Rory. I honestly wanted to shoot the woman more than I ever wanted to shoot the Doctor. She refused to talk to me after I dragged her out of her cell, which was fine with me. I also asked one of the scientists to watch the time because if my theory was correct, then it would begin to move forward as the Doctor and I got closer together.

I knew exactly when the Doctor entered the pyramid because the scientists monitoring the time turned to me. "You were right. Just his presence in the building has caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons."

I smiled. I was going to get to see the Doctor again. I just couldn't touch him, but I could at least see and talk to him. It had been years since I had even been able to do that much. I heard the doors open, and the voice I had only heard in my dreams and memories for a few years said, "Hello, honey. I'm home."

I turned to set eyes on him. His hair was longer than I remembered, but otherwise looked exactly the same. I don't think he aged a day, at least no more than he normally did. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

It was Kovarian who spoke next, "The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?"

I wanted to shoot her even more than before.

"Did my best, dear. I showed up," he said as he began to pace the room. I still didn't understand why he didn't continue to run from his death. I would never choose to die, for any reason. I would always choose to run. "You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you swing all this?"

I smiled. I got to brag about my newest toy. "Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover." Until the lipstick wore off, anyways.

"I always thought so." I was tempted to wipe the smirk off his face, but decided that flirting was a much safer and more fun option.

"She mentioned you."

"What did she say?"

"Put down that gun," I smiled. Okay, it wasn't about the Doctor, but she insulted Amy and me, and even if he didn't love me that would have made him angry. It was easier to tell him about the gun.

"Did you?"

"Eventually."

"They're flirting. Do I have to watch this?" Kovarian asked, disgusted. For me that was enough of a reason to make her watch. But the moment was ruined. And now that she was willing to talk to me, I had no problem giving her a piece of my mind.

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian? Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor. Who else was I going to fall in love with?" Okay, it was more like my parents told me the wonderful stories of their adventures with him. I had been in love with him on some level since I was with Anthony, Amy, and Rory.

"It's not funny, River," the Doctor told me sternly. "Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that."

"Dinner?" I offered.

"I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long as I'm alive, time is dying. Because of _you_, River!" The words struck me deeper than they should. He was blaming me for this, and he had every right. But couldn't he see I was doing it out of love? If he didn't already know he was going to know momentarily.

"Because I refuse to kill the man I love."

"Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you! Isn't that sweet?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and it stung. He still put everything else before love. It might be the one thing that he never did completely understand.

"Get him!" Amy yelled, understanding what I had told her before she left.

"C'mere you!" he said, moving towards me.

A few of Rory's men grabbed the Doctor. "I'm not a fool, Sweetie," I reminded him. "I know what happens if we touch."

Before I knew what was happening the Doctor escaped their grip, and grabbed me. I could feel the tingling from the excitement of being with the Doctor, but it immediately disappeared as I felt time move.

"Get off me!" I yelled. "Get him off me!"

"Doctor, no, let go!" Amy yelled. "Please, Doctor, let go!"

Suddenly, the scientist I had asked to watch time excitedly told us, "It's moving. Time's moving!"

I began to panic. "Get him off me!"

"Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, River," he told me, "it's the only way!"

Suddenly, we were back at the lake and I looked up to see the Doctor. I could see the gun focusing on him, and this time there was no way I could stop it this time. I immediately began trying to move my arm away, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, we were back in the pyramid, and the soldiers were holding the Doctor away from me.

"Cuff him," I told them, as I walked away. And they immediately did, and I could relax slightly.

"Oh, why do you always have handcuffs?" he complained, and I smiled. We would use handcuffs for something? Several intriguing ideas flew through my head. He continued, "It's the only way. We're opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin!"

"And I'll be by the lakeside killing you."

"And time won't fall apart. Reality will continue. There isn't another way."

"I didn't say there was, Sweetie." In that moment I knew that he realized that I was putting him above everything else in the universe. He truly understood that I loved him now. "There are so many theories about you and I, you know."

"Idle gossip."

"Archaeology," I corrected. His head was going to spin when he realized that he was considered archaeology.

"Same thing."

"Am I the woman who marries you or the woman who murders you?" I continued as if he hadn't insulted my career. I definitely had my opinion on which of the two I'd like to be. After all, I had just destroyed time to prove it.

"I don't want to marry you," he told me. I felt like someone had just stabbed me at his words. Rationally, I knew he was trying to save time, however my emotions had not caught up yet. I couldn't let him see what his words did to me though.

"I don't want to murder you."

"This is no fun, at all," he commented.

I was about to answer when Amy spoke up, "What is this, Doctor?"

At first I thought she was talking about the Doctor and my argument, but then I saw the wet mark on the ceiling and had a very bad feeling. We had been keeping the aliens in tanks of water. And apparently the Doctor was thinking the exact same thing as me. "The pyramid above us, how many Silence do you have trapped inside it?"

I was about to answer a little over a hundred, but Madame Kovarian spoke first. "None. They're not trapped; they never have been. They've waiting for this, Doctor; for you."

At that moment my father burst through the doors and gave us the news we were dreading. "They're out all! All of them!" He immediately barricaded the door, before turning to us again. "No one gets in here! Ma'am," he said addressing Amy (what a surprise), "my men out there should be able to lock this down. We have them outnumbered."

"And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops," my kidnapper said, and I felt chills.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. Before she could explain, electricity began to surge through the eye drive of the scientist who I had asked to watch the time, and she began to yell out in pain.

"Help her!" the Doctor cried out, but every soldier in the room was beginning to yell out in pain, too.

Amy rushed to her side, but the screaming had stopped. Amy felt her pulse, before announcing, "She's dead."

The Doctor twitched and I saw a spark coming from his eye drive. "Eye drives off now! Remove them."

Amy was immediately there to get his off of him, and he once his was off the Doctor went to check on somebody else, as Amy's began to light up. I took hers out before removing my own.

Madame Kovarian was smirking in her seat. "The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person, either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one." I was ready to pull out a gun and shoot her, but the Silence saved me the effort. The sparks began to fly from her eye as well. "What are you doing? No, it's me," she muttered. "Don't be stupid! You need me. Stop it. Stop that!"

I wish I could have enjoyed her agony a bit longer, but the Doctor grabbed my attention. "We could stop this right now, you and I. Amy, tell her."

Amy looked at the Doctor, but instead of agreeing with him told him, "We've been working on something. Just let us show you."

"There's no point. There's nothing you can do. My time is up!" he argued. That man could be stubborn as hell.

"We're doing this for you!" Then again, my mother was equally stubborn.

"Then people are dying for me. I won't thank you for that, Amelia Pond!" It was moments like this that I was reminded why people thought him a dangerous threat.

"Just let us show you."

"Please," Amy almost begged. She then turned to Rory, "Cpt. Williams, how long do we have?"

"Um, a couple of minutes."

"That's enough," I told them. "We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb," I only partially teased the Doctor.


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I was lucky to have learned my way through the pyramid as well as I had. I had made a mental note to all of the places the Silence had access to, and was now carefully avoiding those places while still managing to hurry the Doctor to the top of the pyramid.

"River, nothing you have up there will do anything. My time is up. I'm over eleven hundred years old. I've lived the longest life I know of, besides one person. And he's basically been inserted as a fixed point in time."

"Doctor, just give us a chance to show you and try to change your mind, even if you are the most stubborn man in the universe."

"A universe that won't exist for much longer, because you broke a fixed point in time!"

"Like you've never done it," I fought back.

"No, I haven't!" he argued. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I had done enough research to know he had tried.

"Not from a lack of trying. Does the first Martian colony ring any bells? You could have destroyed human history, and you would have if it wasn't for Adelaide Brooke taking her own life."

That shut him up.

Once we approached the top, I saw my beacon sitting their strongly. Luckily, the Silence had not gotten up here yet.

"What's this?" he asked, only half a moment before he answered himself. "Oh, it's a timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?"

I was surprised he hadn't already figured it out. "I'm the child of the TARDIS. I understand physics."

"But that's all you've got," he stressed, still clearly annoyed, "a distress beacon."

Ugh, that man could be so irritating! Couldn't he let me explain its importance before insulting what we've been working on to help save his life? "I've been sending out a message, a distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere, to the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. 'The Doctor is dying. Please, please help.'"

I could feel myself begin to crack as I finished explaining. People were out there trying to find ways to help him, if he could only see that then we could find a way out of this mess.

"River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone! It's insane! Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me!" His words stung more than they probably should have. But damn him, I had been sending out a message for help and getting a response back!

I was trying to figure out how to respond when Amy came up with Rory on her tail, as usual. "We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes." Apparently my mother could tell that I had yet to tell him about the response, because she told me, "Just tell him. Just tell him, River!"

He looked at me expectantly, so I told him, now that my voice would be more stable. "Those reports of sun spots and solar flares, they're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun; it's you. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying 'yes, of course, we'll help!'" I could feel myself ready to sob, but I attempted to hold it back. "You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? _You_'ve decided that universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree!"

"River, no one can help! A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating!"

"I can't let you die!" I yelled at him, since he was apparently not grasping that fact.

"But I _have_ to die."

"_Shut up!_" I yelled at him, even louder. "I can't let you die, without knowing you are loved by so many and so much. And by no one more than me," I admitted more softly, now on the verge of tears.

"River," he sighed, "you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality! Billions on billions will suffer and die!"

He was right, I did understand; but unlike him, I was not willing to give him up for the universe. If he didn't want suffering, then he wasn't going to win this argument. "I'll suffer if I have to kill you."

"More than every living thing in the universe?" he challenged.

"Yes!"

He was clearly annoyed. "River, River, why do you have to be… _this_?" he demanded, before turning to my parents. "Melody Pond, your daughter! I hope you're both proud."

Rory and Amy had a conversation I couldn't make out, while the Doctor looked deep and thought. Finally he looked at my mother. "Amy, uncuff me now." I realized that this was it, if we had not convinced him by now, there was nothing that would do so. It hurt knowing in a few moments, I would be killing the one man I loved more than anything and would die for.

"Okay," he continued, "I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind." He pulled off his bow tie. I was surprised, it was the first time I had seen him without one. But I was more concerned with what he was doing. "River, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand and hold it out to me."

I felt like I should know what this was, but I wasn't sure. "What am I doing?"

"As you're told," he answered as he did the same. "Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Cpt. Williams, say 'I consent and gladly give.'"

"To what?" Rory asked.

"Just say it. Please." Rory did as he was told. Then the Doctor looked at Amy, "Need you to say it, too, mother of the bride."

I'm pretty sure I went into shock in that moment. Of course, it was a wedding ceremony. The Doctor was keeping his word, and marrying me. I wanted to laugh; he was going to actually be my husband. I expected it to take longer.

Amy said it without any hesitation. The Doctor was now looking at me, "Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, _very_ carefully. And tell no one what I said." He leaned in and whispered, "Look into my eye."

I did as he said and saw the man holding a cowboy hat and take a bow. If I thought the marriage was shocking, the fact that the Doctor was in that damned machine that tried to kill me in Berlin was mind-blowing. He was okay with dying, because he wasn't going to. The man had outsmarted a fixed point in time without destroying the universe. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss him or strangle him.

"I just told you my name," he declared, though it was an utter lie. Rule #1. "Now, there you go, River Song, Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And, wife, I have a request. The world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bare it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way."

Two minutes ago, I would have argued until time collapsed. Now, I knew that I wouldn't actually be killing him; I could handle this. And I knew just how to restart time. "Then you may kiss the bride."

"I'll make it a good one."

"You'd better."

And he did try, but I had a feeling that the miniaturized people were not used to having their machine kiss people. It was still better than some breathing people, but it wasn't as good as the Doctor when he was dying.

Suddenly, I was back on the beach of Lake Silencio, looking at the Doctor. He just gave me that same wink, which I know realize was his way of reassuring me that everything was okay. I didn't fight as my arm rose in order to fire at the Doctor. I couldn't stop the green laser from firing multiple times, and I watched as the Doctor seemed to crumble at my feet. Despite knowing he was not dead, I could not bear to look at my parents and future self. I turned and walked back into the water, not even stopping when I was shot with the same gun I had tried to kill the Doctor with the first time. This time, it was loaded but still did no damage.

I stayed underwater for a long time, though I couldn't be certain of how long. I just knew that I couldn't come out while Amy and Rory were still by the lake. I tried to watch the sky for a clue, but it was near impossible to make anything out at the depth I was at. So, I waited until I was fairly confident that it was the next morning.

When I emerged from the water again, I was not surprised to find people waiting for me. The man who was clearly in charge stepped forward and stated, "Melody Pond, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of the Doctor."

I sighed. I didn't have much of a choice if I was going to the Doctor's secret. "Take me away, boys."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so I edited the last chapter a little since I had issues typing it out. Hopefully, I haven't messed up this one at all. **

**So, I'm going to go on a little rant. I never understood why the TARDIS was so temperamental with the Doctor until I started watching the classic series. The TARDIS has been fallen down a mountain, been disabled by the other Time Lords, trapped in the Master's TARDIS, and had the Doctor talk about how she wasn't 'exactly alive'. Yes, the TARDIS has a reason for being a bit temperamental with the Doctor. This has nothing to do with the oncoming chapter, by the way.**

**Like always, I own nothing.**

* * *

I must say, the vortex manipulator they used was not as kind to the body as the Doctor's TARDIS, but it was enough to get from one place to another. Unfortunately for me, it was a headquarters. And based on the people I was suddenly in the room with I was thinking I might have been taken into custody by the people who tried to kill me in Berlin, Germany, mostly because I saw Hitler sitting before me, ironically handcuffed to a desk. Guess it was better than being trapped in a closet.

"Well, Ms. Pond, I hope you're ready for hell," one of my guards told me and I sighed. Whatever they were going to do to me was better than the feeling I would have if I had actually killed the Doctor.

"Actually, it's Dr. Song."

"You're doctorate in murder?" the other asked sarcastically. He was clearly newer to this job, and about a decade behind his partner.

"No, it's in a mad man with a small blue box that's bigger on the inside."

The one who asked about my doctorate looked at the other a little confused. The first guard clarified, "She's talking about the man she killed, the Doctor."

"That's just twisted."

I decided to get off the topic of my crime and on to my punishment. After all, I had just killed the Doctor, and these men were not happy about it. "So, what's going to happen to me?"

"There's discussion of death," the younger of the two said, a little too happily for my taste.

"Boe put an end to that one. Said the Doctor would hate to have anyone die because of him, especially if she's the daughter of some of his friends."

"Who's Boe?" I asked.

"You don't know who the Face of Boe is?" the younger one scoffed.

Now, the Face of Boe, I knew of. We had spent a class period on him at Lunar University. Very few people knew anything about his person life, and only a few more knew his face. He was a few thousand years old, according to the rumors, making him the oldest living person in the universe, including the Doctor most forms of the Doctor. That was what had always impressed me the most. And because of his age, Boe was wise as they came, or so they said. Something about thinking you're that clever only makes you seem to have a big head in my opinion. It did unnerve me that he knew about Amy and Rory's relation to the Doctor, however.

Oddly enough, when I was at school the rumors were just beginning that the Face of Boe was literally just that, a face. I had heard rumors that he had messed with the Headless Monks and they had stolen his body and sold parts of it off. Maybe one day, I'd go look into that. First I'd have to escape, though.

"It would help if you didn't call him 'Boe'. Of course I know who _the Face _of Boe is. Maybe I can thank for trying to save my life."

"He's got too big of heart," the older scoffed.

"Assuming he has one at all," the younger added.

I waited in that facility for four days, as my fate was decided. From the gossip that the guards talked about near me, it seemed most of the deciding board wanted to hand me the death penalty, but they needed an unanimous vote for that and the Face of Boe refused to sway. He kept saying that I would find a way to repent and to trust that I would not cause any serious trouble for the containment facility that they would send me to. I felt the need to thank the man, but according to everyone who heard that wish, I was not allowed near anyone who was deciding my fate in case I tried to kill them. You pretend to kill one man, and suddenly no one wants you near anyone important.

Then on the third day, the news began to change. The Face of Boe had been fighting hard for me, and several of the other members were beginning to be persuaded. I may not have to die, which in all honest I was never worried about. The Doctor wouldn't have sent me to my death after I fought so hard _not _to kill him. Either way, though, it was a relief that something was going in my favor.

On the fourth of my waiting for my fate, I was told to enter the room, along with about ten guards. If I had any weapon, I could have taken all of them. I probably could have taken most if not all of them, but I figured that if by some miracle they recaptured me, my chance of escaping the death penalty would disappear. So I went in quietly.

In the room there were about eleven figures. Most were older men and women who looked like they had probably been part of the agency since the Doctor was a child; however one of them stood out. I assume he was older than the rest and the leader. He was sitting in the middle, but unlike his colleagues, who showed their age and faces, he wore a hood. I had a feeling that this was the mysterious Face of Boe.

"Do you prefer River Song or Melody Pond now?" the man asked. His voice was deeper than most, and sounded like it had been aged. At the same time, it was slightly familiar though I couldn't place it.

"River Song for the past few years."

"Okay, Dr. Song, take a seat." I did as the strange man requested. "I assume you know what you have been found guilty of?"

"Killing a man known only as the Doctor."

"Correct. We've been debating if the death penalty is a justified punishment for your actions. And after a long debate, we couldn't get a unanimous vote for the subject. According to the guidelines set down by Shadow Proclamation and the Teselecta Guideline, we have three days to come to a unanimous decision, otherwise you cannot be given the death penalty."

I gave a knowing smile and saw several scowls grow because of it. It wasn't my fault the mind naturally rejoices a decision of not dying. Besides, what could they do to me now?

"Instead, you've been sentenced to 12,000 consecutive lifetimes in Stormcage Containment Facility."

I felt my smile disappear a little. I knew of it. It was where they sent the most dangerous prisoners in the universe throughout time and space. Apparently, I was one of them. But I had a feeling that as awful as people made it out to be, I would find ways to enjoy myself.

* * *

**Know why would the Face of Boe be trying to save River's life? ;) Seriously, though, what did you guys think?**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, I was wondering if anyone else has ever noticed that River is wearing a ring on her left ring finger in Angels Take Manhattan? I just noticed it and I was wondering if anyone knew anything about that.**

**Anyway, I own nothing of this.**

* * *

Well, being on a planet that was constantly raining was not pleasant in itself, but it was bearable. The guards seemed gullible enough too. They gave me a cavity search to make sure I didn't bring any weapons with me; they did however let me keep my 'harmless' lipstick. Though, I may have failed to mention it was my hallucinogenic lipstick, but either way they didn't really confiscate it from me. After everything was said and done though, I was left alone in a small cell with nothing to call my own but my lipstick, journal, a pen, and a few changes of clothes. There was a bed, sink, and toilet, but that was the extent of my belongings.

I pulled out the book that the Doctor had left me all of those years ago and began to flip through it. It was empty, except for the note. I was rereading and recording my time in the alternate universe when I heard a noise that I had only heard several times before. I looked up and saw a blue police sitting outside of my cell. Now the only difficulty I was going to have was escaping me cell. If you can even call it a challenge.

I was out in less than ten seconds, and stood in front of the TARDIS. I thought about knocking for a minute, but then realized who was waiting on the other side of the door. I doubted that man had ever knocked out on a door in his life unless someone made him.

So, I walked in and saw the Doctor standing by the consul. He wasn't in his tweed jacket, but a white tuxedo. He seemed to be busy, but that was going to change. Well, the focus would at least. I did notice a green dress near the Doctor. I only had one comment on it. "The dress is a little daring."

It was a sparkling green that was cut fairly low. I liked it, but didn't know that I would ever wear it.

He spun around and smiled. "Yup, so I went for this instead."

"Are we going out?" I was fine with not spending a single night in Stormcage, but I'd like to know where I was going to be.

"Parents are asleep," he commented, and I was a little surprised that Amy and Rory weren't joining us, but not complaining. Maybe I'd get to have my honeymoon now. "How's Stormcage?"

"I'm on the first night of 12,000 consecutive life sentences. _Kind_ of early to say. Where are we going?"

"Calderon Beta. Boring, planet of chip shops," he explained. "_But_ there is a four hundred foot tree growing out of the tip top in the north side of a mountain in the middle of the sea. And if you take the lift to the top and look up at exactly twelve minutes past midnight on the 21st of September 2360 you can see more stars in one sky than at any other moment in the history of the universe. It's like daylight, only magic. You could read a book by it."

"Is it okay if I don't?" I had other ideas on what I could be doing in the starlight, and it had absolutely nothing to do with books.

"We've got ten minutes. Get dressed."

Oh he was missing one syllable, and I had no problem telling him. "Oh, that's so close to the perfect sentence."

"Hmm, did you bring the diary?" he asked randomly. I knew he meant the TARDIS blue one I had just been looking through.

"It's a diary?" I said holding up the book in question.

"It is now, because, River, from now on, there are rules."

"Oh, you've gone all strict. Not that I mind," I added. If the Doctor was going to have the control here, where else would he? It sent spine-tingling thoughts racing through my head.

"River, you and I, it's all in the wrong order. We never meet in sequence," he told me. "You put everything in the diary, so we know where we are."

"Put what in the diary? Sweetie, I'm in the highest security prison in the known universe," I reminded.

"River Song could walk in and out of prison like the walls aren't there," he told me and I knew it was a challenge.

"I'm River Song."

"Then you'll be fine. If you don't like the dress, there's plenty more in the wardrobe. First right, second left, just past the helter-skelter." I repeated the directions silently in my head before following the directions. I could still hear the TARDIS moving around. She was complaining about how her brakes were never turned off and I couldn't help but shake my head at the Doctor and his abilities to drive the TARDIS.

I knew the TARDIS was big, but as I wondered through the halls, I was amazed to see how big she really was. When I finally found the closet, I was amazed. There were so many clothes, more than I had ever seen in my life. Oh, I was going to have so much fun picking out an outfit. After a few minutes of looking I found one, and I went to see what the Doctor thought of it. However, as I approached the main control room, I heard multiple voices. I walked in to see him standing there, frustrated.

"Doctor?" I asked, dress in hand. He looked a little panicked. "Where you talking to someone?"

"No, no, just me," he said in a very high voice. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but I decided to trust him. I went to try on the dress, after giving him one more questioning glance.

I went back to the closet to see if there were any other dresses. But my mind kept returning to the other voice. It was female, and sounded familiar, but it definitely wasn't Amy. Did the Doctor have another girl he was wooing? The man was daft, but I couldn't imagine him playing with someone's heart like that. No, he couldn't be with another woman. After all, he was my husband.

A few minutes passed, and I found more dresses that I liked. I decided to go get the Doctor's opinion. Imagine how surprised I was when I came out and saw the man standing in front of me and by the door, leaving. Two Doctors, the possibilities. "There's two of you. The mind races."

"Come on, you. Let's go see the stars."

"But I haven't changed," I argued. He looked amazing, and I was wearing what I had been in my cell. I didn't want to look bad in comparison for our first date that was by our own accord.

"And you never will, River," he smiled. "Never ever."

I was still more concerned with why there had been two of them. After all, shouldn't that create a paradox? "What was the other you doing here?"

"Sorry, can't say," he told me still smiling.

"What's that word you use?" I was pretty sure it was the word I had grown up hearing, but I wanted to be sure.

"Spoilers."

"I like that word," I told him.

"I thought you might."

I sighed with a smile. "Doctor, you and your secrets. You'll be the death of me." I looked around the room once before saying, "I'm going to go get dressed."

He stopped me by grabbing my wrist. He asked me very seriously. "River, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You can't cause a repeat of Lake Silencio."

"I'm not going to kill you again. I didn't want to the first time, remember? Well, second time," I amended.

"No, I mean changing history. If you know something is supposed to happen. You have to let it, no matter what it is."

"I won't if it will hurt you," I told him frankly.

"Yes, you will. You just told me that you would promise me anything."

"Not that, Sweetie. Anything but that. As long as I'm alive and can stop it, I won't let you get hurt."

"And I'd like for you to stay alive too, River. Please."

"Can we settle on if you're in mortal danger this rule doesn't apply?" I tried. He opened his mouth to argue, but I knew what to say to stop it. "And before you say anything, remember that I'm Amy and Rory's child, and they're both stubborn when it comes to people they love. Oh, and as you informed me, I'm the child of the TARDIS as well, which so far seems to do what she needs to."

"Right," he gave in. "Fine. But no one can die for me!"

"We'll see," I told him as I went to change.

I quickly changed into a dress that I grabbed, since the Doctor seemed to be in a hurry to show me these magnificent stars. After about ten minutes, I walked back into the room where the Doctor was standing. "Ready to see these stars?" I asked, gaining a smile from him.

"Let's go."

The Doctor wasn't lying about the planet. The moment we walked out, there were about a dozen shops all advertizing their chips. I had to wonder how the Doctor found these places. It was a bit of a rubbish planet, and I had the feeling that the Doctor would never take me here if it wasn't for these stars.

"How did you even know about this planet, Doctor?" I asked.

"A friend of mine had a thing for chips, so I asked the TARDIS to go wherever the chips were the best. We arrived about nine years after this moment and the people here were still talking about it. So, I read up on it and thought I'd bring you here."

"So, this is just a random trip then?" I asked.

"Oh, no," he assured me. "I figured this would act as our fourth honeymoon."

"Four. Somebody is a busy boy," I teased.

"Well, someone has to keep up with you, River."

"Are you sure you can? I've already killed you twice," I pointed out.

"Oh, we meet so many more times than that."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Like when?" I knew the moment the words were out of my mouth what the answer was going to be, so I said it with him.

"Spoilers."

He smiled. "You're going to get very familiar with that word."

"Not as familiar I will with you."

"Well, um, you see," he started to stumble. I decided to give the poor man a break.

"So where are these 400 foot trees with the perfect view of the stars?"

That seemed to help, because he relaxed and stopped stumbling on his words. "Right, this way!" he told me as he took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I was about to ask why we didn't just park at the top of the mountain, but then saw how beautiful the sky already was and knew the reason. I had never seen anything like it on earth. I had spent a few nights looking up at the stars, mostly when I lived in Leadsworth, since New York, Cardiff, and the moon had too much light pollution. But this was more incredible than I would have imagined. And according to the Doctor, it was only about to get better.

We walked towards the ocean until the Doctor stopped in front of a boat. There was a man standing with it that the Doctor quickly shook hands with and announced he would take us to the mountain. And when we got there, we walked up the mountain, hand in hand. As we arrived at the trees, I saw the gears working in the Doctor's mind figuring out to how we were going to get up in the trees. Being who I was, I had the obvious answer.

"Ready to climb, Sweetie?"

He looked at me like I was insane. "River, it's four hundred feet up and you're in a dress."

"I'm aware. Do you want to go up before or after me?"

"You can't climb a tree in a dress," he argued.

"Watch me," I challenged as I began to climb the tree. I knew the Doctor sat there for a minute, waiting for me to come to whatever he considered to be my sense, but it didn't happen. So after about forty-five seconds, be snapped out of it and began to follow me himself.

"River, this is not a good idea."

"It's not my first stupid idea, Doctor," I told him, remembering his comment about saving him in the alternate universe.

We climbed for a while, the entire time the Doctor trying to persuade me to let him go get the TARDIS, and he should have done that in the first place. The man was funny like that. Think of the obvious solution after you've already started the more challenging one.

At one point, I heard the Doctor say something in a language that was not from earth. I looked down to see him grumbling as he climbed.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just reached for a branch that wasn't there."

"You need to look where you're going," I told him playfully.

"That's exactly what I can't do."

"Why not? You'll hurt yourself otherwise."

"Because I can't look up."

"How can you not look up? I've seen you do it."

"River, you're climbing above me."

"So, why does that make a difference?"

"In a dress."

I smiled at the connotation. "You see something that distracts you, Doctor?"

"I think I owe Rory an apology," he grumbled.

"For looking up my dress? I think he'd prefer not to know."

"No! For being not understanding when he- Oh, never mind. You probably don't want to know!" It was however too late. Apparently, the Doctor had been around when Rory had been looking up Amy's skirt. With the glass floor in the TARDIS, it wasn't a complete shock that had happened at some point.

"Doctor, I was their best friend for twenty years. Amy shared some details I would have preferred not to know as their daughter… And for the record, Doctor, look all you want."

"River! You're not helping!" I smiled as a got closer to the top.

When we finally arrived, I was amazed at what I saw. The Doctor was right about this begin gorgeous. It was so bright and breathtakingly beautiful. The stars sparkled and twinkled like millions and millions of small crystals in the sky. I couldn't help but be in awe. "My god… Doctor, this is amazing!"

"I thought you'd appreciate the view," he said as he took a seat next to me on one of the branches. He placed his arm around me and pulled my close to him. My head quickly found my head resting against his shoulder. I knew this was right.

After admiring the stars for a few hours and talking about the universe, the Doctor dropped me back at my cell. When I got back into the cell, I saw him looking at me from the other side.

"I hate leaving you in there."

"Then come take me away again tonight," I prompted.

"I will eventually. But keep track of what we're doing in your diary," he reminded.

"I know, Doctor. And I understand it's important," I said before he told me again.

"Good," he told, as he took a step closer to the bars. I did the same, wondering what the Doctor had in mind.

We sat there for a minute, just staring at each other, letting the sexual tension grow until it reached its maximum point. I finally had to ask, "Are you waiting for something?"

He answered me with a kiss. It was our first kiss where no one (namely, him) was dying or in a robot suit. And it was more amazing than the stars we had just witnessed. We were both hungry for the other's touch. After all we were newlyweds, well I was. I felt his hands run up and down my body, and I just pulled him closer to me. I had one hand wrapped around his neck and the other in his hair. It wasn't long before my back was pressed against the bars of my cells and the Doctor leaning into me. And the things that man could do with his tongue were amazing. I tried to drag the Doctor further into my cell so we could continue it on the bed, but the Doctor resisted. Despite that, it was still the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced. I felt like I could kiss the Doctor for forever, but eventually we broke apart.

"Be good for the guards, River," he told me with another kiss to the forehead, I continued to hold him close, not wanting to let him go quite yet.

"Be good to the universe, Doctor," I answered back with a smile. I pulled him back in for another kiss. It was much shorter and sweeter rather than passionate. When he broke away, he let me go before heading back into his TARDIS. If most of my nights went like that, I would be perfectly happy sitting in Stormcage for a while.


	32. Chapter 32

**So everything in this chapter about Easter Island's mythology was from my imagine and a night of googling their mythology. And I probably butchered the custom, to which I am sorry because it sounded really cool.**

**So, like always I own nothing. I assume that you know who owns Who as well as I do. This is not for profit.**

* * *

True to his word, the Doctor took me somewhere new every night. He took me to worlds I could never have imagined and other times, they were exactly as I imagined. I asked the Doctor to take me to almost every planet I had learned about, and he did as I asked, except for twice. And I asked for both of them in the same night. It was about two months into my prison term when he asked me where to go.

"Singing Towers of Darillium. I've heard it's beautiful."

"Yes, but very hard to find the exact moment, I'll have to look into it," he told me. I could tell there was something that he didn't like about the towers, but I had a list of places to go. so I wasn't going to worry about it yet. He had a suggestion too, though. "How about a museum? Museums are cool!"

"Sweetie, you're a time traveler and I'm a time travelling archaeologist. I don't think a museum will show us anything new."

"No, of course, it wouldn't. But it's fun to see what mistakes they made!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You go to museums to keep score?" I laughed.

"Fine, not a museum," he grumbled. "Where else would you want to go?"

"What about Skaro?" I was curious about the planets and its inhabitants. I had learned about the Daleks at Luna University, and was aware that the Doctor had a past with them. They were supposedly dead, though.

"What?" he practically screeched. "Are you mad? No, no, don't answer that! We are _not_ going to Skaro!"

"Why not?"

"Do you know what lives there? Daleks! The most evil creature in the universe! Why would you want to face them?"

"An adventure," I tried, because I certainly wasn't going to tell the Doctor I had been wrong. My professor at Luna University had told our class that they were extinct, killed in a great war that had been close to tearing the universe apart according to a legend. Apparently that was wrong.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not."

"Why not? It's not like you haven't seen them before," I pointed out.

"River!" he yelled before he sighed. "I avoid the Daleks as much as possible. But there are times when I can't, and those are the days I hope I'm alone. I don't want them to hurt anyone else I care about."

I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, and immediately regretted asking to visit the planet. He might have faced the Daleks before, but he had certainly lost someone important to him because of them, too. It was written all over his face. As a friend, I promised I would never ask to see Skaro again. As a wife, I swore to kill any Dalek I saw in order to help my husband… Maybe those were reversed. I asked softly, "What happened?"

"There was a war. A very, very large war," he told me, and I knew what he was referring to. The great war my professor told us about.

"The Time War."

He nodded, before continuing. "It was between the Daleks and the Time Lords. It was bad, River. Very, very bad. My people brought everyone home in order to help, even me. And they really didn't like me, so they were desperate. I watched as my friends died, my family perish, everyone I had ever known on my planet ended up dead. I continued to fight, because if we didn't win, then the Daleks would conquer the universe. I thought we were fighting to save everyone, but other Time Lords were going mad. Rassilon, our leader, was one of the worst. He was ready to destroy everything and keep the Time Lords alive only as a disembodied consciousness. I had to place my entire planet into a Time Lock. I killed them all; I'm the only one still here and alive. The Daleks were supposed to have been killed in the Time War, but somehow they've managed to survive over and over. It doesn't matter how many times I destroy them, they come back. And every time they're stronger than the last."

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I suddenly realized the man I was standing in front of. He wasn't just some odd man with his blue box. He was the savior, the fighter of justice. Calling his name alone could bring him to the rescue, because he would save whoever he could. He had destroyed worlds when necessary in order to keep people safe or punish those who would kill without a second thought. He did what he thought was right as soon as he could. He brought people together, and let them see a small part of the magnificent universe we live in. He had destroyed the most advanced race in the universe, his own, and hated himself for it every day.

"You couldn't have known," he responded. But I should have. I had spent years of my life learning about him and his planet. I had my doctorate on them. And I was unaware of what made this man run for his life throughout the universe. I knew he loved more than he should be able to, even with two hearts, but it was more than that. He enjoyed the company, but a part of him was trying to make up for being the one who ended the Time War by killing those he cared about. He was trying to redeem himself, only he wasn't entirely sure how.

"I should have. Doctor, if I had had any idea, I wouldn't have asked."

"I know," he assured me. I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. I felt him smile a little. "How about we go to the Easter Island instead?"

I would have agreed if he said we were going to the planet of safe and boring, as long as it made him happy.

When we arrived at Easter Island, the Doctor decided that my parents shouldn't miss this adventure, so he went and woke them up. He tried to get me to do it, but I told him that I was fine with it just being us and if he wanted Amy and Rory to come he had to get them. I loved my parents, but I enjoyed the nights where it was just the Doctor and me. But they did get up and ready fairly quickly. When we exited the TARDIS, the Doctor began to wonder in his typical fashion.

"When are we?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hard to be certain, but around 1013 AD, I think."

"You didn't check before we left?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

I simply rolled my eyes at that point.

"Doctor," Amy asked carefully, "why are we here?"

"I had to take River somewhere."

"Wait, is this like a double date?" Rory asked.

"No, well maybe. I dunno, River, what do you think?"

"I think that it would be weird to double date," I answered honestly. I loved Amy and Rory, but you never really want to double date with your parents.

"We aren't that bad," Amy protested.

"You have to admit, it's odd."

"Because you've only met Rory three and me four times?" Amy questioned, and I almost stopped in my tracks.

"What did you say?" I demanded, afraid that I had heard correctly.

"I asked if you thought it was awkward because we've only met you a few times before," she repeated, clearly confused. And she wasn't the only one; Rory and the Doctor were both looking at me like I was mad too. It didn't take much too realize that they didn't know I was Melody. I could understand the Doctor not understanding why it would be awkward to be on a double date with your parents, but Amy and Rory would feel the same way as I did. Which meant they didn't know I was Melody, assuming they knew about Melody at all. I knew something that they didn't, and it scared me. It was the first time that it had ever happened to me, but I had a feeling it wasn't the first time for them.

"No, that's not it," I told them quickly.

"Then what is it?" Amy asked.

My answer was out of my mouth before I even thought about it. "Spoilers."

I swear I heard Rory mutter something about me using that word, but I didn't care. I was amazed that I made it through that first time without anyone noticing I was nervous. I looked to the Doctor and saw him staring back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"It's obviously something," I pointed out.

"I sometimes wonder if I'll ever truly know you."

"You will one day, Sweetie. Speaking of time, though, where are _we_."

"Last time I saw you, I was dropping you back off after Bone Meadows."

"What happens there?" I asked, his answer was just an amused look. "Oh, shut up. I'm still getting used to this. It's only been two months since I ended up in Stormcage."

He was about to answer when suddenly the four of us all heard four men shouting. We looked at each other and then the Doctor before following the noise. It took us a few minutes before we stumbled upon a small group of men with a few women scattered in. There were about twenty of them divided into 4 smaller groups. One man from each seemed to be the speaker for them and they were not happy with each other. They were arguing, obviously, but what shocked me was the language they were speaking. "They're speaking English! Doctor, I thought you said we were on Easter Island around 1000 AD."

"They aren't speaking English," he corrected. "The TARDIS is translating it for you."

"Would you two shut up, so we can hear what they're saying?" Amy snapped, and we did as we were told.

"I will take over for him, for I was his oldest son!" one of them stated. He had broader shoulders than the other four, and was slightly taller.

"But I have been helping him while you were out hunting all of the time!" This was probably the exact opposite of the first. He was lean and average height.

"I've been giving him advice for a while now. Clearly, I have a closer connection to Makemake." This was taller than the first two, but again had a slender build.

"We need a strong leader," the fourth one retorted. He was also more built the two prior ones, and he seemed to be aware of possible dangers. "Who knows when others from Hiva will come?"

"But they would come in peace," the third one argued.

"Not necessarily. Not everyone is as kind as you'd like them to be," the first answered. "And I'm just as strong of a leader as any of you."

"Why would they attack us? They're our fellow kinsmen," the second answered.

"Stop being stupid, we've been gone for several generations. Do you think they still remember us?"

"It's possible."

"But not probable," the fourth answered.

I found that I liked the fourth of these men best. I turned to the Doctor to ask if we should interfere, since we would be introducing them to white people about millennium too early, but he was already walking out into the open. He never does think things through.

"Hello, there. Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. What exactly are you four fighting over? Who's going to rule next?"

Of course, at the sound of a new voice all of them stopped and stared at the strange man wearing strange clothes, and stared at him. I on the other hand looked to see if Amy and Rory had any ideas. They were staring back at me with the same look on their faces. Well, I guess I could go and try to help.

I quickly revealed myself to the group who were even more stunned to see a strange looking woman with the man. "Sweetie, do you realize what you just did?"

"Trying to resolve a problem, _dear_."

"I see that but it would help if you weren't wearing a bowtie… Or they had seen a white man before. You're about a millennium before that," I said try to keep my voice calm, though the archaeologist in me wanted to question why he was mucking with history again.

The realization suddenly dawned on him about what I was saying. "Oh right, the clothes! Well, see, we're not from around here, just kind of passing through," he said nervously.

"Wait," the third one said, "could you help us decide? Your wife alluded to something a thousand years from now."

"Oh, don't listen to her. You know women, always talking about something or rather." I was tempted to pull out my gun, and shoot him when I saw a rather large stick come from Amy and Rory's direction and hit the Doctor in the back.

"Ow!" he said as he turned around, facing our friends. "What was that for?"

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Amy retorted, as she and Rory came out. "You just insulted women in general. I'm sure River was ready to kill you."

"I go have my gun."

"Oi, it was just a joke!" he protested, before turning back to the group of four men. "But to answer your question, yes, I can help!"

"Do you even know what they're fighting over?" Rory half whispered.

The first of the men heard Rory and gave us an answer. "My father recently passed and he has been our conduit to Makemake. We need someone to replace him." I quickly thought back to my studies in college when I was Melody Pond. If we were on Easter Island that would mean that Makemake was one of the most powerful gods in their culture. They were basically arguing over who the next religious leader would be.

"That's why I came here, to make the decision. No one better to decide than me, after all no one knows the ins and outs of the universe like me," the Doctor told them, and I had to stop myself from yelling at him. I saw all eyes widen as they thought they realized who the Doctor was. Only the Doctor could go and accidentally claim he was the major god of a religion and not realize it.

"You aren't Makemake," I whispered in his ear.

"No, of course not. I never said I was," he replied in a normal voice.

"Doctor, did you just say you were Makemake?" Amy asked, oblivious to what I had just said.

The Doctor looked a little more concerned now. "I actually did that?"

"Yeah, you did," Rory assured him.

"You all think I'm Makemake?" he asked the group of men and they all nodded. The Doctor then muttered, "Oh dear."

"Sweetie, just give them a task to do, and whoever completes it can be the religious figure," I told him quietly, though I had a feeling I knew where this was going. I remembered about an old Easter Island tradition where four participants went searching for a bird egg on a neighboring island and the first one back won the title of birdman, the spiritual guide. The Doctor had already named himself a god, how much more damage could he do to the culture?

I saw him beginning to scan his surroundings until he saw something in the sky. The mysterious tradition was created by a mad alien in a blue box; I bet no one would believe that story.

"That bird!" he said as it landed below the line of the trees. Go to its nest and bring back the first egg you see. First one back wins the title."

"It's not time for there to be eggs yet," the second of the natives told us.

"Then just wait for it to be," the Doctor answered as if it were obvious. "However, we don't really have time to stay for that long. Is there anyone who'd be willing to decide who the winner is?"

Almost every hand went up, and it wasn't long before the Doctor picked a young girl, no more than sixteen. "Bring it to her when you're done. Now, are there any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads negatively.

"Good, then me and my companions will be on our way," he said, before quietly adding, "before I change history again."

It wasn't until we were back in the TARDIS before I told the Doctor about what he had just started. "Doctor, do you know about the Easter Island tradition about the birdman?"

"Religious figure who supposedly had a connection to the gods. They were determined by swimming across shark infested waters to a nearby island, living in caves for a few weeks until a bird laid an egg. First one to return home with the egg was names the birdman."

"You realize that you just started it, then?" I checked.

"River, what are you talking about? I just told them to get an egg. Not go to swim to a nearby island."

"Sweetie, where did the bird land?" I pointed out, and I saw his face drop a little.

"Oh… Yeah, maybe I did. Oh well, at least that was supposed to happen," he added with a smile.

"You also did something else? You gave them a face for Makemake."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't remember what I look like in a few generations."

"That or make statues of you," I reminded him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I always loving getting feedback.**

**So, I don't anything. If this is news to you, then clearly you aren't reading my author's notes...**

* * *

It was amazing how quickly time flew by while I was in Stormcage because of the Doctor's nightly visits. I was sure that I was the only one that had such luxuries, and I had definitely made a reputation for myself among the guards. They may have been idiots, but even they noticed when a prisoner went missing almost every night. There were days when they tried to stop me, but often those ended quickly with a little kiss or sneaking out when they weren't looking. It was nice to have a bit of freedom. I was even able to steal a key, make a copy of it, and return it to the guard one night without him ever noticing. Granted, the TARDIS played a large part in that, but that's a minor detail.

The Doctor did try to make several major occasions special. He remembered my fifty-fifth birthday and made it special, though he unknowingly brought a damper down on it too. I wasn't able to tell right away, of course. It started the same as every other night, with the sounds of the TARDIS' breaks filling my quiet hall. I was lucky that the guards had just been through so I had a few minutes before the noticed I had escaped again. I released myself from my cage, and walked straight into the TARDIS.

"Hello, Sweetie," I told the Doctor as I walked in. He was wearing a nice black suit with a black bowtie and a top hat.

"Hello, River," he smiled at me.

"Where are we headed today?"

"I've got something special for you. Go back to the wardrobe and get something to wear from 1814," he instructed me. "We'll be there when you're ready. We've got to make one other stop first."

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's just a happy birthday celebration," he told me with mock innocence. I was honestly a little surprised he knew it was my birthday at all.

I gave him a look of distrust, before doing as he instructed. It didn't take me much time to find a dress that I liked. It was a grayish- blue long sleeved floor length dress that had a collar. I quickly found shoes and a hat to go along with it. When I returned to the control room of the TARDIS, I was surprised to see the Doctor with another man. A man that I recognized instantly. After all, I had grown up in the 1970's when he was very popular.

"Doctor," I called hesitantly. He came over and I dragged him down a corridor before I lowered my voice and asked, "Is that Stevie Wonder?"

"It is," he confirmed. "I told him I had a huge fan who wanted to meet him and asked him to follow me."

"You just told me we were going to 1814," I said even more quietly. "Is he coming too?"

"I told you it'd be a night you wouldn't forget. Did I mention we were going to the River Thames?"

"What's there?"

"The Frost Fair, the last great one."

"First time we've gone to one of those," I commented with a smile.

"Good to know," he said before going back over to Stevie Wonder, who was sitting peacefully in a seat by the TARDIS controls. "Stevie, there's going to be an odd sound, but it's just something the, uh, building does on occasion, okay?"

"Okay."

With Stevie Wonder's acceptance, I went over to the TARDIS and set the controls for a London night in 1814. I heard the TARDIS make the Doctor's favorite noise, and knew we were on our way. But I did not like that noise, so I quickly asked her telepathically if the noise went anything. I had to stop myself from laughing when the answer was: "He likes to leave my brakes on. All he has to do is pull the lever next to the green button to turn them off. They've been on since I stole him from Gallifrey."

When we landed, the Doctor opened the door and held it as I showed Stevie Wonder the way out.

"Thank you for taking time to come with my friend and me," I smiled.

"Friend? He told me you were his wife," he laughed.

"I am that too." I was thankful that the Doctor knew he was my husband. After Easter Island, I was never sure.

When we stepped out I was amazed to see that we were underneath the London Bridge and that the river underneath it was completely frozen over. There were men, women, and children scattered about it on it and a fair amount of gleeful noise to go with it.

"Hope you brought your ice skates," the Doctor told me with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You didn't tell me that I'd need them."

"Then it's a good thing I have an extra pair, isn't it?" he answered slyly holding up two pairs of ice skates. "And since Stevie Wonder isn't big on ice skating on account of not being able to see, he's agreed to just sit back and enjoy the surroundings of the quiet outdoor ice rink."

"So that's where he thinks we are," I laughed, as I took the slightly smaller ones from him. We sat down on a nearby bench and began to put are skates on as our conversation continued.

"Yes, and I've asked him to sings a few songs for us."

"How on earth did you get him to do that?"

"By telling him that I had to impress my wife for her birthday. Now are we going to sit here talking all day or are we going to skate?" he asked. I looked down to see both of his skates laced and ready to go while I was just finishing my first.

We spent the entire evening skating on the River Thames, listening to the jazz songs of Stevie Wonder. I will admit, a few of the people who passed by gave him an odd look, but nothing that history would remember. The Doctor disappeared for a bit, but returned with a bouquet of daisies, which had always been a favorite of mine since I was a child. They may not have been the most exotic flower in world, but Amy and Rory had always had some.

It was a nice quiet evening, which was a bit rare for the Doctor and me, but I could enjoy it on occasion. And when our feet began to tire, and Stevie Wonder's voice began to wane we retreated back into the TARDIS. Of course, the first stop was obviously dropping the musician back in his own time. That itself was a controversy. After all, I knew how good the Doctor was at landing in the correct time; I had been there while Amy waited for over a decade. And having a world-known musician disappear for a long period of time was never I good thing to go.

"Sweetie, why don't you let me drive?" I asked.

"No, it's your birthday. You should relax."

"I find driving her relaxing," I countered. "Plus, we need to be certain to drop our guest back off exactly where you found him."

"Are you saying I wouldn't?" he questioned.

"I'm saying I know how long it took you to come back to see my mother after your visit," I reminded him.

"That wasn't my fault! Everything had just been reset."

"I doubt it's the only time you've landed in the wrong place. You know how much I like driving. Plus, it's my birthday." He clearly racked his brain for a way to win the argument, but I knew exactly what would tip the balance in my favor. "And I'll make it up to you before you drop me off."

"Dr. Song, are you coming on to me?" he smiled.

"I might be."

"So, you drive; I'll get Stevie ready to go," he told me as if it was completely his idea and there hadn't just been a discussion.

I kept true to my word, and thanked the Doctor with a passionate kiss that was more passionate than most, which was amazing considering we'd spend a fair amount of time saying goodbye with a kiss almost every night. The Doctor kept telling me that as much as he wanted me, he wanted me to have another adventure with him before anything thing else happened between us. That didn't mean that I didn't take every opportunity to tease him as we kissed goodnight. I kept his mouth busy with my own as my hands brushed in his hair. And the Doctor held me close around the waist and not for the first time, I could tell exactly how similar human anatomy was to my Time Lord's.

When he dropped me back off at Stormcage I was in one of the best moods I had been in since arriving there. I danced down the hallway to my cell, and even decided to let the guards know I was back tonight so they would turn off the alarm. I picked up the phone that no prisoner was supposed to use, and simply said, "Oh turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is River Song back in her cell. I'll take breakfast at the usual time. Thank you."

I was about to get out my key when I saw a familiar figure standing in the shadows. In a Roman outfit. My father was now living up to his nickname. "Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now? I thought no one read my memos."

"Dr. Song, it's Rory," he told me with a little hesitation. "Sorry, have we met yet? Time streams. I'm not quite sure where we are."

I felt my heart break a little, like it did every time one of the people I loved didn't know me as much. Clearly, he didn't know me as Mels, the girl he grew up with, so I highly doubted he knew me as his daughter either. "Yes. Yes, we've met. Hello, Rory."

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly sensing something was wrong.

"It's my birthday," I answered. I couldn't tell him the truth. "The Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great Frost Fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge."

Rory gave me an odd look. "Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?"

"Yes, he did. But you must never tell him."

"I've come from the Doctor, too," he informed me, in case I hadn't figured out.

"Yes, but from a different point in time." The Doctor I had just left knew me as his wife, and he knew Amy and Rory were my parents when he asked me to marry him. And if Rory didn't know me, then I doubted the Doctor would either.

"Unless there's two of them."

"Now, that's a whole different birthday," I joked. I knew that I had seen two of him in the TARDIS once. I can only hope that would be celebrating with both of them on my birthday in the future. Plus, there's only a few times you can make sexual innuendoes about your husband in front of your father and get away with it.

"He needs you," he said, ignoring my comment. And then something clicked. Rory was sent to get me. I quickly had my diary in hand and began flipping back to that second meeting. In my handwriting I saw the phrase _Rory will come ask me for help to save Amy and me from Demon's Run._

"Demon's Run," I said knowingly, and knowing I'd have to turn my love and my father down.

"How, how did you know?"

"I'm from his future. I always know," I answered cryptically, but I knew I needed to change the subject. Maybe I could finally find out why he was called the Roman. "Why on earth are you wearing that?"

Rory shrugged. "The Doctor's idea."

"Of course, his rules of engagement. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

"Look ridiculous," he added.

"Have you considered heels?"

Suddenly, Rory was serious again. "They've taken Amy and our baby. The Doctor's getting some people together. We're going after her, but he needs you, too."

I wanted to help so badly, but I knew this wasn't the way. I had known it for so many years, it was just fact now. "I can't. Not yet, anyway."

"I'm sorry?" he asked in disbelief, and I couldn't blame him.

"This is the Battle of Demon's Run, the Doctor's darkest hour. He'll rise higher than ever and then fall so much further, and I can't be with him till the very end."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am."

I saw Rory's face drop, before he became very angry. "Look, I know we don't know each other well, but we've been there for you time and time again. I want to know why you can't help my wife and daughter! I don't care who you are to the Doctor. I'm asking as one decent person to another."

"I know," I sighed. "Rory, you'll always be there for Amy when the time is right. I don't think the universe could split you two up if it tried."

"It's given it a shot a few times," he answered. "But we need your help this time!"

"If I could be there, I would. But I would cause more problems than help." He let out a deep, aggravated breath before putting back on his helmet. I saw him ready to storm away when I knew I had to tell him something. "Rory, tell the Doctor, I'll come, but I'll be late."

"Too late to help?"

"I promise that if you and Amy aren't back together by the time I get there, I'll make sure you do," I swore, and it seemed to be enough.

Once Rory was gone, I sat down and thought of what was about to transpire because of me. Happy birthday to me.


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing. It's all BBC, Moffat, and basically other very lucky people's.**

* * *

I was laying in my bed one night flipping through my journal. It was amazing at how quickly it was filling up. Somehow I hadn't completely filled it, even after several years of traveling with the Doctor every night. And this night would be no different. Within a few moments of hearing the classic TARDIS sound, I was out of my cell without a second thought and waiting by the TARDIS as the Doctor opened the doors.

"Expecting somebody?" he asked innocently.

"Just a mad man in a blue box."

"Well, I'm a bit mad and this box seems to be blue," he teased.

"So, it does."

I walked into the TARDIS, and heard the familiar humming, thrilled to be able to move more than a few at a time. Being trapped in jail all day is so boring. At least it gives me a chance to rest up for my evenings though.

"So, River, where would you like to go tonight?"

"You chose," I told him, not entirely sure what he would come up with. It was always more fun that way.

He hopped up the stairs to the controls and begin to press random buttons. To most people, that's probably what it always looked like he was doing, but I knew how to drive the TARDIS too; and he was definitely just pushing buttons. When he pulled the lever, we began to move.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. "Darillium?"

"No. It's a surprise, since you wouldn't chose."

We landed and I was immediately headed for the door. "Well, then, let's see what type of trouble you've gotten us into, shall we?"

I opened the door and was immediately met by flood of water. It literally pushed me away from the TARDIS doors, causing me to land on the floor as the water began to flood the control. By the time I could stand up, it was already up to my knees, and the Doctor was running to try to fight the door close. I got up and began pushing on the door opposite from him. But the amount of water that was flowing in was making the doors stubborn, and not wanting to move. Finally, after a few minutes, and him finally pulling out his screwdriver, we managed to get them shut. Of course, we were both up to our thighs in water. We leaned up against the door to catch our breath for a second.

I looked the Doctor straight in the eye. "You took us in the middle of a flood?"

"No, don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't do that!... We're on the planet Mustream."

"Mustream?" I questioned. "The most powerful planet in the Hake system?"

"Yes, that one!"

"The _aquatic_ planet?" I pointed out a little angrier this time.

"Well, I didn't think the TARDIS would actually let the water in!" he fought back.

"Clearly, you were wrong."

The Doctor gave me a frustrated look before, moving back up to the consul and pulling a few levers. Suddenly the water began to lower from around my thighs.

"Go get some dry clothes from the closet. The water shouldn't have gotten that far back," he instructed me. However, I was barely out of the room before I heard the Doctor call for me to come back.

"What?" I demanded.

"Seems we picked up a passenger," he said with a smile as he raised up a creature that was about the size of his arm. It was odd looking. It had long, skinny arms with webbed fingers, but no legs. Instead it had a tail that was longer on top than bottom. The arms and tail a bright blue while was covered in slightly darker shade of blue scales. It had very expressive eyes and I could tell it was scared, especially since its gill like structures were flapping at a rapid rate.

"It's a local," I surmised.

"A Jimachovi Lanadite," the Doctor told me. "They're the native on this planet. Must have slipped in when you let the water in. The Jimachovi are a very interesting species. They breathe the diluted nitrogen gas in the water, not the oxygen. Very kind people."

"Maybe you should give it some water then," I suggested, realizing it wasn't necessarily scared, just drowning in the air.

"They can also breathe nitrogen in the air. Like lungfish on earth, breathing in the oxygen!"

"I think he'd still be more comfortable in the pool. There's not chlorine it, is there?"

"Of course not! Do you know how deadly chlorine can be to some species? With all the hitchhikers I get, I couldn't risk it. Come on, Jimachovi, let's put you in the water."

I followed the Doctor and the Jimachovi back to the pool, and watch how the creature pushed out of the Doctor's arms to get into the water. It immediately went underwater and a voice soon came out.

"Where am I?" It was curious, but it also had an excited quality to it.

"You're on the TARDIS. I'm the Doctor, and this is River," the Doctor introduced us.

"You are not from Mustream."

"No, we're not," I agreed with a smile. "I'm from Earth, and he's from a planet called Gallifrey."

"I've never heard of either of those planets," the Jimachovi said. "Are they far?"

"Not with this machine," the Doctor smiled. "What are you going way out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I was looking for materials. Bad water is getting into our hut, and we need to stop it. It's making our children sick."

"What type of materials do you need?" I asked.

"Rocks mostly, but anything that could keep a structure up."

I looked at the Doctor and knew we were both thinking the same thing. The TARDIS had an infinite number of materials on board. It wouldn't be difficult give something to help the Jimachovi out.

"I might have something that can help you with that," the Doctor said with a smile. "Be right back."

As soon as the Doctor was gone, the Jimachovi asked me, "Miss, I swear that as the current pulled me in here, all I saw was a small blue box. Tell me, was I imagining things, or is this place bigger on the inside?"

"Oh, it's much bigger on the inside," I laughed. "It's technology that I don't think anyone else in the universe has beside the Doctor."

"He is a very lucky man."

"He is. And a very kind one too."

"I can't believe he has something that may be able to help me," the Jimachovi sounded very excited.

"What exactly are you building?"

"A dam that filters the bacteria that has begun to infect us. The children's lungs aren't strong enough to breath in the nitrogen from outside the water, so they're much more likely to get sick. I need to do everything I can so my children don't get sick too."

"How many children do you have?"

"Sixty-six."

"Oh wow," I gasped.

"I know it's a small family, but we're happy." I shuddered thinking about what a large family could be.

"So, here we are!" the Doctor said cheerfully as he brought in an arm full of materials. "You have you anti-rusting tool kit, your basic non-oxidizing metals, and some pumping thing in case the current isn't working in your favor."

The Jimachovi's eyes got huge as he saw what the Doctor was giving him. "Doctor, I can't accept this. It would cost me a fortune."

"It's all junk. Just clutter, really."

"Oh, no, sir, it's not!" the creature protested.

"Trust me, I've got a lot more of this type of stuff. I want you to have it," the Doctor told him.

"He's not going to be able to carry that back on his own," I whispered in the Doctor's ear. "He has shorter arms than you."

The Doctor looked at me a winked. Like the wink he had given me when he let the spacesuit shoot him. "That's why we're giving him a ride home. Actually, we're just outside of a village where there looks to be a damn being built. That wouldn't happen to be your building, now would it?"

"It is! I'm the only one building anything for at least three cities!"

"Great. We'll get you on your way then!"

The Doctor put the items in a large bag as I helped the Jimachovi out of the water and took him to the doors of the TARDIS. "Doctor, is there going to be another flood when we open these doors?"

"No, I reset the TARDIS' force field. I forgot I had but it down to do some work," he assured me as he wondered down the steps. He threw open the doors and I braced for the worst, but nothing happened. I looked out through and saw a lighted city that went on further than I could see.

"This is my home, Fotd," he told me.

"It's beautiful."

"Hopefully, your dam will be a success," the Doctor told him.

"With the materials you gave me, it will be. I can never thank you enough, Doctor!"

"It was nothing. Now get on, before someone starts missing you."

I placed the Jimachovi on the ground and watch him climb out of the TARDIS before he started swimming. And once he was in the water, I handed him his bag of materials. "Thank you, River."

"Take care," I told him as he went swimming off.

We closed the door and headed off the watery world. We had been gone for only a few moments when I realized something. "You know I never did ask his name."

"Me either. What can we call him?" the Doctor asked.

"What about Jim? Short for Jimachovi," I suggested.

"Jim… Jim the fish," he pronounced. "I like it."

"Jim the _fish_? Doctor, he wasn't a fish."

"He was like a fish! He had gills and a tail."

"And lungs and arms," I added on.

"So he's a more evolved fish. Plus you have to admit, it has a nice ring to it."

I did have to admit, it did.

* * *

**Okay, I honestly had no idea what to do with Jim the fish... Hopefully that turned out fine...**


	35. Chapter 35

**You guys rock! This story has received over 100 reviews! To celebrate I'm giving you an extra chapter this week! No worries you're still getting another chapter again tomorrow. But this is just a thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring this story.**

**I am going to warn you that this is definitely a T rated chapter.**

**Also, I own absolutely nothing. I'm not that clever.**

* * *

It wasn't too long after Jim the Fish that the Doctor showed up with a special surprise. I was in one of my frustrated moods that occurred occasionally, though they were becoming more frequent. This is what happens when a mature woman doesn't get a chance to fulfill all of her needs. It made his surprise that much better.

A few minutes after the Doctor landed, I opened the TARDIS door. The Doctor seemed busy fixing his hair when I entered, with his back turned to me. He didn't hear me close the door, as he straightened his bowtie. I glanced around the room, making sure that neither Amy nor Rory were in the room. I had a magnificent way to let him know I was inside the TARDIS already.

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and held my body close to his. I felt him tense under my arms and I couldn't help but smile into his neck, which quickly turned into me nuzzling it. After that, I felt him relax. He quickly turned around and I put his arms around my neck.

"Dr. Song," he greeted me.

"Doctor." He smiled before staring at me intensely. I knew what he was thinking about. His pupils began to dilate, and I knew I could use this to my advantage. I quickly reached in for a kiss giving him full access to my mouth, which I was thrilled he took advantage of. Slowly, our arms switched positions and he was holding me extremely close. I could feel myself get lost in his touch radiated through my clothes and the heat spread throughout my body. I pulled my lips away from his after a few minutes and heard a low moan in protest. It soon became moans of passion as I began to suck on the pulse point in his neck.

"River," he hissed.

"Hmm?" I sounded as I continued my assault on his neck.

"This isn't the time or place for this."

At his words, I remembered where we were and who else might be on board. I did not want Amy or Rory walking in on the Doctor and I snogging like a couple of teenagers, and I had a feeling the Doctor would not let there be another opportunity for them to do so if we were caught. So, I backed away a couple of inches and looked into my Doctor's eyes. "Well, you've got a time machine. Maybe we can go to the right time and place. One where there are no companions to interrupt us."

"Well, currently we're the only ones on the TARDIS," he told me as he touched my nose. I couldn't but smile as he explained. "I just dropped your parents off at their house."

"Then why wouldn't this be the right time or place?" I asked as I moved back in.

I could hear the strain in his voice fighting the more primal urges that even the Doctor had. "Because, I want to show you something."

"Oh, you can show me everything, sweetie."

"River," he groaned again. "You're not helping."

"I'm helping my case."

"If I promise that we can continue this later, can I show you something first?" he begged.

"Or you can show me something later and continue this now," I suggested as I played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"You're going to kill me, again," he sighed.

"Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

"River!" he complained.

I knew that it would be better if I stopped, especially with the promise to continue this later. The Doctor never seemed wanted to postpone our snogging sessions anymore than I did, so I knew that it had to be something important. After all, he had actually had time to plan the evening knowing that my parents wouldn't be around. "Fine, but you _will_ make it up to me."

"Always," he said. He gave me a deep, passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds before hopping around the controls.

I tried to help, but the Doctor kept on moving me out of the way and telling to sit down. After about the tenth time I actually listened to him, and sat on the chair with my arms crossed.

After a few moments, he stepped towards me and offered me his hand. I refused to take it, just to agitate him. "You never did tell me where we were going."

"That's because I want to show you," he told me. He reoffered his hand and his time I took it. He pulled me up and then took my arm in his as he led me to TARDIS door.

"At least give me the galaxy we're in," I begged.

"Yours," he told me, as he pushed open the doors.

In front of me sat the sun, much larger than I had ever seen. The closest planet was much larger than earth, and actually looked like Jupiter, though the red spot that had been associated with it for ages was gone. Something was missing, and it didn't take me long to realize what. There were very few stars scattered across the sky.

"Doctor, where are the rest of the stars?"

"They're gone, died out. You're about to watch as your sun dies."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Welcome to the end of the universe," he told me as he intertwined our fingers.

I reexamined the scene in front of me. This was not the end of a single planet or even a single solar system, but of everything. I watched as one of the few stars in the distance disappeared, and wondered if there were still any planets depending on it for life. And then I realized that the sun that I had depended on for the majority of my life was about to do as that star. It wouldn't kill off the earth; it appeared to already have engulfed it. But what about the Jupiter moon colonies, or the ones on the moons of Saturn? Even Pluto had a colony or two on it in the 51st century. Had they lasted this long, or had humanity died out long before this? What about other civilizations? I had learned about so many different societies and cultures, and now it was a possibility that it none of them had survived.

As I stood there watching the sun shrink slowly as it used the last of its energy. It was sadly beautiful as the solar flares flew in all directions. The Doctor let go of my arm and placed his around my shoulders, bringing me even closer to him. He sat us down so our legs hung out of the TARDIS doors, and I laid my head on his shoulder. As the sun grew dimmer and dimmer, I moved closer to the Doctor in order to stay warm. We watched until the last spark of light and warmth disappeared from view.

"That was beautiful," I told the Doctor.

"I thought you might want to see it," he gave a small smile.

"Thank you," I told him before giving him a small kiss.

"Come on. Let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

The moment we were inside and the door shut behind us, I could feel the warmth of the TARDIS. The fact the Doctor still had his arm around me didn't hurt either. He actually about to let go of me, but I grabbed the hand that was holding me close and gave him a look to leave his hand where it was. He smiled and did as I suggested.

"You know, I might need that hand to fly the TARDIS," he joked.

"Then it seems we'll be here for a while."

"Well, what can we do that only requires one hand?" he asked me. "You stole my other one."

"I didn't say you couldn't have it back. I just said you couldn't use it to fly the TARDIS. You still owe me for earlier," I reminded him.

I saw the glint in his eye as he realized how he could regain he hand. "So, if we continuing what we were doing earlier?"

"Oh, I'd let you have your hand back for that," I smirked.

He proceeded to kiss very passionately. It wasn't long until I could feel my knees buckling underneath me. Apparently the Doctor felt me quiver and decided that the wall could help support me as he continued to attack my senses. I could feel his hands on my hips, and eventually sliding up my shirt. Goosebumps followed the path his hand took and before I knew it, I was gasping, babbling, and mewling.

"Doctor, _please_."

He had been licking, sucking, and lightly biting my neck. At my words, he smiled against my neck. "What do you want?"

"You," I told him honestly. "And I would like for my first time with you to not be in the middle of the consul room."

"That can be arranged," he murmured. He quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards his room. Turns out, I'm a screamer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's your Thursday chapter! And it's the start of the Invasion od the Silence episodes. :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, last chapter too! :D**

**Oh, and I own nothing.**

* * *

I can honestly say I was surprised when a small blue letter was thrown into my cell several days later. Until I noticed the exact color that is; it was TARDIS blue, and then I smiled. I quickly opened it and felt my heart stop. I was going to kill that man. I felt my heart shatter as I read the information. 22nd of April, 2011 in Utah. That bastard was making me go to watch him die! I was tempted not to go, but then I remembered seeing me standing there. Damn, it I had to go. I couldn't destroy the same fixed point twice.

I figured that I would at least know the Doctor would survive as it happened. I could also slap him for it too. I began packing for Utah, knowing that it may be a few days without being on the TARDIS. As I was packing, one of the guards came over. "Where do you think you're going?"

"America."

"America?"

"Yes."

He immediately moved over to the phone across from my cell. "You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Doctor Song, sir. She's packing. Says she's going to some planet called America."

I couldn't help but laugh. America as a planet, because the Americans didn't already have large enough heads.

The warden came down pretty quickly after that. He was a short and stout man that had almost no neck. He was going bald and always had an angry look on his face. At least, when I saw him, that is. "What the hell are you doing, Dr. Song?"

"I thought I'd take a little trip to America. It's been so long since I've been there." Like three thousand years ago.

"How the hell do you plan on getting there? No one is going to let you out of your cell and take you to another planet!"

"You tell me that a lot. When was the last time I spent twenty fours on this planet?" I pointed out as I closed my suitcase and sat down next to. His face just got red. It reminded me of one of my teachers from New York. I wonder if they were related.

The warden turned to the guard. "You are to stay here and make sure Dr. Song does not get out of her cell."

"Yes, sir!" he saluted and I rolled my eyes. When had that ever worked?

I will give it to the guard that he didn't leave me alone for the next six hours, and when he did then it was when there was a shift change. This wasn't the first time that I had a guard posted outside of my cell, and probably not the last either. But I had it down. I immediately pulled out the copy of the key I had made and used it to escape my cell. And just as I was getting out, I heard the TARDIS breaks.

It barely had landed when I rushed through the doors.

"In a hurry, Dr. Song?" he asked as I entered.

"Only to hide from the guards. They seem to want me to stay in my cell," I told him as I walked up to the consul.

"Well, you are convicted of killing of me." I held back a grimace. That meant he already knew that he was supposed to die at Lake Silencio, so I could let him know my sentiments for making me go back and watch his death.

"You aren't really dead now, are you?"

"Not yet," he smiled as I reached him. I could tell he was expecting a deep kiss as I gracefully walked towards him.

Once he was in reaching distance, I slapped him. Hard. He immediately grabbed his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled.

I pulled out the blue envelop I had stuck in my back pocket and handed it to him. His eyes widened a little. "You told me I wouldn't remember when I was there. Doctor, you are making go and watch me kill you again," I told him coolly. He looked at me with a shock and painful look in his eye.

"I'm sorry, River. I'm truly sorry."

"And you made me notice myself standing there, so now I have to go."

"River-"

"Don't you 'River' me! I have to go watch you die again!" I yelled.

"I'm not really dead. You know that," he tried to comfort, but I shot him a dirty look. "If I could prevent it from happening, I would. I know how much you didn't like it. After all, you did destroy time in order not to."

"Doctor," I told him testily. "Just… drop me off there."

He gave a sad nod, and set the TARDIS to Utah on the day I hated. I saw him turn off the brakes, and flip a button.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Turning on the brakes and putting making her invisible. I remember you just showing up out of nowhere and shooting my Stetson off my head. No seeing another TARDIS." I let a small smile slip. At least I got to shoot his cowboy hat off.

When he stepped away from the consul he came towards me and took both of my hands. "I am sorry for this, River. If you didn't need to be here, I wouldn't ask you to be."

"At least I get to home," I said half to myself, removing my hands from his.

"You remember Florida then?" he asked a little surprised.

"Vaguely. I remember New York much more vividly," I answered him honestly.

"New York? Why there?"

I was about to answer when I realized he probably still did not know that he would lose my parents there. "Spoilers."

When the TARDIS finally landed, the Doctor took my hand again. "River, I know you're mad at me, no matter the time period. But you can't let Amy and Rory know. They won't know for a while."

I sighed, "I won't."

He nodded, and then pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead tenderly. As angry as I was at him, I couldn't help but give into his embrace. I put my head on his chest and I could hear both of his heart beats. After a minute, he pulled back a little and brought my head up so I looked him in the eyes. He gave me a gentle, but firm kiss. It was his way of trying to get me to understand how truly sorry he was for making me go through this. I didn't completely forgive him, but he was working in the right direction.

I stepped out of the TARDIS with my gun pulled. I saw the Doctor talking to Amy and Rory with his back turned to me. I immediately took aim at the Stetson as the Doctor told me I would, and shot. I saw the Doctor freeze before turning around and smiling at me. I wanted to be mad at him, but my parents were right there, so I said the only thing I could.

"Hello, Sweetie."


	37. Chapter 37

**So, you guys are getting another update today since they've announced Peter Capaldi as the new Doctor. I like celebrating and the only way I can with you guys is by giving you another chapter. So here it is.**

**I own nothing, by the way. :)**

* * *

The Doctor had a red car that was probably about twice as large as it really needed to be, but he began driving towards a diner. I had shotgun while my parents sat in the back. I listened to Amy and the Doctor chat excitedly. The Doctor was telling stories of what he had been doing since he left them.

"So, what have you two been doing?" the Doctor asked Amy curiously after he had told us a story of a princess he had saved from the Orpagon System.

"Well, after you dropped us off in Leadworth, we've been living pretty average lives. We had to find an excuse for our absence, but a friend of ours came up with something to tell our parents."

"Where do they think you've been?"

"Thailand."

My head shot up. That was my lie. Amy and Rory were just married. That meant that Amy was currently not Amy, if my memory was correct. It also meant she was already being controlled by the Silence, and was pregnant with me.

"Thailand, great place. Remind me to take you there sometime," the Doctor instructed as he pulled into a small diner.

We exited the car and went in to the fifty-style diner. The Doctor and I sat down, and Amy and Rory got something to eat. He looked at me and asked, "So where are we?"

We both pulled out our blue diaries and began flipping through the pages of them. I repeated, "Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?"

The Doctor flipped through the pages before exclaiming, "Er, yes! I've got Easter Island."

"They worshipped you there," I reminded with enthusiasm. "Have you seen the statues?"

He ignored me, and looked down at his journal. "Jim the fish."

"Oh, Jim the fish!" I gushed. "How is he?"

"Still building his damn," he answered with a lot less emotion that I would have hoped. Amy and Rory came and sat down next to me at this point. Amy sat on the Doctor's side and Rory on mine, both with milkshakes in their hands.

"Sorry, what are you two doing?" Rory asked, extremely confused.

I was about to explain, but Amy beat me to. "They're both time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries." I couldn't help but be proud of my mother. I lived a weird life many would have a hard time following, and she was completely aware. Amy's attention then turned to the Doctor. "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something."

The Doctor gave a slight smile before answering. "I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life," he said looking at me. I knew what he had been running from, and why he had chosen now to face it. But he had still been running from me. "Now, it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me."

It killed me that he was asking me to be there for him, again, to watch him die. This man seemed to want to hurt me, and I just coming back for more.

"Okay, we're here, what's up?" my mother asked.

"A picnic, and a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new."

"Where?"

"Space, 1969," he smiled.

I froze. 1969 was the first time I had seen the Doctor with myself and Rory. They had been looking for Amy. And it was going to be when we began facing the Silence together.

When Amy and Rory finished their milkshakes, the Doctor took us to what I knew to be his fake death. I had to pretend not to know what was going on though. When we arrived at Lake Silencio, we saw the Doctor had already been there and set up a picnic for us, including a bottle of wine. He poured everyone some, before announcing, "Salud!"

"Salud!" we repeated, mine with mock happiness. I was laying next to the Doctor while Amy and Rory were across from us.

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked.

"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy asked, and I couldn't blame her. The Doctor hated drinking alcohol.

"I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime." To prove his point he took a gulp of it, and almost immediately spat it back out. "Oh, it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like gums."

"Eleven hundred and _three_? You were nine hundred and eight last time we saw you."

"And you've put on a couple of pounds, but I wasn't going to mention it," he came back. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't reveal that it could be from her actual body being pregnant. But that would cause more problems.

It was surprising that he had spent so long away from my parents. I knew he cared a lot about them. I wondered if somehow their timelines were going to get out of order.

Amy just smiled at the Doctor's childish comment, but it fell off her face as she looked behind me and the Doctor. "Who's that?"

"Who's what?" Rory asked.

"Sorry, what?" Amy questioned.

"What did you see? You said you saw something."

"No, I didn't," Amy tried to correct him. I had a bad feeling that the Silence had sent someone to make sure I had completed my job of killing him.

The Doctor suddenly changed the subject, "Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist. Quite right."

"The moon landing was in '69; is that where we're going?" Rory was excited. He had always been the nerd of the three of us. Doctor had taken them throughout time and space, and my father got excited over going to the moon.

"No. A lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you."

I glanced at him. It sounded like he already knew something about the Silence, but yet Amy and Rory didn't. What had the Doctor been doing?

It suddenly hit me that this was the Doctor's goodbye to me and my parents. He wasn't planning on telling us that he was going to live. He wasn't planning on telling me! He had only told me on top of the pyramid that he wasn't going to die so that I would help him fix time. If I hadn't done that, I would have believed that he had died when I had shot him. He was going to let the three people who cared about him most think he was dead. Oh, I was having the urge to slap him again.

Rory called my attention back to the situation when he looked behind me, covering his eyes from the sun with his hand. I turned around and saw an old car with a man coming out. The Doctor acknowledged him after standing up.

"Who's he?" Amy asked.

But before anyone could say anything, I uttered climbing to my feet, "Oh my God." I watched as a younger version of me came out of the depths of the lake. This was it. This was what the Doctor called me here to do. Watch me kill him.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now you _do not_ interfere." Little late for me not to interfere. But I would try to keep my parents back. "Clear?"

He walked towards the spacesuit, and it was painful. I knew he would be fine, but it was hard watching him die once in front of my eyes. A second time would be worse, because I couldn't even try to stop it this time.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake," Rory said, trying to wrap around his mind around the idea.

"Yeah."

We all sat there as the Doctor talked to the younger me. I was desperate not to do anything to change time, but I could barely stand to watch what I knew was coming. I had separated myself from Amy and Rory, so that they couldn't see how much this was affecting me. From where Amy, Rory, and I were, we could not see that it was me in the suit, or how painful it was for me to be there. The Doctor seemed to be okay, until he lowered his head. I watched as my arm came up to shoot him, knowing how hard I tried to stop it from happening. I suddenly realized that we could end up in the parallel world after this. This is when Amy and Rory would have come from, but with the all of time happening at once, they knew the truth about me. Well, Amy did.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked Rory.

And then we saw a green flash of light come from my suit and knock the Doctor back. I jumped when it happened, and Amy began running towards him, screaming his name. "Doctor!"

"Amy, stay back!" I told her as I chased after her, my voice was now betraying my emotions. I was ready to cry as I watched not only the man I love get shot by a past version of me, but how much it was affecting my parents. Amy was fighting against Rory and I to go to the Doctor's aid, and in any other situation, I would have been right beside her. But I couldn't this time; everyone had to think he was dead. "The Doctor said to stay back! You have to stay back!"

My words fell on deaf ears, however. "No, No! Doctor!"

We saw the Doctor begin to regenerate, but then another green flash of energy struck him. This is when he would have died. Dead by my hand. Even the thought of that made me rush over to him. The spacesuit was heading back into the water.

I was beside him within seconds, and pulled out me life sign device. Not surprisingly, there were multiple life signs that were disappearing fast. They were vacating the machine, probably at the Doctor's order. I knew from my research that the body of a Time Lord was something special, and that often they were burned upon death so no one would violate them to find the secrets that their body held.

"River," Amy was trying to get me to tell her that the Doctor was okay. I wish I could tell her the truth, but I had promised the Doctor that I would not tell anyone that he lived. "River! River?" The look in my eye apparently gave her the heartbreaking answer it was supposed. And then I remembered being shot at as I went back into the lake. I was the only one to have a gun. So, I pulled out the gun that had killed me once before and began shooting my past self, knowing it would be doing nothing. It did help to pretend that it was a member of the Silence who had forced me to do such. None of them hit, obviously. "Of course not," I reminded myself. I couldn't kill myself; that would cause another paradox here.

I turned back around to see Amy holding her knees to her chest crying over her best friend's death. "River, he can't be dead. This isn't possible."

She was sobbing. I had only seen her cry a handful of times before. The most memorable was when Rory had died. It was not as bad now, but it was still bad. Trying to hold back my own tears, I sat across from Amy. "Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of a regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one."

Part of me was just waiting for the Doctor's eyes to spring open and him yell something like 'Gotcha' but I knew that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly the mysterious old man came up behind us with a can of the petrol can. "I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this."

I couldn't help but wonder which Doctor had given him these instructions. But I knew what I needed to do.

"Gasoline?" Rory asked.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle," I explained, "even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere."

Amy wasn't listening to us, still focusing on the Doctor. "Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot." She hugged him and pleaded for an answer, "What do we do, Rory?"

Rory didn't answer right away, so I did. "We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do: as we're told," I told them as I picked up the gasoline.

"There's a boat," Rory pointed out. "If we're going to do this, let's do this properly."

The man and Rory moved the Doctor into the boat, and Rory was kind enough to be the one to set the Doctor on fire. I couldn't do it. Not even to the robot that had tried to torture me; not as long as it looked like him. We pushed the Doctor onto the lake and watched as what everyone thought was his body burn. I stayed behind everyone else, knowing it was my fault we were here in the first place, me, the Silence, and the Doctor. I hated seeing Amy and Rory so upset, but I didn't have a choice. I told him I would keep this secret and I would.

But the man in front of me was still a mystery. He had not said much, but seemed to be paying his respects to the Doctor.

Finally, I asked, "Who are you? Why did you come?"

"The same reason as you," he told me as he showed me a familiar blue envelope just like the one I had received. I pulled out mine as well. His had a 4 on it, while mine had a 2. These had come from a Doctor who knew who I was. The one who had just been shot. Did Amy and Rory have 1 and 3, or just one of them? And if they only had one number, who was the other person that was supposed to come?

"Dr. Song, Amy, Rory," Canton greeted us individually. "I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing again, but you'll be seeing me."

He walked away after replacing his hat, leaving all of us confused. As soon as he was gone, I turned to my parents. "Four."

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes," I explained. "What number was on yours?"

They looked at each other before Rory pulled it out of his pocket. There was a 3 on it, and that meant only 1 was missing.

"River, what's going on?" Amy asked.

I looked out on the lake, and was ready to leave the burning body. "I'll explain on the way back to the diner."

Rory took the driver's seat, Amy in shotgun, and I took the back seat as the child. "River, what are the numbers about?"

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes. I don't know why, but it was obviously something important. The Doctor wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"But that doesn't make sense," Rory argued.

"Since when did he ever?" I said, forcing the past tense.

"He always knew what he was talking about, even if the rest of us didn't," Amy said gloomily.

"Amy-" Rory started.

"I can't believe he left us like that. He knew what was going to happen, didn't he?" she bit.

"Yes, he did," I confirmed. "He knew his time was coming to an end, and he wanted to share it with the people he cared most about."

"I wish he had just left us alone. Let us think he was busy and got distracted," Amy pouted.

"No, you don't. The worst thing is not knowing. It would drive you insane." I knew. Even at a young age, I had experienced thinking my mother had been killed, but never really certain who was to blame. It was only for a few months, but it was terrible.

"Worse than watching your best friend die?"

"Yes," I answered shortly. Granted, mine had come back to life, but I didn't know he was going to do that at the time. And he didn't know he was going to die and plan it out. I still needed to find Jack and talk to him.

We were silent after that. It wasn't until we got to the diner that Rory repeated. "So, the numbers. What do they mean?"

"You got 3, I was 2, Mr. Delaware was 4," I said trying to talk through it.

"So?"

"So where's 1?"

"What you think he invited someone else?" Rory asked astonished.

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail."

"Will you two shut up?" Amy asked, still not entirely with us. "It doesn't matter."

"He was up to something," I fought.

"He's dead."

"Space, 1969. What did he mean?" I knew it was because of me and the Silence, but they couldn't know yet.

"You're still talking, but it _doesn't_ matter."

"Hey, it mattered to him," Rory argued.

"So it matters to us."

"He's dead!"

"But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know; but right now we have to focus." The Doctor was still out there. I needed to help him, and obviously he wanted us in 1969. I would do anything for that man, even go through my own past.

"Look," Rory said, directing our attention to a seat and a blue envelope. I immediately rushed over to compare the envelope, while Rory asked who had been sitting there with no helpful answer.

I turned to Amy and Rory. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Your friends; the people you trust," Rory repeated back from our earlier conversation.

"Number 1. Who did the Doctor trust the most?" I asked. I was a little hurt it wasn't me, but I would get over it.

Suddenly, we heard the bathroom open and turned around to see that damn man standing there with a straw in his mouth. He smiled when he saw us. How could he stand there after what he had just put us through?

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold," I informed him.

"Or hello, as people used to say," he told us cheerfully.

"Doctor?" Amy said carefully. This was the man she had spent her entire childhood waiting for, and she had just watched him die. Now he was standing in front of us again.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz," he said as if that was what we were surprised about.

"You're okay. How can you be okay?" Amy asked, still in a bit of shock as she inspected the man in front of her.

"Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. "Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title," he said as he let go of Amy to give a shocked Rory a big hug. "Hello, Rory." Then he turned to me. "And Dr. River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble do you got for me this time?" he asked flirtatiously.

He got his answer in the form of a slap. It was bad enough that he made me watch a past me kill him. It was cruel that to make Amy and Rory suffer through it. I at least knew he survived. I was ready to hurt him, not for harming me as much as for hurting my parents. I had been ready to beat people up for picking on Rory when we were kids and defend Amy even when she was getting into trouble. I would do anything for them. And the Doctor, the one person I wouldn't actually kill, just hurt. Oh, that slap was a small release of anger that was boiling inside of me.

"Okay, I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yes, it is," I said trying not to lose my temper even more.

"Good, looking forward to it," he answered hesitantly. I wanted to slap him again.

"I don't understand," Rory interrupted. "How can you be here?"

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." This Doctor was had received the envelope with a 1 marked on it. Well, it was nice to know that he trusted himself since he clearly didn't trust anyone else he had a sent a letter to, except for maybe me.

"River, what's going on?"

I suddenly realized what was going on. The Doctor had said he was two hundred years older than last time Amy and Rory had seen him. What if that was no longer the case? "Amy, ask him how old he is."

"That's a bit personal," he complained.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are," I demanded.

"Nine-hundred and nine," he answered.

"You, but you said you were," I started, but stopped. He didn't know he would be here a couple hundred years in his future. "So where does that leave us, huh? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the fish?" I realized this Doctor didn't know me, not really. This was the youngest I'd really seen him.

"I don't understand."

"Yeah, you do."

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" the Doctor asked.

I made a quick decision. We still had to go to 1969. If a future Doctor was trying to send us there, then we must have gone at some point. "We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third.

"Recruited by who?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe," I told him, knowing it would drive him insane not knowing. Another form of revenge for doing this to us.

"And who's that?"

"Spoilers."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The Doctor quickly led us to his TARDIS which was parked on the other side of the diner where we couldn't see it. The Doctor was chattering on as usual, but the rest of us were staying quiet and in all honesty not listening to a word the Doctor said. Personally, I was just trying to not say anything I shouldn't. After all, at the moment I was still very angry with him, and this version of him would have absolutely no idea why. Amy and Rory on the other hand were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that this was not the same Doctor from that afternoon; at least that was what I assumed.

As we entered the amazing blue box, the Doctor rushed up to the consul while we were still not paying much attention to him. He was going on about how getting to 1969 would be easy and just talking without really saying anything. Finally, Amy just walked away. When he began talking about Canton Everett Delaware the third, I followed my mother, not wanting to really be around the Doctor at the moment.

Amy was sitting on the lower level of the TARDIS, and she turned to me. She seemed to automatically know I had followed her. "How are you so calm?"

"You think this is me calm?" I scoffed. "I'm ready to strangle the man, but we both know that it's how he dies; so I can't at the moment." I was only half kidding.

"But he's not dead. He's standing up there, being his normal self."

"That's because he doesn't know what's coming. He has no idea what we've witnessed today."

"Explain it again," she requested as Rory came down, too.

"The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there," I said carefully.

"But all that's still going to happen. He's still going to die."

"We're all going to do that, Amy." I couldn't help but think back to two small rooms in New York about five years apart. One died from their heart failing and the other from it breaking.

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to- to what, exactly? Avenge him?"

I was a little surprised. Rory seemed to understand this better than Amy. I knew that Rory was brilliant, but he also was generally not as interested the Doctor's actions as Amy. Amy just seemed so hurt and confused, probably because she had always trusted the Doctor not to hurt her whereas Rory had not had the same faith in him.

"Uh huh, avenging's not his style," I told Rory. Plus, the Doctor from the future knew I was the one that was going to kill him. And he had forgiven me. No, he wasn't after me.

"Save him?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that's not really his style either." Rory was right; I had tried to on the beach.

"We have to tell him."

"We've told him all we can," I told her. "We can't tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past; it could rip a hole in the universe."

"Yes, but he's done it before," Amy argued.

Rory's reply came quick, "And in fairness, the universe did blow up." I looked at Rory for a moment, wondering what he was referring to. I didn't remember that story. I guess it was an adventure to look forward to.

I quickly recovered. Amy continued her fight, "But he'd want to know."

"Would he? Would anyone?" I asked. If they both would want to carry that knowledge with them, then I could give them those answers, but it would not be an enjoyable experience for any of us.

Before they could answer, the Doctor stuck his head down. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?" he asked before getting back to work.

"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" I asked my parents.

Rory and I began heading back up when Amy asked, "River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?"

"Because the Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me."

Actually, there were two. I had noticed that the Doctor was beginning to know less and less about me. He had always known me as River Song, and I had worked to become that woman that he would inspire me to be. But like there was a time I did not truly know him, there would be a day that he would look at me and not know anything about me. And when that happens, I was pretty sure my heart would break. I had lived for this man for as long as I could remember, either loving him or despising him. And the day he no longer knew me would be one of the worst in my life.

The second would be the day I watched my parents be forced to leave the Doctor. When they would not have much of a choice and I would witness the heartbreak from the three of them. I would not be able to watch the three people I cared about most go through that. I knew how much my parents loved the Doctor, and how much he loved them. I wanted to prevent that from happening as long as I could, because none of them deserved that heartbreak.

When we arrived on the upper level of the TARDIS, the Doctor was already beginning to rant about time. "Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays. But now and there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties," he told me a little flirtatiously as he tapped me on the nose. I couldn't help but smile. "And Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing," he informed us as he showed us the screen.

"Washington DC, April the 18th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asked.

"Because that's not where we're going."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies," he told them, and I couldn't but think about the growing fetus that would become me. "And you, Dr. Song, back to prison. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting on biplanes. One or the other," he told us as he fell into a chair on the other side of the consul, his head in his hands. "What? A mysterious summons, you think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time," I told him.

"Trust you?" he scoffed. "Sure, but first of all, Dr. Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust _you_? Seriously?"

I thought I kept a stoic face, but that was a stab to my heart which I gave him a long time ago. He knew that I killed someone, but didn't know it was him. I could understand being hesitant of me because of that, but this was the first time I had met him when he didn't trust me. This was the man who had trusted me to save him when I killed in Berlin, but yet he didn't trust me enough to go to 1969. He thought I could be setting him up for a trap, which I have never done and would never do. I would die for this man and rip apart time and space for him, and he didn't trust me enough to go on one adventure. I gave everything to that man, and he didn't know. He didn't know what how much I was sacrificing for this trip. I had been forced to watch him die again, just so I knew where to go. I was about to cross my timeline. I had just told my parents that there was a worse day coming, and this was just another sign that things were getting worse.

"Trust me," Amy told him.

"Okay," he said with little thought, and I couldn't help but be envious of my mother in that moment.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

The Doctor was concerned when he asked, "Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

It took her a second but finally she came up with: "Fish fingers and custard."

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond," he told her.

"Thank you," I told her. She had unknowingly just kept time together, and hopefully I could use this adventure to gain a little of the Doctor's trust. And I could see how painful it was to lead her Doctor into what could be the beginning of his demise.

"So, Canton Everett Delaware III, who's he?" the Doctor asked as he fiddled with the TARDIS.

The screen soon showed the answer. "Ex-FBI," I read. "Got kicked out."

"Why?"

"Says he wanted to get married," I continued reading before laughing, "to a black man. I like him already."

"1969? That would have been inconceivable," Rory pointed out.

"Exactly why he got kicked out. Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the president contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969, who's the president?" the Doctor asked.

It showed up on the screen, but I didn't even need to look. Advantages for growing up with him as president. "Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff too."

"Not enough," he scoffed.

"Hippie!" I accused.

"Archaeologist!" I wondered if he was going to get onto my career every time it came up. I would love to see his face when I told him that he was the subject of my doctoral work. "Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent."

Of course, he pulled the wrong lever, so I pulled the correct one when he wasn't looking.

"Did you do something?" he asked me.

"No… just watching," I told him innocently.

"Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done that in a while. Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked shocked.

"Very nearly," I answered while the Doctor gave a short laugh. And again, I did it for him.

"Did you touch something?"

"Just admiring your skill, Sweetie."

"Good, you might learn something." I stopped my eyes from rolling; that man had a big enough ego that if it grew anymore it might destroy the universe. "Okay, now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

So, he walked out of the TARDIS, and Amy and Rory moved towards me.

"River, do you know what we are getting into?" Amy asked worried. "I just told the Doctor everything will be fine."

"It will be. He will be fine," I assured them. I knew I couldn't tell Amy the same thing. "He has the three of us watching over him. And you forget, we just saw him two hundred years older."

Our conversation was cut off by the TARDIS being hit, most likely by the Doctor. He always ran into it if it was on invisible, or at least I can imagine it. I knew I had to check and see what was going on. "Every time."

"He said the scanner wouldn't work," Rory said surprised.

"I know. Bless," I smirked. It was sad I knew the TARDIS better than he did.

The Doctor had already managed to get the Secret Service to attack him. What idiotic thing had he done to get them attack him after seconds? Right, he walked into the Oval Office.

"River, have you got my scanner working yet?" he begged. I hated the man knew me so well, sometimes.

"Oh, I hate him."

Through the scanner I heard one of the men say something and then the Doctor say he wanted me to make the TARDIS blue again. I did as I was told. We began to head out the door when we heard the Doctor say, "Mr. President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

"Of all the stupid things to say," I muttered under my breath. We burst out of the TARDIS and I warned the Doctor, "They're Americans!"

"Don't shoot! Definitely no shooting!" he said with his hands up, and we followed his lead.

"Nobody shoot us either," Rory added. "Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon asked, and it was the exact same voice I remembered from being a scared little girl, not understanding what was going on.

"Sir, you need to stay back," said a much younger Canton Everett Delaware the third.

"But who are they and what is that box?" the president demanded.

"It's a police box; can't you read?" the Doctor asked, before starting his rant. "I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Codename, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs. Robinson," he introduced Amy, Rory, and I.

My one response was, "I hate you."

"No, you don't," he smiled.

"Who are you?" Nixon repeated.

"Nah, boring question," the Doctor decided. "Who's phoning you? That's interesting, because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton questioned with interest.

"Do _not_ engage the intruder, Mr. Delaware."

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never ever know."

"How did you get in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in."

"Clever, eh?" the Doctor gloated.

"Love it," Canton smiled. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were flirting. Actually, that could be exactly what Canton was doing, and the Doctor was being oblivious. Again.

"Do not compliment the intruder," the Secret Service man told Canton.

He ignored him. "Five minutes?"

"Five," the Doctor confirmed.

The Secret Service agent who seemed to be the speaker then tried going to the second highest authority in the room. "Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger to-"

Canton turned to Nixon and cut the other man off. "Mr. President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them is worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton," the Doctor smiled.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself." I was being to like Canton more and more.

"Not so thanks," the Doctor answered.

"Sir, I cannot recommend-" the agent said again.

"Shut up, Peterson!" Nixon told him. "All right."

"Five minutes," Canton reminded him. The Doctor seemed to relax and the men pointing guns at us lowered them, and we followed suit with our hands.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilize, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers, and a fez," the Doctor informed them. I rolled my eyes at the last two of those.

"Get him his maps," Canton corrected, and I definitely liked him.


	39. Chapter 39

**So, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you to everyone who review, followed, and favored.**

**So, I'm going to ramble a little, so feel free to skip this part if you don't wanna read this. But I was watching Girl in the Fireplace a couple days ago, which is a Moffat episode. So I was sitting there and Reinette states that she was seven when she met her imaginary friend (Doctor), and it was odd that he showed up now she was an adult. And then she snogged him even though she had already committed to another man. She also left him a letter to read after she died. Does that sound familiar to anyone else? Also, the fact that the spaceship is in the same century that River was born and lives in...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

A little while later, the Doctor was working on finding my younger self's exact location. I wasn't entirely sure where I had been, so I couldn't even pretend to discover it, but I mostly stayed out of my husband's way. And then the telephone rang.

"The kid?" Canton guessed.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked the Doctor.

Of course, he was being oblivious. "Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from, see? Obvious when you think about it!"

Canton looked to where he was pointing, before telling the Doctor something he already knew, "You, sir, are a genius."

"It's a hobby."

"Mr. President, answer the phone," the Doctor finally instructed, and he did on speaker phone.

After informing young Melody who she was talking, I heard a voice that I had not used in decades. "It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!"

I remembered that terror as the spacesuit followed me, and the Silence tried to force me into it whenever they could. I knew exactly what that voice was going through and how she had no one to turn to. She thought her parents were dead and was taking care of herself as her caretaker was mentally unstable.

The Doctor immediately grabbed his coat and put it on, and Amy, Rory, and I knew what that meant, so we rushed into the TARDIS as the Doctor bid everyone goodbye. "There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mr. President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you."

Canton, like anyone the Doctor has ever invited on board the TARDIS, did the exact opposite of what he was told, which was just as the Doctor planned. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he followed us. And then when entered, he was suddenly speechless. Who could blame him, he just walked into the TARDIS for the first time with no warning. The Doctor, Amy, and I of course ignored him at first, since we were busy at the consul.

The Doctor was still focused on Melody, though. "Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamiliton. River."

It took me a millisecond to realize that he was not listing my name as that of the girl, but to tell him the significance of the names. "Surnames of three of America's founding fathers."

"Lovely fellows, two of them fancied me. You see, the president asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where. Now where would you find three big, historical names like that?"

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Here," the Doctor pointed out, "come on."

The three of us began running out of the TARDIS, but Canton was standing in our path. The Doctor put Rory in charge of explaining everything to him before we ran out. Knowing that the Silence could be waiting for us outside of the TARDIS, I decided to pull my gun, just in case.

Of course the moment we stepped outside the TARDIS, the Doctor took a seat, while I was still keeping an eye out for any members of the Silence

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Center. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

"But why would a little girl be here?" Running from the Silence was the first reason to pop into my head, and the actual, but I couldn't say so, since neither of them knew that the young girl was me. I picked up the phone in order to distract myself.

"I don't know. Lost me a bit. The president asked the girl where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out the window."

I knew what was out that window, and Amy was surprised she hadn't realized it sooner. "Streets! Of course, street names."

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America with those three street names on the same junction," the Doctor informed us. He glanced at me and then smiled, "And Dr. Song, you've got that face on again."

"What face?"

"The he's hot when he's clever face," he said flirtatiously.

I had to give him a hard time. "This is my normal face."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, shut up," I laughed, and knew this was the Doctor that I knew. The one who loved to flirt with me and I could easily flirt back with.

"Not a chance."

The Doctor picked up the phone as Rory and Canton walked out of the TARDIS, Canton still extremely confused.

"We've moved. How- how can we have moved?"

"You haven't even gone over space travel yet?" the Doctor asked.

"I was going to cover it with time travel," Rory defended.

"Time travel?"

"Brave heart, Canton, come on."

"So, we're in a box that's bigger on the inside that travels through space and time?"

"Yeah, basically."

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?" Canton asked amazed. I couldn't help but smile. After all, none of us worked for them and I wasn't exactly British; I was growing up in America at the moment.

I decided to stay focused on finding the Silence, however. I knew that I couldn't actually help young Melody, but I could try to get rid of some of the Silence that plagued her life. "It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused."

"You realized this is almost certainly a trap, of course?"

"I noticed the phone, yes."

"What about the phone?" Amy asked.

"It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?" Again, I knew the suit was the answer, but because they still didn't know that I was the young girl, and weren't supposed to know yet. I was supposed to let the Doctor know when they went to save Amy from the Silence, which was still in their future, and mine as well.

"Okay," Amy said, "but why would anyone want to trap us?"

Well, she's currently pregnant with a fetus version of me the Silence want to use to kill the Doctor in the future. That seems like a good reason to trap us.

"Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards."

And then we stumbled upon something that I didn't remember. A lot alien technology. "Now why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know. Let's find and ask her," the Doctor recommended.

There was a table and it looked like some sort of helmet attached to it. It had old wires that looked like they were corroding hanging down. "It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd, because look at this!" the Doctor said pulling out another spacesuit. I knew that it wasn't the one I was in, because if my memory was correct, Amy would try to save the Doctor from his future by shooting at me.

"It's earth tech; it's contemporary."

"It's very contemporary, cutting edge. This is from the space program."

"Stolen?" I guessed.

"What, by aliens?" Amy scoffed.

"Apparently," the Doctor said as he continued to study it and put it on.

"But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe because it's cooler!" the Doctor answered excitedly, as he flipped up the visor. "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"Cool aliens?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, what would you call me?"

"An alien." I smiled at Amy's response. I knew there was a reason I got along so well with my mother.

"Oi!"

"I think he's okay now," Rory informed us, as he and Canton entered the room.

"Back with us, Canton?"

"I like your wheels," he said as he stared at the alien technology. Poor man was still trying to understand what he had gotten himself into.

"That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl, let's go find her!"

The boys wondered off to find Melody, which would be futile. But it would give me and Amy some time alone.

"River," she started.

"I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't," she told me.

"You're thinking if we can find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralize it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor."

"Okay, lucky guess."

I realized that I couldn't let her think it was a guess; she may figure everything out before she should. So, I made something up like I always did when I knew more than everyone else. "It's only because I was thinking it too."

"So let's do it!"

"It doesn't work like that," I told her. "We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening we create a paradox."

And I did not want to go back to a universe where everything was happening at once. Or dying again. As Melody, I wasn't supposed to die until I reached in New York.

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not all of it." I had tried, and actually succeeded temporarily.

"Says who?"

"Who do you think?" I asked. And then I saw a manhole. "What's this?"

"We can still save him," Amy said forcefully.

I knew there was no arguing with her, so I just brought over the one man that would make her drop the subject. Plus I needed his opinion of the manhole. "Doctor? Look at this."

He came as I called, and I wondered if he would do that in my future as well. It would be nice if I ever got out of Stormcage.

"So where does that go?" he asked.

I used the same device that detected life support in order to see what was down there. "There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?"

"No, nothing that's shows up," I told him.

"Those are the worst kind," he commented as Rory and Canton came to see what was going on.

I made a decision, knowing that as long as the Silence saw the Doctor alive, they would not harm me. They'd be expecting me to still need to kill the Doctor, and therefore still on their side. Wouldn't they be in for a shock? Plus, I wanted to know what was down there.

"Be careful," the Doctor told me.

"Careful?" I said as if he had proposed something insane. "I tried that once. Ever so dull."

"Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quiet the screamer. Now _there's_ a spoiler for you," I told him as I climbed down.

When I reached the bottom I shined the light around, but didn't see anything. Something about it made me nervous, though, so I rushed back up the steps. I still wanted to explore, but not alone. Everyone had stepped away, but when I came back up, I announced, "All clear. Nothing down there I can see. Give me five minutes. I want to take another look around."

The Doctor wasn't thrilled with that idea. "Stupidly dangerous."

"Yeah, I like it, too," I told him. "Amy, look after him." She smiled and winked at me.

I started climbing down when I heard Rory call out extremely unexcitedly, "Hang on, River. I'm coming, too."

I was at the bottom, and suddenly felt out of breath and fairly sick. It was like I had been fighting, and my gun had been pulled. It might have been the Silence; I would have no problem killing them, and would never know if I did.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked from behind me.

"Ah, yes, yes. I just felt a bit sick. It's the prison food probably," I answered, though I wasn't convinced myself. "Okay, this way? What do you think?"

A few minutes after wondering around, Rory finally answered my question. "I think I keep hearing things."

"That's interesting. These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?"

And then I saw it. A metal hatch was just sitting there. I went over and began to fiddle with the lock. This is when it would be nice to have my own sonic screwdriver.

"It's a maintenance hatch."

"It's locked," I informed him. "Oh, why do people always lock things?"

"What's through there?"

"I've no idea."

"Something bad?" he asked.

"Almost definitely."

"You're going to open it, aren't you?" he asked warily.

"Well, it's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist?" I asked innocently. I began working on getting it open.

"Is this sensible?" he asked. Good old Rory always trying to do the responsible thing. Funny how his daughter was the exact opposite.

"God, I hope not."

"Oh, you and the Doctor. I can kind of picture it."

I smiled for a second. It was the second time he had said something along those lines, neither time did he know I was his daughter. I was curious if he would approve of his daughter marrying the Doctor. He had been a bit confused when the Doctor and I were married, so I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Keep a look out," I requested.

He hesitated for a moment before asking me a question that I was not expecting. "What did you mean? What you said to Amy. There's a worse day coming for you."

I turned to look at him. This was Rory, making sure that I was going to be okay. This was my father checking on me. One of my best friends watching my back. When he looked back at me, I answered him honestly. "When I first met the Doctor, a long, long time ago, he knew all about me. Think about that… An impressionable young girl and, suddenly, this man just drops out of the sky, and he's clever and mad and wonderful, and knows every last thing about her. Image what that does to a girl."

"I don't have to," he sighed, and I knew that this was hitting on his insecurity about Amy and the Doctor; even now after he had impregnated her, it still bothered him how much power the Doctor had once had over Amy.

However, whereas the three of them got closer, I became more isolated and knowing. And then I realized that there was no one who would actually listen and understand as much as Rory. My father had always been a good and honest and the most sensible man. I had always known that if I needed anything, he would be there for me. But Rory knew what it was like to watch someone be hopelessly involve with the Doctor. "The trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more and he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him, but I know that everything I do, he'll be one step further away. And the day is coming when I'll look into that man's eyes, my Doctor, and he won't have the faintest idea who I am." Suddenly, the door began to unlock, so I finished what I was telling Rory. "And I think it's going to kill me."

I opened the door and stepped through with my father right behind me. Both of our torches lit the way until we didn't truly need them anymore. We had entered a room with a large column that looked faintly like the one the TARDIS ran on.

"What is this place?" Rory asked.

When I stepped onto the platform that it was held on, there was a blaring noise and the power to the column which had just been lighted, began to flicker.

"There's an alarm," I told him. "Check if anything's coming."

He looked out the door, before coming back in and reporting that there was nothing there. I was busy looking at the things surrounding the column. They were about as large as I was and had a ball at my chest level. It lit up red, and I had no idea what its purpose was. I used my device to see what it said and was shocked at what I saw. "These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet. They've been here for centuries."

I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye, and called out to my friend and father. "Rory!"


	40. Chapter 40

**New chapter. :) Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Next thing I remember I had my gun out and Rory and I were both out of breath and panting. Rory looked at me in shock. After we both stood there for a few minutes, he turned to me. "River, what just happened?"

"It's alien," I told him, figuring he had to find out eventually. Clearly that was why we were here; I wish the Doctor would have told me. "Come on."

We rushed back through the tunnels, headed for the ladder that we had both climbed down. Rory, however, was still preoccupied with what I said. "Where are the aliens?"

"You only know they're there when you look at them; the moment you look away, you forget them. I think they've infested the tunnels down here."

"What?" Rory half yelled as he sped up. "I thought you said there were no life signs!"

"I did, because that was what I was reading. But they are here."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because this isn't the first time I've dealt with them," I told him as we reached the ladder. I sent Rory up first and followed him.

When we reached the top, we saw the Doctor, Amy, and Canton running towards the TARDIS. "Run!"

"What the hell is going on?" Canton asked.

"Look behind you!"

He did and then looked back towards us. "There's nothing behind me!"

"Look, look. Canton, look, I tell you!"

"There's nothing there!" he said as we reached the TARDIS.

We all hurried in and the Rory slammed the door shut behind us. The Doctor and I rushed to the controls and began moving us into the Time Vortex. Once we were safely in it, mostly the Doctor's doing, it felt like we could take a moment to breath. At least until the Doctor began talking. "Okay, several things. First, Amelia Pond, why the hell did you shoot a child?" he began yelling as he closed the distance between her. "Why on earth did you shoot her? She was just a poor child! She was probably the little girl calling for help! And the moment she finds us, you go and shoot her! What part of that sounds like a good idea to you? She just wanted our help!"

I saw Amy looked a little shocked and then her eyes began to water. Rory must have noticed it too, because we both rushed to get between the two. Rory managed to beat me there. He immediately stood between the Doctor and Amy, anger clearly in his eyes. "Hey, back off!"

"Rory, she just shot at a child! A little girl!" the Doctor informed him, as if we didn't already pick it up. I stood next to Amy and began to comfort her while the boys fought. If Rory needed any help, I would be happy to oblige.

"A child in a spacesuit!" Amy defended as she began to cry, and I just pulled her into a hug. Rory and I completely understood why she had done it with that one phrase, but we couldn't tell the Doctor and I couldn't inform any of them that Melody was alright.

"Did you hit her?" Rory asked his wife.

She shook her head no, and I saw Rory look a little upset. They were both hoping to save the Doctor from the future they saw by the lake. Rory then turned back to the Doctor, "Look, the girl is probably fine, so there's no reason to be yelling at Amy!"

"She shot a little girl!"

"I thought she was going to shoot you."

"You shot a little girl!" the Doctor repeated.

"Doctor, shut up!" I told him firmly. With a quick glance, Rory and I switched places. And I went off on the Doctor. "Not even twenty-four hours ago, you told Amy that your life was in her hands! In _her_ hands! Now, Doctor, you might not be aware of this, but we would _all_ do just about anything for you. Amy is probably the last person in this room to hurt you, and is willing to follow you just about anywhere throughout time and space you'll take she and Rory. Do you really think that she was going to let someone _shoot_ her best friend? One that she waited fourteen years ago to show up, because he told her he'd be back in five minutes! She was just trying to protect you! I know you, Doctor; and I know to what extent you have gone to protect people you care about! You killed two species, Doctor, because you thought it was the right thing to do for everyone else in the universe! That's all Amy was trying to do for you, except her violence was limited to one person to protect another! Next time, before you go yelling at Amy for trying to protect you, remind yourself that you made her promise to! So, do _not_ get mad at something that you ultimately told her to do!"

That curbed the Doctor's anger a little. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"And no one did! The little girl is fine. Amy missed," I reminded him. "Besides, we've got bigger problems!"

"Right, those aliens. You're from my future, do you know anything about them?"

"A little, not much."

"How do you already know about them?" Rory asked, still from beside Amy.

There was no good way of answering that, except one. "Spoilers."

"River," the Doctor sighed angrily. "We clearly need to know what you do!"

"All I know is that they've been interfering in humanity for who knows how long. Those tunnels Rory and I were just looking through? They're old, Doctor. Very old, older than American government if I had to guess. But that's really all I know about them." I just left out their purpose of destroying the Doctor and using me to do so.

"But why?"

"That's something we have to find out."

"Find out? How?" Rory asked.

"Investigate," I said simply.

"What are you saying, Dr. Song?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm saying that we need to go find out more about them. They've got to be all around. I doubt that they're staying in the tunnels for very long."

"You're saying that," Amy paused a second to wipe her face, "they're just wandering around America?"

"Yes," I said flatly.

"There's no way we can check all of America for these things," Rory pointed out.

"Unless we split up."

"Split up?" the Doctor responded. "No, no, that would be dangerous and stupid and-"

"Possibly the only way to find out why they're here."

"We don't even know how dangerous they are!" the Doctor tried.

"Very. I've had my gun pulled multiple times since we came into the warehouse, sweetie. I don't waste ammo on things I can win in a hand fight against."

"Yes, but you also like to shoot things."

"Oh, I do," I admitted. "But I'm still sure that these things are dangerous." And then I realized that I could convince Amy and Rory of my point. And if I could convince them, then the Doctor would go along with it. "Amy, Rory, do you remember earlier when Amy said she saw someone and didn't remember five seconds later."

"No," Amy said.

"Yes," Rory said, looking at me.

"When was this?" the Doctor asked.

"Spoilers," I told him again, and I could see him getting annoyed. But that was the only thing I could tell him.

"Wait, are you saying it was there?" Amy asked, understanding when she might have seen this strange alien and that it was related to the Doctor's death. She turned to her friend and told him, "They're very dangerous, Doctor."

"Amy?"

"I know you're mad at me for that little girl, but I promise you, that these aliens that River is talking about are dangerous."

"Then why are we hunting them?"

"Because they'll hurt people and use them for their own selfish gain… That little girl is probably a victim to them," I said, though there was no probably about it.

Canton seemed to suddenly snap out of his haze. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's very complicated. It would take a while to explain."

And then I had an idea that the Doctor would probably hate, but it would keep him safe from the Silence and allow him to work without them watching him. We had to let the Silence think they were winning, and what better way then let them think that the government was after the Doctor and his friends?

"Canton, can you arrest the Doctor?" I received three "What?"s, and Canton was staring either at or behind me. So, I explained, "The Silence are dangerous, and the only way they might leave the Doctor alone is if they don't perceive him as a threat. If he's in American custody, then as far as they would be concerned, he's useless-"

"Oi!"

"Meanwhile, you can be figuring out a way to destroy them. Amy, Rory, and I can look for more information about them."

"How would you know if you had seen them if they erase themselves from your memory?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

I hadn't really thought about that, but luckily I came from a bright family. My father had that answer. "We write it down."

"You carry paper and pen around with you?"

"Put a pen around your neck," I supplied, seeing how Rory's idea could possibly work. "And as long as you have skin, you don't need paper."

"Would that really work?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"That part, probably. The Doctor looked warily at me. "But I don't think a prison would exactly hold me in or the Silence out."

"Of course it wouldn't hold you in. You'll have the TARDIS with you. She'd throw a fit if you left her alone for too long. And to keep them out, you can always bring back some material they wouldn't be able to get through."

"Like zero balance dwarf star alloy?" the Doctor guessed. Leave it to him to choose the densest material in the universe to build his prison.

"Whatever you think."

He turned to Canton, "I'll get you some."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Amy asked. "We don't have any money to spend to get around indefinitely."

"I've got some you could use. I typically don't need money and I've got some saved up," the Doctor told us, but I had other plans which would hopefully be acceptable.

"I don't need any. I've got some friends in New York I can stay with."

"Indefinitely?" Rory asked.

"I'm assuming they'd be okay with it." After all, they had forty years notice. I said with a smile, "They should know I'm coming."


	41. Chapter 41

**New chapter! As I told Kina Kalamari, there a few chapters in between Impossible Astronaut and The Day of the Moon. :) Hope you all in enjoy.**

**I own nothing. :)**

* * *

It wasn't too long before I was back on the east coast of the United States. I had the Doctor drop me off first in Time Square after I packed a few things, mostly from the TARDIS closet. I decided to grab that green dress the Doctor had tried to get me to wear on our first dates, just in case. I immediately went to a payphone on the street corner and called a number that I had memorized as a child. I waited as it rang, hoping that I would get an answer. Otherwise, I would just break in to their house and claim the extra bed as my own, which in a few shorts months, it would be.

Luckily, someone did answer with a yawn. "'Ello."

"You wouldn't happen to know where a girl might be able to find a bed, do you?"

"Um, what?" the voice asked suddenly more awake and definitely male.

"A bed. I need a place to stay until the government finds me." I figured that Rory would figure out what I was talking about.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong number," the man on the phone told me hesitantly with an American accent. It wasn't Rory on the other end, but Anthony. He always thought the Raggedy Man stories were just that, stories. And he knew the ones about River Song, so that meant I had to fall back on an older name. Clearly I couldn't use Melody Pond since he would meet her in a few months, but there was always Mels Zucker.

"Sorry, it's an old joke. Are Rory or Amy Williams there?"

"Who's this?" he asked concerned.

"Mels Zucker, I went to school with them."

I heard Anthony go and talk to somebody. I heard a brief mention of my name and then another male voice.

"Mels?" Rory asked in shocked.

"Hello, Dad," I said with a smile.

"Mels, what are you doing in New York?" he asked carefully.

"Well, I need a place to hide out for a few months. I thought my parents might let me stay with them."

"Yeah, yeah of course. But why are you here in America."

"What's the year, Rory?" I told him.

I heard him sigh before he answered. "It's 1969. So this is why you came to New York. Hold on, how did you get our number?"

"I was on the TARDIS, and we both know that I sometimes know how to work her better than the Doctor," I lied.

"Aren't you afraid the Doctor will see that you looked us up?"

"I erased it."

"Right." I heard some commotion in the background. "I'll let Amy know, and we'll see you when you arrive."

It didn't take me too long to get to their house. It was a little different than I remembered, mostly from the fact that it was the same house they would leave in until their deaths. It just looked newer than I remembered, with a fresher coat of paint.

I walked up to the house and almost just walked in, before remembering that it would probably be would be considered a little odd, since I had never actually had been there in their house in their timeline, at least that I knew about.

So, I knocked on the door and waited. I was suddenly a little nervous. It was funny, being nervous when I had just left the on the TARDIS an hour ago, but it was a different Amy and Rory. These were people who had not seen the Doctor for years, and never would again. These were the people who knew as much about my future as I did theirs. These were the people who knew me as River Song and Mels Zucker. These were my friends more than they were my parents.

Finally, the door opened and I saw a flash of red and Amy was hugging me. "River!"

"Hello, Amy!" I smiled as I hugged her back. And then Rory was behind her to hug me as well.

"_Melody_," he smirked.

"Dad."

"Anthony is still inside," he told me, as if he expected me to know Anthony. Granted, I did, but I had no clue why he would have known that.

"Anthony?"

"Our son. Adopted son, that is. I take it you haven't met him yet then."

"Where are you in your timeline?" Amy asked me.

"1969 and the Invasion of the Silence," I told her.

"So this is earlier for you. I mean, really early. We don't even know who you are back then… Now… I've got to get use to time traveling talk again," Amy ranted, before pausing. "How did you know we lived here?"

I should have expected that question, but I hadn't. But there was always the fall back answer. "Spoilers."

"There's no way you still have spoilers for us," Rory said. "We don't ever see the Doctor anymore."

"Who said anything about the Doctor? I still have spoilers for _your_ futures."

"River," Amy grumbled.

"Mels," I corrected.

"Why Mels?"

"Anthony is here," I pointed out.

"And for some reason you won't tell us, he can't know Mels is River who is Melody. I know, you've told me before."

"Have I?" I asked with feigned innocence. "You shouldn't be telling me about my own future, Amy."

"Right, I just haven't seen you this young since well, Berlin."

"You've seen me since you got stuck here," I finally realized.

"How do you know we're stuck here?" Rory asked. I opened my mouth to answer but he answered his question for me, "Yeah, yeah. Spoilers, I know."

"Mom, Dad," Anthony said coming up behind them, I couldn't help but smile. The man was in his mid-twenties, the same man that would bring me into the family in a few short months. It was funny looking at him, when the last time I saw him he was in his mid-fifties and starting to have a few gray hairs. And instead of the familiar warmth that always sparkled in his eyes, it was curious and suspicious. Probably didn't help that I said that I was running from the government, but I was in a way.

"Anthony, this is our friend Mels Zucker. Mels, this is our son, Anthony," Rory introduced.

"You don't look old enough to have gone to school with my parents," he said as he shook my hand.

"A girl has to keep up her looks," I told him.

"Right," he sounded a bit uncomfortable. "Um, I've got to go. I have an appointment in thirty minutes."

"Okay, be safe," Amy told her son giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I always am, Mom," he half whined.

"It was nice seeing you, Anthony," I told him.

"Nice meeting you, too," he responded, clearly not entirely listening to me.

As soon as he left, Amy and Rory rushed me into the house and took me to their guest room, which would ultimately become my room in their house anyways. I stuck my suitcase under my bed and went down to talk to my parents. They were talking about something but instantly quieted when I entered the kitchen. Rory was at the kitchen table while Amy was leaning against their counter. I took a seat across from Rory.

"So, I hope that this isn't going to inconvenience you too much," I told them. "I tried to give you a bit of warning."

"No, no, you're fine, River. You honestly think we mind having our daughter drop in on us?"

"But when did you warn us?" Rory questioned.

"For you or me? Because I told you about an hour and a half ago."

"So, it's been like thirty-five years for us," Rory nodded. "Can't you mention it to us when you come to visit?"

"Apparently not. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I hate time travel rules."

"Oh, but they're important," I reminded them.

"You break time if you don't follow them," Amy said. I gave her an odd look. "What? I remember what happened when you _killed_ the Doctor."

"You remember that?" I asked a little shocked. "But how?"

"Do you remember that crack in my wall when we were kids? The one I was sure was making noises?"

It took me a second, but I knew exactly what she was talking about. "The crack in the wall in your bedroom."

"More like a rip in space and time," Rory muttered.

"What?" I remembered the crack and I remembered the story from my childhood of Rory falling into one of those cracks and being erased from history. Come to think of it, I didn't know how he came back. I had a feeling I might be there though. But I didn't know that the crack in Amy's wall was one of them.

"Spoilers," Amy quickly recovered. "But, Rory's right. It lets me remember things that time had erased."

"Like me," Rory said louder this time.

"Fall into a crack in the universe, Rory?"

"I'll tell you about it sometime," he said as if it was nothing.

"Remind me to tell you a few of my stories, too," I told him.

"I've always wanted to know about one you mentioned when you and the Doctor were talking in the diner in Utah," Amy said, taking the third seat at the table. "Who is Jim the Fish? It's been bothering me for the past thirty-five years!"

Rory and I laughed before getting settled, and I told them of Jim the Fish. We spent the rest of the evening swapping stories, most of theirs I had heard, but it was nice to just sit and talk with my parents again without the present of danger. I decided that I would start investigating the Silence the next day, and enjoy my time with my parents while I could.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm sorry this is so short! I promise the next chapter is longer. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I figured that by being in the most populous city in America, I would be able to find some of the Silence around. I already generally knew about those creatures, but I didn't know all of the details. However, I figured that if they had been in America awhile, they must show up throughout history. So, my first week in New York, I spent all of my time at the library or Amy and Rory's. The public library had a lot of old records, including pictures. While no one might remember them, I doubted that they could erase themselves from pictures. Obviously, their mind-wiping capabilities also applied to their image; otherwise someone would have already noticed them. So, with a notebook, I went everyday and looked through old newspapers and files, anything that might have a picture of them. I marked down the date of the picture anytime I saw them. They were in almost every historically important photograph in American history, just the moment you looked away you forgot they were in the picture.

The second week, I expanded my search to Europe. They weren't anywhere as common in those pictures, but they still showed up. The same was true in Asia, Australia, South America, and other parts of North America. It was just the United States, which was odd in itself. I wondered if they originated (or crashed) here, and then travelled through the Americas, until Europe made contact with them, and then they travelled everywhere. But most of them were here, influencing Americans on a daily basis. That must have been why they brought me to America, because their numbers were greatest here.

I also got into the habit of carrying a pen with me, and somewhere in me marking myself whenever I saw a member of the Silence. I would simply go to the library, and see dozens of tick marks on my arm when I arrived. I especially got worried when they would start showing up when I was at Amy and Rory's. It wasn't very often, but it did happen a few times. And when it did, I would bring their attention to it and we would find it and I would generally kill it. Except once.

I had been in New York for about a month and I was pretty sure that Anthony had been avoiding seeing me at our parents' house. I knew from my past and his future, he worked during the days and would visit with Amy and Rory at night, since he and Rory both had day jobs while Amy wrote. However, since I spent my days at the library, Anthony suddenly began visiting Amy during the day. There were a handful of times that we would see each other, but he would typically not stay more than thirty minutes when I was there. It was during one of these times that I suddenly noticed two tick marks on my arm. While Amy and Rory would understand, telling Anthony the stories he believed to be fictional were real would muddle with time as well.

"There was a lot of commotion at work today. One of the doctors from the ER was sick and they had all of the nurses rushing around trying to cover for him and do our own job," Rory told us.

"Why not just have another doctor take over and leave you alone?"

"None of them wanted to deal with the ER."

"Yeah, but…" Anthony started, but he trailed off for a second looking at something with a confused look on his face. But it was quickly shaken off. "Sorry, what was I saying? Right! Why make all the nurses lives' difficult?"

"Because it's basically me and a lot of women; they don't expect us to stand up for ourselves."

"Oi!" Amy started. "Careful about what you say about women!"

"You know Amy and I would be happy to show you what women are capable of," I reminded him.

"I didn't say _I _believed it!" he defended himself and Anthony was holding back a smile at his father's difficulties. "I said that's what the other doctors think. And I've seen you both in a fight. I think I'll stay on your good sides."

"Good," Amy said as she put dinner on the table and then gave Rory a quick kiss. It became a little too involved for their children to see so I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"Really? You guys still have to do that?" Anthony whined.

"I saw them as teenagers. It could be _much_ worse," I warned him.

"At least you aren't their son," he tried to counter.

"You're right; I'm not their son." Anthony wasn't amused by my joke, but I saw Rory and Amy look at each other with a grin.

We began eating at that moment and I saw Antony looking at my arm. I found this odd since he generally avoided looking in my direction. I quickly caught his eye and gave my own look of confusion.

"What's on your arm?" he asked.

I began looking and immediately saw the tick marks. I knew what that meant, but I also couldn't exactly kill it in front of Anthony, assuming I even saw it. I had a feeling that Amy and Rory had told him about the Silence at some point in time, but probably as a Raggedy Man story.

"Must have had a run in with a pen," I said, hoping Amy and Rory would understand, but they didn't seem to.

"In two perfectly aligned marks?"

"Talent," I told him, hoping he'd drop it.

"Right," he said unbelieving.

"Anthony, be nice," Amy said with a teasing voice.

He shut up at that.

He left shortly after dinner, after giving Amy a hug and kiss and Rory a hug as well. By that point, I knew that there was not much of a chance that the members of the Silence were still in the house, so I didn't bother telling my parents. I simply went into the bathroom and washed the tick mark off my arms, erasing any indication that the Silence were invading Amy and Rory's lives again, and praying if they were that it wasn't because of me again.


	43. Chapter 43

**So, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I've been busy. I'm going to try to update as always next week, but it's going to be my first week of classes. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I had been with Amy and Rory about three months when Rory came home very unhappy. Amy and I had been in the kitchen talking about a new book she was writing called Summer Falls, and how it focused on a girl with her cute neighbor, the crazy museum curator without a name, and his cat who could speak. I had immediately made the comment that she hadn't had to use too much imagination for some of the relationships, though making me a cat was a new one. When Rory came in, slamming the door, and immediately went upstairs, we both knew something was wrong. With a single look, my mother and I followed him up the stairs and cornered him in their room.

He was in the middle of changing when we barged in, and started complained. "Can't you give me five minutes to get out of my clothes from work? Or at least knock?"

"Please; it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Amy scoffed.

"And I don't really care. The first year in Leadworth we'd have sleepovers at Amy's. I've seen more than I probably should have," I reminded him with a smile. Six year old Rory in footie pajamas had been an interesting image that I would treasure.

"It's a bit different now that we're older," he said bitterly.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Bad day at work, okay?" he asked as he slipped on a new shirt.

"What happened? Do you want me to scare people?" I offered.

"No," he sighed as he plopped down on the bed. He rubbed his head before looking up at us. "We got a memo today. I was one of the last to get it, so I heard about it from the other nurses. Apparently, there is a crazy woman running around New York."

"Yeah, I've met plenty of them," Amy said. "How is that news?"

"Because her name is River Song and she's wanted by the US government for possibly being a spy for the Soviet Union."

I leaned up against the wall at the news and Amy went to sit next to Rory. Both of them were looking at me, but my attention was focused on Rory. "Okay? So? We all know that's not true."

"I know it's not, but I had to listen to my friends talk about what an awful person my daughter must be, and I couldn't even defend her! Every time I turned around, someone else was asking me how someone could do that and telling me how they had to be such a bad person. And I can't exactly say that you're my daughter, because most of my friends assume correctly that we adopted Anthony because we couldn't have children. And explaining that you were born on Demon's Run in the future would seem more ludicrous than it does in 2012."

"It's just Canton trying to track me down. He knows that I'm in New York, but it's a big city. He had to find something to say in order to get the locals to help. Most people in this era are afraid of the Soviet Union. It will get results and have people keep their distances from me," I tried to assure him. "You've got to call whoever they told you to and tell them where I am."

"Well, that's great. The number was given as Canton's. I can't exactly call him up; he's supposed to be looking for me too."

I stood there, knowing Amy had the same problem. We needed someone who could call and not ask many questions. They also would have to be trustworthy enough not to connect Amy and Rory to me. It became very clear to me that there was one person who would be happy to turn me in, but keep Amy and Rory's names out of it. "Have Anthony call Canton. I can meet him at Central Park or something."

"Anthony? River, Anthony and you aren't on the best of terms."

"I know, but he would keep your names out of it. And that's what's important."

"I don't want my son getting my daughter arrested!" Amy said sternly. Rory whispered something in her ear. She turned to him and told him, "I still don't want Anthony to be the one to do it!"

"Canton needs to find me, Amy."

"Then why don't you just leave an anonymous tip?"

I thought about it for only half a second. "Rory, where's the memo?"

He picked up a piece of paper that had been sitting on his left the entire time. He handed it to me, and I scanned it for Canton's office number. It was at the bottom. I refolded the paper before moving towards the door.

"River, you're going to call him now?" Amy asked shocked.

"Of course. No point in putting off the inevitable. I'm going to run down the street to the gas station and borrow their phone."

"I'm going with you," Amy said as she stood.

I gave a small, sad smile and shook my head. "No, you aren't. You cannot get involved in this. Canton is looking for you, too. He can't arrest this version of you."

"You can't do this alone!" Amy argued.

"Amy, she's not. She has the Doctor and younger us and Canton."

"Yes, but she's still our daughter. We've already lost her twice. At least this time she visits us!"

"I'll come back in the next few months," I promised, before walking out of the door.

I went down to the gas station and asked to use their phone which they luckily allowed. I called Canton.

"Delaware," he answered after a few rings.

"I hear you're looking for me."

"Dr. Song?" he said, his voice now filled with interest.

"It's me, Canton."

"Are you turning yourself in?"

"No, but I'll tell you where I am. New York City."

"Yeah, I found that much out. Where in New York City?"

I hesitated. And then I remembered an old building I lived in so many years ago. By home before I regenerated for the first time. "There's a warehouse on Anderson St. I'll be there tonight. You just have to catch me."

"Warehouse on Anderson? That's pretty specific, Dr. Song."

"You still have to catch me, Canton," I told him before I hung up. I handed the phone back to the man at the register, before walking out of the gas station.

I decided to dress up for the event; after all, if I was going to have a mug shot, I might as well look nice for it. Ironically, the only thing I had was the dress that the Doctor had tried to get me to wear the first time he picked me up from Stormcage. I figured that would do, and if the Doctor saw me in it, he would probably smile.

I'm sure that the people who saw me walk into the warehouse were confused about my intentions, but I paid no notice to them. I simply walked in and began looking around. It would be six months before I would begin living here, and it had been decades since I had even stepped foot in the building. I began looking around. It was much like I remembered. A warehouse on the first floor and a few large office type rooms on the third floor. There were a lot of boxes, and the renovations of the office were still not complete, so I began looking around for places that I knew would one day be hiding spots.

I was actually enjoying exploring until I began to see marks appear on my arms, and I knew what that meant. I had not picked as safe of a hiding place from the Silence as I thought I had as a child. Before I knew it, I had more tick marks on my arm then I knew what to do with.

I was actually standing in a doorway, checking for more life signs, hoping that somehow the Silence members may faintly show up. However, I suddenly had multiple strong life signs and I knew that Canton was there with backup. Great.

I ran from the door and entered the center room that was large and the room that was currently the focus of the renovations. "Dr. Song," I heard Canton said tauntingly.

I noticed I had two new ticks on my arm and a sense of dread. This was getting better and better.

"Dr. Song?" Canton repeated, and this time I saw him. I waited until he saw me, and then ran. I heard him tell his men to follow me.

I ran down the halls made by the plastic canvases, and was a little surprised when I saw that it led to a missing wall. It was completely gone and looked out over the streets of New York. Canton and four men entered the temporary corridor I was in, guns all pointed at me. I knew Canton wouldn't actually shoot me, but I wasn't as sure about the other men. Canton was the only one of them to speak. "Don't move. It's over."

I glanced around before I began telling Canton what I had found out. "They're here, Canton! They're everywhere."

"I know. America is being invaded," he told me slightly sarcastically. Oh, but they weren't exactly being invaded.

"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied," I half yelled at him.

"You're coming with us, Dr. Song. There's no way out."

I really hate when people tell me what to do, and I've always loved a challenge. And I had the perfect response to his challenge. I knew he was still on our side and would tell the Doctor exactly where and when I would fall. So I informed him, "There's always a way out."

And then I fell towards the street, and quickly made it into a dive. After I jumped, I began to fear that maybe the TARDIS wouldn't be there to break my fall. But any doubt was quickly erased as I felt myself being engulfed by water. Water from the pool of the TARDIS.

When I got out of the pool I wasn't surprised to see towels were laying out. Whether it was Amy, Rory, or the Doctor, I'd never know. I grabbed one went into the consul's room where the Doctor was standing with everyone else.

"So, the Silence were everywhere you two were, yeah?" the Doctor asked my parents.

"Yeah. Every city. It was a little creepy."

"They're in New York City and the surrounding areas too," I informed them, as I continued to dry off from the pool. "And they've been here a while. I found pictures from the Civil War with their images."

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked. I assumed that this was a future version of him compared to the one that had just cornered me in the warehouse.

"No idea," the Doctor admitted. "But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon."

"How do we have a secret weapon? We've all been on the run or locked up, except for Canton."

"Yes, but I've thought of a way to defeat the Silence," he said as the TARDIS landed somewhere. "And it's just outside of the TARDIS."

He led us outside, and in front of us stood the Apollo 11, the first spaceship to make it to the moon. I saw a bit of a cliché in using the rocket as his secret weapon. Then again, the Doctor typically had crazy ideas that were brilliant.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" I checked.

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly." I suddenly had a moment of hope that the Doctor's plan would not be as insane as usual. At least until he announced his secret weapon. "It's Neil Armstrong's foot."


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone! Just stared school, so I'm happy that I was able to get this chapter out. :) Also thank you Kina Kalamari for the review! **

**Also, I own nothing.**

* * *

"You can't be serious," I told the Doctor flatly. "Armstrong's foot is going to be our secret weapon?"

"Of course!" he said as if he was telling us the TARDIS was blue. He immediately turned around and headed back into the TARDIS. Everyone followed him back in, and I was still not happy about his explanation of Neil Armstrong's foot. I threw the towel off to the corner as we walked in, knowing I would at least take care of it eventually.

"How?"

"Please, isn't it obvious?" he asked.

I automatically looked at Amy, Rory and Canton who were just as confused as I was, and then looked backed at the Doctor. "You realize that it really isn't, don't you?"

"Amy," he said as descended to the lower level of the TARDIS, "have you ever seen a video of Armstrong landing on the moon."

"Yeah, of course. They showed it in our 3rd grade history class, why?"

"River, did you from whenever you grew up?" the Doctor asked, as he began digging through what appeared to be a trunk that I never knew about.

"I did. Are you planning on doing something to the footage?"

The Doctor looked at me with a smile. "Exactly. All we have to do is capture one of the Silence, get them to give an order to kill them while we're filming them, and then insert it into the video feed of the moon landing. After all, they have been giving human's instructions for millennia; why not the ultimate command? Destroying themselves."

"You realize that your plan is pretty much impossible?" Canton questioned.

"Oh, impossible is only the things that you haven't figured out how to do yet." He pulled out something from the trunk. "Ah-hah!"

"What's that?" Rory asked.

The Doctor rushed up the stairs, without answering Rory's question. From the quick glimpse, it looked like an injector of some sort. I was almost afraid to know what it was going to be used for. When we all got up to the upper level, the Doctor set a course to somewhere. He then walked over and grabbed Canton's hand and did exactly as I suspected by injecting something into his hand.

"Ow!"

The Doctor ignored him. "Ha! So three months, what have we found out?"

"Well, they're everywhere. Every _state_ in America. Ahhh!" he screamed as the Doctor injected him.

"Not just America, the entire world."

"There's a greater concentration here, though," I told him as I looked at the monitor.

"Ow!" Amy said, as she pulled her hand away from the Doctor. They had a quiet conversation, I was about to go find out what about, when Rory went over and joined. Apparently, Amy didn't really tell him anything. I would ask her or the Doctor about it later.

"So, you've seen them, but you don't remember them?" Canton asked.

"You've seen them, too. That night in the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." Okay, I had a vague memory, but there was no way to know how accurate my memory truly was.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"Sometimes, you feel a bit sick, though, but not always," my parents explained.

"So that's why you mark you skin."

"Only way to know we'd if we'd had an encounter."

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out."

"Not easy if you can't remember anything you've discovered," Rory grumbled.

"How long do you think?" Canton pressed.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye or creaking in your house or breathing under your bed or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now. So, keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion. We're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins," the Doctor said seriously. I walked over during his speech to help get the TARDIS ready for whatever we were going to do next.

"How?" Canton asked.

"Like this," the Doctor said, before injecting me. I could feel something imbedding itself into my bone and it hurt. He could have at least given me some warning that he was going to attack my hand. And then the bastard laughed. I gave him my death glare. "Nanorecorder! Fuses with the cartilage in your hand," he finally explained, before injecting himself in the hand. "Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centers of the brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." He clicked his hand and we heard his voice though his mouth didn't move, "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

He began speaking again, "Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it ever happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter, that's the first you'll know about it." I had to admit that it was actually more discreet than marking our arms whenever we saw those creatures.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton demanded.

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it, because I couldn't talk to you," the Doctor told him soothingly.

Canton looked away for a moment and then adjusted the Doctor's bowtie. But what we all saw was the flashing light on Canton's hand. He quickly noticed that we all were staring at him.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand," I told him. He did as I said and began to freak out, because his hand was glowing.

"Why's it doing that?" he asked.

"What does it mean if the light is flashing? What did I just tell you?" the Doctor said slowly.

"I haven't-"

"Play it."

He did as he was told and we heard the conversation between he and the Doctor about the Silence onboard the TARDIS.

"You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me," the Doctor told us.

"I can't," Canton said a little shocked. The Doctor looked at me and I slightly shook my head, not remembering when we might have seen the image.

"No, neither can I," the Doctor admitted. "You straightened my bowtie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it," Amy realized.

"Like posthypnotic suggestion."

"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?" Amy said with a bit of doubt.

"Now then, a little girl in a space suit," the Doctor changed the subject. "They got the suit from NASA, but where'd they get the girl?"

I looked down in order to stop myself from looking at Amy. They stole the little girl from his best friends in order to defeat him. He would know one day. One before he stood on the beach of Lake Silencio, but for now, he couldn't know that little girl was me.

"It could be anywhere."

"Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her," he told us. "I'm off to NASA."

"Find her? Where do we look?" Canton asked.

"Children's homes."

For a brief moment, I caught the Doctor's eye, but I couldn't look at him. I was in the process holding back the most vital information from him at this point. I knew exactly where to go to find the little girl. I knew why the Silence were using her and what their ultimate intent was. I knew everything, and I couldn't say a single word.

"So, who wants to go looking at children's home?" the Doctor asked.

I knew I couldn't, because I was not the one to go poking into my own past. I had to stay out of this as much as I could. It took a minute before Amy and Canton both agreed to do it.

"Great, I'll drop the two of you off in Florida to get started, take River and Rory to Nixon, and then head to NASA."

"Why are you leaving us with Nixon?" Rory asked.

"There are aliens that can control people and erase themselves from their minds. You don't think a flock of them is trying to get close to the president?"

"What are we going to do?" he asked again.

I couldn't help but smile. "Shoot them when we see them and keep them away from President Nixon."


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi, everyone! I know I'm getting this story up a little later in the day than usual. But I've had a hectic day. **

**So, I have a fun game for you guys, that could result in more chapters for you. (Am I trying to bribe you for reviews? Yes. But you'll still get them at the normal time anyway, even if no one plays.) So, I've put in a reference to another show. If you can give me another name for the character (any other name that identifies him) and the show he's from, I'll post any other chapter. And I don't care if you look at other reviews or try Google... And I'm sorry if someone figures it out and it's a spoiler for that show. PM me if it is and I'll apologize even more and post two chapters for you. **

**Okay, as always, I own nothing.**

* * *

Rory and I were left in the middle of the Oval Office, luckily while Nixon was in a meeting. He didn't even come into the office until a good ten minutes after we got there. And when he did, he questioned our motives; I would have been surprised if he hadn't.

"Dr. Song, Mr. Williams, what are you doing in my office? Canton said you were in custody."

"He lied. We're here to protect you," I told him.

"Protect me from what?"

"It's a long story, Mr. President," Rory told him. "It boils down to aliens scaring that little girl who was calling you, and those aliens have the ability to control people's minds, and then erase themselves from anyone's memory."

Nixon hesitated for a second before asking, "You're serious?"

"Yes, sir."

"I should have known this would get weird. Shoulda called in some of the boys from the State Department. Spender is a genius when it comes to this type of things," Nixon muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"No one you know of," he brushed off. "I've got men who are trained to protect me. How can the two of you do anything?"

Rory looked to me, clearly not knowing what to tell him. I knew I had the qualifications. "Mr. President, Rory is a medical personnel educated in the twenty-first, and I have been trained by Torchwood in Great Britain."

"What is Torchwood?" Nixon asked, and I saw the look of confusion on Rory's face.

"It's a secret branch of law enforcement that specializes in defending Great Britain from aliens and paranormal. It was created by Queen Victoria after meeting an alien. I was the best shot on my team."

Both Rory and Nixon seemed impressed at my credentials. I wasn't sure whose opinion I valued more, the corrupt president or my father's. Okay, there was little competition between the two.

"You sound like the type of woman I need by my side then."

"And Rory is the best nurse you will find," I praised, making sure he came along with me.

After that, Rory and I officially became the president's assistances, so we were always with him. We went to meeting with him, stayed in the rooms next to him, everything. It was a bit odd to follow Nixon around, especially knowing what he was going to do one day. There were a few meetings he instructed us to stay out of. It was outside these meeting that Rory and I would talk about what was going on.

"You know what's going on in these rooms?" Rory asked me one day as we were waiting for Nixon to get out of a meeting.

"I have my theories," I admitted. "I assume you do as well."

"Well, I mean, I remember something about Nixon from my history class. He was a crook."

"The Watergate Scandal." I remembered it breaking well. I remember Anthony being in shock that Nixon was involved, but Amy and Rory taking it in stride. Well, since it was just watching history for them, it wasn't too surprising.

"Yeah. You think that's what they're doing in there?"

"I assume so. But we can't exactly get involved."

"I know," he sighed.

We sat there for a few minutes before Rory decided to focus on what brought us here. "River, did you think that if we find that little girl, the one who started all of this, we could save the Doctor?"

"No," I told him. "The Doctor's death is a fixed point in time. We can't change it; it would destroy time."

"So, we just have to let him die."

"Rory, you still have several hundred years of the Doctor," I reminded him. "And if you and Amy somehow survive to see him through all of those years, I will be thoroughly impressed."

"I just can't imagine what Amy and my life would be without him. He's been involved in it since we were kids. Amy met him one night and didn't stop talking about him for years. Somehow he became part of my life too."

"You were okay with Amy talking about another man?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"God, no," he half laughed. "I hated him. He showed up once, right after Amy and I started dating. I thought she was going to dump me for him for the longest time, especially after that day. She followed him around all day and basically denied we were in a relationship. Then he disappeared for a few years. Next time I saw him was the night before Amy and my wedding. You wanna know what he said to me?"

"What?" I asked, a little excited. It had been a while since I had heard a new Raggedy Man story, especially one that didn't include me.

"He popped out of the stripper's cake, told us someone had to go get the stripper from outside, and then told me that Amy was a great kisser."

"What?" I said flatly. My mother kissed my husband the night before her wedding to my father. Granted, Amy didn't know I was her daughter and I'm assuming the Doctor was clueless that I was his wife at the time, since he still didn't know. I knew that the Doctor was close to Amy, but the fact that they had kissed angered me a little. I just couldn't believe that Amy would betray Rory like that. After everything I had told Rory growing up, and Amy went and did that. I was surprised that Rory never told me as Mels about it. Then again, I didn't see him between then and after he and Amy were married for a few weeks.

"Yeah, you're telling me. But he brought me along and took us to Venice as an early honeymoon. Of course, there were vampires there, but that's a different story in itself."

"I know," I smiled. He looked at me with a furrowed brow, so I explained, "You and Amy have told me before. In my past and your future, apparently."

It was then that President Nixon came out, and told us to follow him. Rory and I both stood up and began moving.

"I got a call while I was in the meeting. There was a break in on Apollo 11. They said it was a tall, awkward man with a British accent who was doing something in the interior wiring. Sound like anyone either of you know?"

Rory and I looked at each other with an eye roll. Of course the Doctor would get caught. He was the Doctor. "What are they doing with him?" I asked.

"Keeping him confined. He called me, thinking I could come get him out. We're taking Air Force One down to Florida."

When we got on the plane, I noticed that while most people were relaxed and calm, Rory was sitting with white knuckles. His foot was tapping rapidly and had his eyes closed.

"Rory, you okay?" I asked right before takeoff.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is my first time on a plane."

"You're kidding," I said with a little laugh. But as I thought about it, I realized that Brian had always hated travelling, so Rory had never really left the area. But at the same time, it was such an odd concept considering how we typically travelled.

"No, I'm not," he said more than a little aggravated.

"You travel through time and space in a wooden, blue box that works in ways most of the universe will never understand, and you're afraid of flying?"

"Not afraid, just nervous."

"You'll be fine," I promised him, and then we began to move. I saw his grip somehow become tighter so I did what I could to help calm him down. I remembered when positions were reversed and I was a scared little girl running into the arms of my 'grandfather'. He would distract me with stories of the Roman. Well, I might not know any stories of Rory the Roman, but I knew some about River Song.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. "So, when I was getting my doctorate at Luna University, I had this friend. His name was Gavin and he was probably the biggest flirt in the universe. I swear he slept with half of the school, men and women, students and faculty, human and non-human. He liked to go to the bars and pick up people, and I'd go as his wingman. One time, he chose a girl with a particularly protective male friend who was in love with her. Gavin had made me promise to keep back any jealous boyfriends, and like I always I had agreed. Well, her friend showed up a few minutes after Gavin had begun talking with the girl, and I had to explain to him that Gavin didn't know she was taken, and then stop him from going over and making a scene. I typically just told men that they clearly weren't enough for their girlfriends, but I couldn't with him. Because, I took one look at the man and could tell he was in love with her. So, I had to tell Gavin to back off before her unhappy and un-personable friend killed him. Of course, her friend wasn't really that bad, I liked him actually, but I wanted to see if there was any chance of her returning her friend's feelings."

"Did she?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, yes. She got mad at me for essentially not liking her friend, and told me that there was no one like him, and he'd been through more anyone else I'd ever meet before storming off to go leave with him friend. I looked at Gavin, and he was mad that I had screwed up his chances with the girl. My apology was that I had to help him pick up another woman."

"Gavin sounds like a bit of an ass," Rory half laughed and I saw a little color returning to his hands. We were already in the air and I could tell I just needed to distract Rory a bit to keep his mind off the flight.

"Oh, he could be, but most men can. He was actually a very good person, just a little too loving."

"Were you and he…?" Rory started but trailed off, not knowing how to ask if I had slept with Gavin. Heaven knows how many STD's that man had probably picked up over the years.

"No. We went on one date, and it ended horribly. He tried to drug me so I would forget some aliens I saw."

"You sure he's a good person?" Rory asked skeptically. I had to laugh.

"I would trust him with my life. He's one of five people that I would."

"Gavin and the Doctor are two of them. Who are the other three?"

"My parents are two of them, and the third is a spoiler."

"You really like that word," he grumbled.

"The people who raised me used it all the time," I smiled, knowing he wouldn't understand the irony.

"Yeah, I'll have to thank them for that if I ever meet them," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

Rory and I joked until the plane landed in Florida, Rory never once worrying about flying in the plane. It wasn't until we landed he realized that we had actually taken off and already completed our journey. We collected out bags again, and followed Nixon to car that proceeded to take us to NASA.

* * *

**Don't forget about the game! And you know, normal reviews are always welcomed too. :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello, everybody! So, no one has actually reviewed what the allusion in the last chapter was. If anyone ever does, you'll still get that chapter. I would like to thank everyone who did review, though. Reviews always brighten my day. :)**

**I hope you guys like this next chapter. I don't own anything in it, except for fractions of the dialogue, but even then I ave no legal claim to them or any of these characters or ideas.**

* * *

Well, sure enough the Doctor had been caught do something to Apollo 11. He was just happy that Nixon wasn't going to arrest him, though Nixon thought about it. Instead, he just questioned the Doctor's actions.

"What the hell were you doing in Apollo 11?"

"Just fixing some bad wiring. Don't worry about it," the Doctor told him offhandedly, which was Doctor speak for 'you don't need to know.'

"You were inside the vessel that is part first mission to the moon! It is my business as president of this country which none of you are even a citizen of!"

"I am," I told him tauntingly. I was since both of my parents had become citizens and I was adopted by an American citizen. I got three surprised looks. I repeated the Doctor and Rory's favorite word. "Spoilers."

Nixon got back on topic. "Fine, if you won't tell me, then at least tell me if you messed with any of the internal functions of Apollo 11!"

"No, of course not," he said. "Well, maybe a little. But only to improve it! Your ship will make it to the moon and back, I promise!"

"If it doesn't, then you and your friends will all spend the rest of your lives in prison," Nixon threatened. I didn't see a point in telling him I already resided in one. Plus, I had already lived through the moon landing once.

"Yeah, well, we're going back to… Britain after this case is solved."

"I think they'd turn you back over to us if you mess up our moon landing."

"They'd have to find us," the Doctor pointed out. "Speaking of which, back to Washington, DC, yeah?"

"Air Force One is waiting at the airport."

"What's that?" the Doctor asked. "Oh, right! Your plane! I like my ship better. Do you mind, Mr. President?"

"Air Force One is one of the best airplanes in the United States."

"His is better," I told Nixon.

"Where's yours from? Soviet Union?"

"Uh, not quiet," he answered and I realized he had already slowly already been leading us towards the TARDIS.

"Wait, is your ship that blue box that you parked in my office?"

"Yes, it is!" he grinned as we approached it.

"We'll be a little cramped in there won't we?"

"Nah, I've loads of people in here. Rory, River, do you think it's a tight fit?"

"No," Rory answered.

"Not as tight as I'd like," I told the Doctor with a smile that had melted more than one heart. Good thing he had two.

My comment still had an effect on him. He actually tripped at my words. "Um, right, yeah," he stumbled on his words, trying to find a response to my flirting. "Anyway, point is that there's enough room for all of us. You can call your people onboard, and tell them you are back in your office."

"There's a phone in there?" Nixon asked skeptically.

"It's a police box! What good is a police box without a phone?" He opened the door and Rory and I naturally walked in.

Nixon must have just looked inside, before I could hear him asking the Doctor how it was bigger on the inside. The Doctor simply called out for Rory.

"Why do I have to explain this to everyone?" Rory complained.

"Because I don't have the patience for it, and the Doctor can't explain it in understandable terms half the time," I answered.

"Thought it was 'cause I was the newest."

"That could be too."

Rory went and brought Nixon in and began the same spiel he had given Canton months earlier. Meanwhile, the Doctor and I raced to the consul. He beat me there, and immediately went to the phone. He picked it up and handed it to me. I took it from and gave him a look that asked why I currently had the phone.

"I don't think Nixon will be able to call them until he's back in his office. He's still trying to understand the TARDIS."

I knew he was probably right and called the secret service agent, and informed him that Nixon had found another way back to DC at a faster rate and Rory and I were with him. When they asked me where we were currently, I told them we would in the Oval Office by the time they got there. The Doctor heard that and immediately set the coordinates. Within a few seconds, we were back in the famous office, and the Doctor told me to wait a moment while he dropped Nixon off.

And then the phone rang. Rory and I looked at each other, both of us only remembering it ringing a handful of times, and always when the Doctor was around. But it kept on ringing, so being the closer one, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's Canton. You guys need to get here like an hour ago!" he sounded a little panicked, and I was immediately on alert.

"What's wrong?"

Rory's relaxed posture became tense, and he rushed towards me, just as curious I was.

"Amy's gone! We were looking at this place, Greystark Hall Orphanage, and the Silence are crawling all over it. Amy was looking around and she just vanished!"

"Okay, we'll be there in just a second," I promised him. I held the phone, knowing I could not let Rory know Amy was missing. But we needed the Doctor before we left. I don't think he or the TARDIS would like us leaving him in DC.

I rushed out the doors of the TARDIS, and saw the Doctor talking to Nixon. "Doctor, it's Canton. Quick, he needs us!"

The Doctor followed me back into his ship. "What's going on?"

"We need to get to Greystark Hall Orphanage, as soon as possible," I told him, as I ran to the consul with him on my tail. I immediately looked up the coordinates for this orphanage, and put them into the TARDIS navigation. It wasn't until we landed there that I realized it wasn't the first time I had been there.

It was the orphanage I had grown up in, and that meant Amy was in the custody of the Silence, and Melody had probably just met her mother for the first time. I couldn't tell the boys about the second part of that, and I certainly didn't want to tell them the first part. So, we rushed inside the house. And up the stairs. We could hear Canton shouting for Amy and I noticed that the Doctor and Rory both quickened their pace. When we found Canton, he was banging on a door a red metal door. My door. We actually got there right before he shot the lock off.

"Put the gun down," the Doctor instructed as he pulled out his screwdriver. "I've got it."

Rory yelled through the door, "Amy, we're here. Are you okay?"

I was shocked to hear her answer. "I can't see."

The Doctor got the door unlocked and we rushed into the room, but the only thing in there was that spacesuit that had almost destroyed my life twice now, next a set of dolls that I honestly had no memory of.

"Where is she, Doctor?" Rory demanded.

For once, I honestly didn't know. I had thought she died when she left that room, until she arrived at Anthony's in New York City in six months. But I could definitely give answers on the suit laying in the middle of the floor. I quickly got down and opened the visor.

"It's empty."

And then we heard Amy speaking again. Where was she? "It's dark, so dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anyone hear me?"

And then we saw it. Her nanochip was just sitting on the floor. The nanochip that supposedly fused to the body was no longer in Amy.

Rory asked the question we were all thinking. "They took this out of her. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?"

"Is it a recording?" I asked. Would they hear her conversation with her seven year old daughter? If so, would I leave that alone or admit everything? Suddenly, I realized it would be my decision as to when to tell them River Song was Melody Pond. Now did not seem to be the moment, especially since my mother wasn't present.

"It defaults to live," the Doctor said after sonicing it. "This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

Rory immediately began speaking to the small device. "Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear." My heart broke for my father. I had seen him jealous of boys, I had seen him doubting his chances with my mother, but I had never seen him knowing they were to be together, and there be a possibility to him that he might not save her. I had seen how much she refused to accept life without him, and I had a feeling this would be the same way.

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry," the Doctor apologized. "It's one way."

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always," Rory argued. "Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always."

"Doctor," Amy's voice echoed in the room, "are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this."

I saw Rory's heart break a little. Even now, she was turning to the Doctor to save her, and not Rory. I knew what was going through Rory's mind; he was thinking she was choosing the Doctor over him. You'd think about so many years I would have stomped that idea out of his mind. But moments like this were why Rory still thought he had to compete with the Doctor.

But Rory did something I didn't expect. He told the nanochip that he would bring the Doctor. He was still going to do everything in his power to save her, and that included utilizing the Doctor.

Then there was a noise in the hall. Canton had his gun pointed at the door when a face from my distant past showed up. Canton lowered his gun as Mr. Renfrew, the man who raised me after I was kidnapped, began speaking. "Hello? Is someone there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should call for help. We c- I can't re- I can't remember."

He led us down the hall, and into an empty room, but after only a second of being there, we turned around and began heading back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was talking about the current plan. He wanted to get Nixon before going back to Area 51, with the Silence that Canton and he were carrying. Apparently, he had already worked this into the plan. What surprised me, however, was when Mr. Renfrew grabbed my arm and kept me from following my friends.

"You grew up so fast. How did you grow up so fast?" he said in that old, slow, pitiful voice.

"I'm sorry?" I said, trying to figure out if he was being delusional or actually recognized me. Logic told me it was the first, but my gut believed the latter.

"I know every child I've ever raised. You didn't think I'd recognize you, little Melody Pond? It feels like you were just a little girl this morning."

I froze, thanking the universe that he had pulled me out of the Doctor and Rory's earshot.

"My name is River Song," I told him, hoping that would be enough for him to let me leave.

"Melody Pond and River Song. They're so similar. You're the special girl that will save the universe by destroying the evil, mad man. And I get to do my part by helping to raise you."

"Mr. Renfrew, if you ever cared for that little girl, for Melody, you will let go of my arm now, and go to a hospital and get yourself checked out."

He gave me a blank look, but let me go. "All I ever wanted to do was help children. But with you all grown up, I'm all alone in this big house."

"Mr. Renfrew," I repeated slowly. "The nice people at the hospital would be happy to help you. Maybe you could eventually work with children again, but you need to go see a doctor first. A medical doctor."

"I should go to a hospital, then," he said as if I hadn't just told him to do that.

"Yes, you should."

"River!" I heard the Doctor yell. "If you don't want to be left here, you should come on."

"Take care," I told the old man who had lost his mind because of me.

"You too, Melody. And be careful crossing the street."

I couldn't help but smile. He knew I was older, but still treating me as the little girl who left.

* * *

**What did everyone think?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Haha, I barely got this up today! Sorry, I had so much stuff to do today! But here it is. :) Only this chapter and the next and then we're done with this episode. **

**Also, I want to thank RiverSong05, CutieClaire77, BlueHummingbird101, Kina Kalmari, and daisiella13 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Also, daisiella13 caught a couple of wrong lines, so this is the corrected version of chapter 47.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Once I caught up to everybody in the TARDIS we did go and pick up President Nixon. The Doctor proceeded to kick the president and Canton out at Area 51, though. And according to him the member of the Silence got off with them so someone could take care of his wounds.

Once we dropped them off, the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Vortex, and then began to pace. Rory was sitting off to the side, clinging on to Amy's nanochip, listening to her cries for help.

"Okay, where could they have taken her?" the Doctor asked finally.

"Somewhere that no one would bother them," I answered.

"Okay, where's that?"

"Somewhere that's dark," Rory answered. Secluded and dark, it sounded like a super villain's lair. Or an underground room in a warehouse.

"The warehouse."

"The warehouse?" the Doctor repeated back to me.

"The warehouse where Amy shot the little girl. In the basement, there was a room, and we know that the Silence were there. No one is going to bother going into a warehouse, especially down a manhole in one."

"That's perfect. River, you're brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, and he ran over to me, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and then gave the TARDIS directions.

When we landed, we were back in the warehouse. I was the first one out with Rory right behind me. I used my scanner to look for any sign of Amy, and I knew Rory was too. After a few minutes, Rory sighed. "How is this going to help her?"

"Calm down. She will be fine," I assured him. If I hadn't known Amy's personal future, I would probably be just as nervous as Rory.

"River, she's-"

"I know." She had been taken by the mysterious aliens that could erase themselves from anyone's memories, even the Doctor's. We had no idea what they were doing to her, but we would find her. I also knew that all of this had happened before, and that they had to take her away from her daughter. They really were only trying to get to me, and unfortunately, I started out in Amy's uterus, so they had to involve her. "But this needs to happen."

"We will find her," the Doctor said, finally getting out of the TARDIS and catching up with us.

And then I saw it. I had thought that the spacesuit had been left at the house until they put me in it again. And then it hit me, of course the suit at the orphanage wasn't mine. I escaped from mine right after I had seen Amy in person for the second time. A young version of me was eavesdropping on this conversation. I wanted so bad to go and tell her that her mother was fine, and that the Doctor was not an evil man. That he was the most wonderful man in the universe and one day he would be her husband. But I couldn't cross my own time stream. One paradox was enough for my lifetime.

"Doctor, look at this. It's a spacesuit." I told him as I began examining the suit, though I already knew what was in it. I had actually been trapped in it.

"Like the one the girl was wearing?"

"It looks like the exact one," I told him. "It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There are about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here." I had forgotten how advanced it was, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted these people to pay. They had kidnapped my mother, kidnapped me twice, tried to force me to kill the man I loved, and made the people I cared about suffer. Yeah, shooting them would be more satisfying than shooting Weevils.

"Who was she? Why was she put in here?" the Doctor asked, and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't tell him.

I continued to tell him about the spacesuit. "You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?"

"Easily."

"But why phone the president?" the Doctor pressed.

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." I knew the only reason I knew that was because I heard myself say it when I was younger. It seemed accurate enough.

When I looked up, I saw that the Doctor had pulled out that damn envelope from months ago, or years in the future, depending on how you looked at it, and was licking it. Why he decided now was the best time to worry about that email was beyond me, especially with his best friend currently missing. "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know."

"Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who wouldn't even show his. That's a first for me. How about you?"

I knew what he was trying to do. I was not going to give him any answers about his future, no matter how much he begged. "Our lives run back to front. Your future is my past. Your firsts are my lasts."

"That's not what I asked," he told me.

"Ask something else then," I told him pointedly. He told me the first time he took me out that we couldn't tell each other about our personal futures. I would do that until the day I died, and maybe even longer.

"What are the Silence doing raising a child?" he asked.

Well, that was a different question with a similar answer to the one I refused to answer. So I made something up that was based in reality. "Keeping her safe, even giving her independence."

"The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing," the Doctor announced, as if I wasn't aware of it. And then I realized that he was talking to Rory who was still focused on the only link to Amy we had.

"I know," he sighed.

"And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it. I know," he repeated, still upset.

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl," the Doctor said, and I fought to keep a straight face.

"Well, I'd say she's human going by the life support software." That and both of my parents were human. Dash of Time Lord from the TARDIS, but he didn't need to know that yet.

"But?"

"She climbed out of this suit, like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her," the Doctor announced. And I was ready to make a flirty remark when I caught myself. No giving away spoilers.

"We should try to find her." I knew that my idea wouldn't happen. She had to get to New York and begin her new, happier life.

"Yes, I know," the Doctor agreed. "But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling that she's going to find us."

Well, yes. I did find my parents, twice. And through them I stumbled upon the Doctor, but I don't think that's what he meant.

The television then caught our attention. Apollo 11 was getting ready to land on the moon, and we were standing around looking for Amy. Two times in 1969, and I wasn't going to ever see the moon landing live.

"Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?" Rory asked.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves," the Doctor explained. "They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them."

"So, they're parasites, then."

"Super parasites," the Doctor said a little too excited, "standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior anyway they want. If they've doing that on a global scale for a thousand years…"

"Then what?" Rory asked.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon? Because the Silence needed a spacesuit."

My tricorder alerted me that I received a video file that I wasn't expecting. I remember pressing play but nothing until I looked up. It wasn't hard to figure out what the video was of. I handed it to the Doctor who also watched it.

I continued to analyze the space suit while the Doctor did something with the video and Rory still focused on Amy's voice. It was weird knowing that I could hate this inanimate object so much. I was looking closely at one of the arms when it began to twitch. How was the suit repairing itself? I had always thought that the Silence must have forced me into it, but what if it was the suit itself? But then I remember what I had said to Nixon. The spaceman was coming to eat her. It wasn't the Silence I had been referring to, but the suit itself.

"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?"

"Why?"

"Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened." The Doctor looked at the spacesuit in awe.

And then there was silence, except for Amy's voice. "I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay? Okay?"

I held back a smile. I knew that growing up, whenever Amy said 'Stupid face' she was referring to Rory. She was trying to relieve his fears, the ones she had actually picked up on.

The Doctor walked over and had a quiet conversation with Rory and I decided that they needed this conversation to themselves. I waited until the Doctor looked to me and nodded. It was time to go save Amy.

* * *

**What did you all think?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Look I updated at a semi-normal time of day, at least in my time zone. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. You guys are amazing! I hope I tell you that enough. :) **

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but it just kinda happened that way. Also, last part of the adventure... **

**I own nothing. And I should have mentioned this before, I use transcripts from to write these in addition to watching the episodes. It would have taken me a lot longer otherwise. But they do deserve some credit. :)**

* * *

Turns out, I was right. They were directly under us with Amy. We decided to take the TARDIS down, so we could get Amy and run. When we got down there, I stepped out of the TARDIS with my gun out and ready to shoot.

"Oh, interesting," the Doctor said as we got out. "Very Aickman Rd. I've seen one of those before. Abandoned. I wondered how that happened. Oh, well. I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silence in eyeshot at all times."

That's the last I remember from the Doctor's instruction. We must have begun fighting the Silence, because when we were done I was facing the TARDIS with Rory looking at me and my gun had clearly been fired, though it was holstered. I turned to see Rory looking out of the TARDIS with a shocked look on his face. I must have just killed a lot of the Silence. My revenge on them for taking away my early childhood.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" he asked. As he asked, I heard something behind me. I pulled out my gun and shot where I was pretty sure it should be.

"Archaeology," I said as I pulled the trigger. As I walked into the TARDIS, I told him, "Love a tomb."

When I entered, the Doctor was already getting ready to take off. I decided to help. "You can let me drive," he suggested.

"Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to."

"And where do you think we're going?" he asked.

"To tell Nixon everything is okay and get Canton out of Area 51," I told him casually.

"See, we were going to go there anyway with me driving!"

"Yes, but we both know who the better driver is."

"And who taught you how to drive a TARDIS?"

"Someone who knows her much better than you," I smirked. It only seemed to irritate him more. I realized that if I wanted to part on good terms, I had to let him win this one.

We picked up Canton, leaving the Silence in the tomb, and took him back to the Oval Office. The Doctor dropped them off, and said a few words of goodbye to Nixon before coming back into the TARDIS.

"Right then, 1969 is set, and the world is safe from the Silence for now."

"And everything seems to be okay between Amy and Rory," I told him, as we watched them flirt from the console.

"There was a problem with Amy and Rory?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"No, sweetie," I said sarcastically.

"What did I miss?" he asked seriously.

"Rory being concerned about having to compete," I told him.

"With who?"

"Don't worry about it."

He glanced at me, before continuing on, "So, where am I dropping you off?"

"Stormcage, as usual."

"Who exactly did you kill to get there, again?" he tried to pry out of me.

"Spoilers."

"Am I ever going to break you of that word?"

"Oh, sweetie, if you haven't yet, then you never will," I smiled.

When we landed, the Doctor was a gentleman and walked me to my cell, which was still wide open from when I left what was only hours before for the guards. Funny how time works. I stood in the doorway as the Doctor leaned up against the bars.

"You could come with us," he offered.

"I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough," I told him and I fiddled with his bowtie a little. If I left then people may begin looking for the Doctor more, and they had to leave his story alone. He had to be dead for now, maybe forever as far as everyone but my family and I knew.

"Okay, up to you. See you next time. Call me."

I waited for the kiss, but instead he began walking away. Oh, I was not going to stand for that. "What? That's it?" I laughed. He always kissed me goodbye. "What's the matter with you?"

He walked back over. "Have I forgotten something?"

"Oh, shut up," I told him, and I pulled him in for a kiss. I could feel him pull away a little, before settling into the kiss and holding me by the upper arms and then his arms began to flail some. I still got a chance to kiss him properly. Finally, I let him go.

When I looked to see his smiling face, I saw one of complete shock. Oh, this was not going to be good. He looked at me as if I was an alien or something. "Right… Okay… Interesting."

"What's wrong?" I asked, now legitimately concerned. "You're acting like we've never done that before."

"We haven't," he said, and tried to give an awkward smile, before giving up and scratching his head.

My heart broke because of this man once again. We had never kissed. Something that I had done after or during every trip I had been on with him, and he thought I had lost it. With all the flirting we had done, I would have sworn that this Doctor had some idea of what we were to each other. Instead, he was the most clueless I had encountered, and possible the most aware I would ever see again. He was still my Doctor, but at the same time, he was slowly becoming the man he was before we met.

"We haven't?" I asked, praying he would say that this was a joke. A very bad joke, but a joke nonetheless.

"Oh, look at the time. Must be off. But it was very nice. It was- it was good. It was, er, unexpected. You know what they say. There's a first time for everything," he told me as he backed away from me and towards the TARDIS.

He entered his TARDIS, and I realized that our timelines moved in the opposite directions. There's always a first, "And a last."

I watched as the Doctor went off on his way. When the TARDIS was completely gone, I sat on my bed and cried. My Doctor was slowly changing into a man that I would still love, but would not know me as much as I knew him. He had warned me years ago this would happen, but it was terrifying now that it was. But I would survive, and never let the Doctor know how much this night had hurt me.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**


	49. Chapter 49

**So, I'm surprised I got this up today. I'm super swamped with homework and stuff. So I apologize in advance if I'm late posting things this semester. But I got this up. :)**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

**I should warn you this might be a little OOC I realized after I wrote it. But hopefully it's not too bad. Also, it's definitely a T-rated chapter.**

**I own nothing. It belongs to other people.**

* * *

The Doctor managed to stay away for a few days. It was the first time he hadn't rescued me from Stormcage within 36 hours of dropping me off since I had been sentenced. I wondered if he was avoiding me. I knew logically, it was probably just a small window that the Doctor overlooked. But after the first 24 hours, I had been ready for him to show up, especially if he was a late enough version to know who I was, or at least be willing to kiss me.

Well, a week after leaving me, I was about ready to give up on seeing the Doctor for a while when I heard that familiar sound of the TARDIS breaks. I couldn't help but smile. I was going mad having nothing to do in my cell and no place to go. When I walked in, I saw the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS's controls.

"Hello, River," he told me with a huge smile.

"Doctor," I answered happily. He either still had never kissed me or was used to it by now. I hoped for the latter.

"So, should we figure out where we are?"

"We should. Have we done Berlin yet?"

"No," he said. Okay, so he still didn't know who I was. "Pandorica?"

"The myth?"

"Guess you haven't."

"No, I haven't. Have you done the Singing Towers yet?" Okay, I knew I hadn't but I figured that I would try find out if he would ever take me.

"No, and neither of you," he informed me. One day, maybe I understand how he did that. "Have you done '69?"

Oh, I knew exactly what the Doctor was talking about, but that certainly didn't mean I was going to have some fun with him. He hadn't realized the implications of his words, and I would be happy to show him them. "I did it once. He wasn't very good though."

The Doctor furrowed his brow, and I maintained my straight face, but it took a lot of work. The Doctor walked towards, clearly expecting an explanation. I wasn't going to give one until he asked. Finally, he asked, "Who is _he_?"

"A boy I met in college."

"What does a boy you met in college have to do with the year 1969?"

"Nothing. But I was in America with you in 1969. It was the last time I saw you," I assured him. I was now ready to move on, since I knew the Doctor and I actually seemed knew where the other stood. And he seemed to have recovered rather well from his first kiss with me.

"Last time I saw you too." The Doctor however had found something that he didn't know, and was now curious. "What's a 69? It sounds like fun."

"Oh, it is," I smirked.

"What is it?"

"A lot of fun."

"Would I enjoy it?"

"Spoilers."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Oh, I enjoyed the flustered and confused Doctor too much to tell him. It was cute when he was in this state. "How about I just show you someday? Hmm?"

"You know I am one of the oldest and wisest people in the universe. You don't think I have other ways of finding out what this 69 thing is?"

"Oh, I have no doubt you do," I laughed. I just hoped that the TARDIS would somehow record his reaction when he saw it. She may be a ship, but she would have to find this amusing.

He looked at me, as if he was trying to persuade me with eyes to tell him. It wasn't going to work this time. I just kept smiling. At least until he revealed how he was going to find out what it was. He began yelling, "Amy! Amy! Ammmmy!"

My smile disappeared. I would much rather be the one to explain to the Doctor what it was than have my mother do it. "Doctor! Don't involve Amy in this!"

"Why not? She'll tell me. She's not doing anything important. She and Rory just wanted to relax in their room for a while. I must say, they make weird noises when they're relaxing in there. Amy!"

I groaned. Relaxing in their bedroom, alone, together. God, he was like a five year old who didn't understand code words for sex. And now he was interrupting it to ask a sex question. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up, sweetie. We are not going to bother Amy and Rory, okay?"

"Little late for that." the Scottish accent said from the doorway as she entered. "What's so important that the Doctor needs me when I told him I wanted to relax with Rory?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"She won't tell me what something is," he said as if he was telling my mother on me. Oh wait…

"So? Why do I care?"

"Because I bet you'll know. You're both human."

Amy and I exchanged a look, questioning how serious the Doctor was. She followed it with an eye roll. "Fine, what's the question?"

"Amy-" I started, trying to warn her about what she was getting into.

The Doctor asked before I could finish though. "What is a 69?"

Her eyes immediate widened, and her mouth dropped slightly. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. "Excuse me?"

"A 69? What is it?"

Amy immediately turned to me. "What did you do?"

"I made a joke that he didn't understand."

"Why even bring _this_ up to him?"

"I assumed he, like most 15 year olds on earth, would know what it was. Apparently not."

"Then why didn't you just tell him?" she asked.

"Because he was so flustered, it was kind of cute," I answered honestly, earning an eye roll from Amy.

"River," she sighed. "You can't do this to me."

"I tried to stop him from interrupting your _personal_ time with Rory," I told her. She looked up at me in shock and began going red.

"How did you-?"

"I'm not him, sweetie," I laughed. "I know what _relaxing_ means."

"Am I missing something?" the Doctor asked.

"No," we both answered. I may like seeing him flustered, but telling him that his friends were having sex on his TARDIS was not something I wanted to do. Plus, he'd find out eventually.

"Great, then can someone tell me what a 69 is?"

We looked at each other again. Who wanted to be the one to explain something sexual to the Doctor? We were luckily, or not so lucky, to be interrupted by Rory.

"What's going on out here?"

"Rory, my good friend," the Doctor said excitedly as he wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder and began walking with him, "maybe you'll answer the question."

"What question?"

"What is a 69 and is it fun?"

I saw Rory go bright red, even redder than Amy and get out of the Doctor's hold. He then turned towards Amy and me with a panicked look on his face. "Amy!"

"I didn't say anything!" she defended. "He's seriously asking."

"So he doesn't know that we were-"

"No," I interrupted, "but I'm getting that impression." I couldn't help but laugh a little. I knew my parents were sexually involved, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I'm sure they knew I was their daughter then they would have been more embarrassed than they already were though.

"What are we talking about? And why is no one answering my question?"

Amy, Rory, and I looked at each other. Rory was the first to say something. "One of us has to tell him."

"I say you do it. You're a guy," Amy stated, "and he's something guy like."

"I wasn't the one to bring it up to him!" Rory argued, looking back and forth between us. "How did this even get brought up?"

"He asked me if I'd done '69, as in 1969, yet. I made a joke," I told him.

"Then I say River does it," Rory said, crossing his arm.

"Don't be stupid. River tells him than he's going to feel more awkward because a woman explained it to him."

"So? Mels explained it to me!" he pointed out, and I held back a smirk. That had been an entertaining afternoon.

"I don't mind, Amy, really. I brought this up."

"Plus, they flirt enough."

"I would just appreciate someone telling me," the Doctor said, entering the conversation.

I walked over the Doctor, and began to lean into his ear. He jumped back a little. "Oi!"

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Why not just say it like a normal voice?"

"Do you two want to hear me explain this?" I asked my parents.

"No," the answered together.

"Then go back to your relaxing," the Doctor told them.

Amy and Rory exchanged a look before Amy explained, "We don't want to hear the explanation. Seeing your face, however, well that will be enough to entertain us for a really long time."

"Is it that fun?" he asked.

"You better record this," I told them, so Amy pulled out her mobile, and when she was recording she gave me the nod. I began quietly explaining what the mysterious 69 was. And being me, I had to give the most detail as possible.

When I was done, I stepped away and saw the look of shock on his face. I looked at my parents who were both holding back their laughter. Oh, I had to get a hold of that video.

"Right, um, well, then… Yeah," the Doctor fumbled. "So, Amy and Rory, um, you can go back to your, um, relaxing."

They were both still smirking as Amy took Rory back to their room, leaving me and the Doctor alone. The Doctor had taken a seat, and went and leaned next to him. "Doctor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just, a little shocked that's all. You did that with a boy in college?"

"Don't sound so surprised!" I laughed. "It's not the only time, either."

"Do you enjoy it with your husband?" he asked carefully.

"Spoilers," I told him with a smile. God help me when if I saw him old enough to know what we had done. I was just waiting to see what other types of surprises that man had for me. "So, Doctor, what did you have planned for me today?"

"Have you ever been the Bone Meadow?" he asked, just thankful to be back on a normal topic.

"No, what's there?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"An adventure, hopefully."

**Okay, so if you do not know what the thing in question is, do not ask me. I am not River and will not explain it to you. And I would not recommend asking a parent or person like that. I am saying that now, so I don't get reviews asking.**

**Overall what did you guys think?**


	50. Chapter 50

**So, I found that you guys have given me over 150 reviews. So, the best way I know how to thank you is by giving you another chapter. :)**

**I own nothing. It's all Moffat's and BBC and probably other people's too.**

* * *

We didn't tell Amy and Rory that we were leaving the TARDIS. But knowing them, they were probably engaged in other activities, assuming the Doctor hadn't killed the mood. Once we landed, the Doctor immediately exited his ship and I followed, assuming that he wouldn't get us killed the moment we left the TARDIS. We didn't, luckily, and we were parked in the woods. I was even more surprised when he exited the woods and we were in an actual meadow. Granted, it was a dead meadow, but still it was one. It was also fairly cold, despite the sun being about nine hundred times larger than the earth's sun.

"Well, this is very dreary," the Doctor complained. "I thought it would be happier."

"Sweetie, it's called _Bone_ Meadows. What part of that makes you think 'happy'?"

"Meadows," he answered seriously. "Plus, it's only called that because of there were forty-five battles here in a 200 year period. It's not supposed to be gray though. I thought you'd like it because some of the bodies are still buried and you like doing that whole archaeology thing."

"You hate archaeology," I laughed.

"Yes, but you love it."

"Not as much as some things."

"Like what?"

"Spoilers." I wasn't sure if he was ready to know he was my husband, yet.

He began to taste the air, and it wasn't the first time I had seen him do this. He then put his head on the ground and I assume he was attempting to listen to the ground. When he stood up, he ran towards some trees about twenty meters from us. I walked behind, until I saw what he was looking at. It was a lot of guns scattered in a line, as if they had been in formation when they had all dropped their weapons. I couldn't think why someone would drop their gun and run. They were nice guns, too. It looked like a compact, laser gun, my favorite type. I picked one up and began looking at it.

"Something isn't right here," the Doctor told me. "The last war on this planet was three hundred years ago, but there's evidence of a battle. They don't even have any armies, just a police force."

"Well, they certainly have impressive weapons."

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a beam of light was suddenly separating us. We both jumped apart and turned to the source of the deadly energy. It was a metal machine that looked like one blow to it would crush it. It shaped like a salt shaker with 2 small receptors on the top and eye stalk. And its arms, if you could call them that were, were a plunger and egg beater. I'm pretty sure I could take it with no problem. The moment the Doctor saw it, he ducked within the tall grass.

"Identify yourselves," it commanded. Like I was going to listen to this little machine.

"Who died and made you king," I scoffed.

"River," the Doctor said, quietly and extremely seriously. It was the one of the most serious tones I'd ever heard from him.

"We have conquered this planet. It is ours now. We did not authorize any visitors. Identify yourselves and why your associate is hiding in the grass."

I looked down at the Doctor who was actually picking up a gun. That was my first sign that this may not have been as simple as I had thought. My Doctor was one of peace who would never hold someone at gun point unless there was no other option.

"I demand an answer!" the machine yelled, well as much as it could. "Or you will be exterminated!"

"And I refuse to. I don't recognize your authority," I challenged, wondering what I was getting myself into.

"River!" the Doctor hissed. "Don't say anything stupid!"

"You are a foolish human."

"Well, blame the crazy on little bit of me that isn't human," I said, subtly preparing the gun for multiple fires.

"River, seriously, do _not_ tell him what you are!" he paused before asking, "Wait, what else are you?"

I looked down at the Doctor and saw what he was doing. He was preparing for a battle.

"You register as human."

"Well, I am one."

"Are you a hybrid?"

"No!" the Doctor yelled from the ground, as he soniced the gun in his hand. When he was done he handed it to me. "Aim for the eyestalk, and hope that it doesn't have any shields up."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Dr. River Song," I told the machine, before firing my gun. One shot, straight through the eyestalk.

The Doctor stood up, and used his sonic screwdriver to make sure the machine wasn't going to come after us. He looked satisfied for a moment before grabbing my hand and beginning to run. "We've got to go. More of them will show up when he doesn't check in. And they'll keep their shields up."

"Who are they?" I asked.

The next words didn't come from the Doctor or me. They came from another one of those machines. It was sitting in front of three others of the same design. "We are the Daleks. Records indicate that you are Dr. River Song and the Predator!"

I was a bit surprised. I had studied the Daleks a little and heard about them from the Doctor, but they didn't look like anything I'd been expecting. I had assumed they would look more terrifying.

"Ooh, a new nickname," the Doctor said. "I'm not sure I like it as much as the Oncoming Storm, though."

I however suddenly understood why the Doctor was trying to keep out of sight before. He knew the Dalek would recognize him as the enemy and would be more likely to attack us. He had stayed out of sight so he could not be identified. We weren't as lucky now.

"Prepare to be exterminated!"

I knew the Doctor said they had shields up, but I shot at the one who appeared to be the leader. I was surprised to see it disappear about a foot away from the Dalek. I realized I had no idea of how to defeat them, and that I had to completely rely on the Doctor for this one. "Doctor, what can we do?" I muttered.

"I'm working on a plan," he told me as he fiddled with his screwdriver.

"I would like not to die," I said sternly.

"You won't."

"I'll kill you if I do," I swore.

"No, you won't. Because I'm going to do this!" he exclaimed as he pointed his sonic at the Daleks, and I could hear his sonic working. I covered my ears to block the sound, but he began to drag me away.

"Doctor, what did you do?"

"These Daleks are older models. I'd say right after the Daleks got off their planet. This planet is in the same solar system. I figured they probably hadn't been exposed to my sonic yet, so I put it at the highest settings. The red one. I do like the red setting. I'm surprised it worked, actually."

"So, we're heading back to the TARDIS then?" I asked.

"Yes. Drop you back off at Stormcage and Amy and Rory at their home, then I'll come back here and deal with them, so they won't hurt anyone else."

That man had to be the thickest man in the universe. Was he seriously expecting me to let him just go against him worst enemies alone? Even an older version of them? "You know that's not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not letting you fight them alone, and if you won't let me help you, then I'll have no choice but tell Amy what you're doing. And the two of you have dealt with them before, haven't you?" I remembered Amy telling me a story about metal machines called Daleks in Great Britain during WWII. I hoped that had already happened in his timeline.

"Yeah, once, well twice, sort of. But I don't want any of you three involved!"

"Well, you're going to have to deal with me or all three of us, Doctor. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

"They've already killed me once before, and I'm still here."

"Still not going to happen, sweetie."

He stopped running for a second and just looked at me as if I was insane. Finally he relented. "Fine! But I'm not involving Amy and Rory if I don't have to! I don't want you involved either!"

"I know, but you're not ever going to get rid of me," I assured him. I saw his face darken for a second, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Surely he didn't mind having me around, did he?

"We better get back to the TARDIS."

Were you not paying attention? I'm not letting you do this alone!"

"I know that! But the TARDIS will be able to find where the Daleks are stationed!" he said stalking back towards TARDIS.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
